


Monster

by my_wife_made_me_do_it



Series: Squib [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Alchemy, BAMF OFC, BAMF OMC, Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Eventual Wolfstar - Freeform, Inheritance, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Other, Therapy, remus lupin - Freeform, sirius black - Freeform, unique magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:15:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 37
Words: 75,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24809122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_wife_made_me_do_it/pseuds/my_wife_made_me_do_it
Summary: Arlene Connery, having survived her first year at Hogwarts, spends the summer with her new friends, Ginny and Luna, and learning of her lost family. Arlene now has to learn to control her newfound magic. This will not be a normal year, as Dementors surround the castle and danger looms from not just Sirius Black, but another new danger.  Not all is what it seems this year. Is Sirius Black really the man who betrayed Lily and James Potter?
Series: Squib [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707838
Comments: 16
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of J.K. Rowling's creations. This is for entertainment only and is non-profit.  
> Book 2 is here! For those who are new, welcome, this story is about original characters who interact with the HP characters. I encourage you to read the first book, Squib, if you have not already. Enjoy the story and leave some feedback if you like.

Adrian Pov

Adrian Barnes drilled a hole into a wood plank. He was on Hogwarts grounds replacing a door that had been broken since before muggles discovered indoor plumbing.

It was near the end of summer. He, Filch, and Hagrid had repaired, replaced, and refurbished more items on campus than any of them cared to count. While it would’ve been easy to do it all with magic Adrian had a preference to do it by hand when he was alone.

As a wizard it was easy to forget how nice magic really is. The constant manual labor humbled him. That didn’t stop him from waving his wand or using alchemy on many things. The list was just too long not too.

The stairs had been first on his list and Filch had almost cried with joy when he told him. The trick stairs had only irritated them both. Adrian also saw it as a danger to new students. The fact that one of them had scuffed his favorite set of boots had nothing to do with it. Nothing at all.

Second was the gaping hole where the Chamber of Secrets was. When he chased Arlene and the basilisk down the tubes he had to blast his way through the sink. Until Potter showed up, just as he had finished, saying he could open it with some words. If Potter had been thirty seconds faster he would’ve saved him an afternoon of sink building.

Next he went at the fence surrounding Hogwarts. He updated and strengthened the protective charms on it. He added many of his own as well. He then repaired the physical fence. Many pranksters would hate him for this but he didn’t care.

He begged Dumbledore to let him move the Whomping Willow closer to the forbidden forest. Of course the headmaster said no. That left him the week he had set aside for that free.

Hagrid and him made all new furniture for Hagrid. They added some extra space to his cabin. Cleaned his chimney and redid the roof.

This finished his list about three weeks before school started. Until his office door squeaked one too many times. He fixed the squeak by venting his childhood problems on it with an axe. He then occupied the next week by replacing all the squeaky doors in Hogwarts.

He was putting the hinges into the last one. A radio was playing some classic rock music at a loud volume. Madam Pomfrey came up, turned off the radio, and asked, “How are you?”

Drilling a hole into stone, he answered, “Usual, need a shower and some rum.”

She crossed her arms and pointed out, “Most people would’ve sought out medical treatment after being bitten by a basilisk.”

He grunted out as he lifted the door into place, “Most people would be dead if they had their ribs crushed in the jaws of a basilisk. I’m not most people.” He set the door in place and got to work screwing the hinges in.

She sighed and asked, “I’m a psychiatrist too. Did you want to talk about the camp?”

“No.” He finished one hinge and started on the second.

“Talking might help. I’ve read on what happened there.”

“No” He grunted putting the screws in place.

“That level of mental and physical abuse is nothing to laugh at. No matter what kind of warrior it made you.”

“No.”

“Fine, any pains from the basilisk bite? You know when you got your ribcage crushed? The collapsed lung? The severe internal bleeding? The poison dosage high enough to kill an elephant?”

He grunted and stood back from his work. “No pain. Phoenix tears fixed me up. Not to mention Hogwarts has no squeaky doors left.” He picked up his radio. “Now I have to start planning the semester.”

Madam Pomfrey, irritated look on her face, asked, “Have you been keeping so busy to avoid seeing the children? Are you that afraid of being a father figure again?”

Adrian’s face burned with a mix of shame and rage. He told her, “That is too bold a statement.” He grunted then walked to his room to shower.


	2. Chapter 2

Arlene Pov

Earlier in the summer.

Joan led Arlene to Gringotts. This time it was during the day so Diagon Alley was much more packed than her last. It still didn’t bother her. As amazing as she had found it during the night, it was even better during the day.

All the shops were now open. She wanted to look into all of them and see what she had missed the first time. They had an appointment to make at Gringotts though.

They reached the tall, marble building that seemed even more imposing in the daylight. As the goblins at the door saw her approach they opened the doors and bowed deeply. They walked in and for half a second all the goblins stopped to nod their heads in her direction.

Joan led her to the head desk. The goblin there bowed his head and said, “Miss Connery we are so happy to see you. Please follow me and we will discuss your true inheritance.”

He hopped down from the desk and led her to an elaborate office. It was much nicer than the previous one she had been in. The goblin closed the door and waved his hand over it. He explained, “That will allow us to maintain our privacy.” He walked over to his desk. “Please take a seat and let me know if there’s anything I can provide for you. Tea, water, food?”

Arlene shook her head and told him, “No, thank you.”

The goblin sat down. “My name is Griphook. Miss Connery during your last visit we were unable to show you the full extent of your finances due to wishes from your mother. Now that you have discovered this on your own we are allowed to share all details with you.” He bowed his head. “Please forgive us for this.”

“I forgive you, you were just doing your job. I think my mom didn’t want me to get too full of myself with my first dose of the wizarding world. That’s the only reason I can think of.” Arlene wasn’t upset by it. She would’ve gotten the money at fourteen anyway.

Joan took this time to ask, “Would you like me to step out?”

The goblin looked to Arlene who shook her head. If Professor Barnes trusted her then she would. And in the three days they had lived together she had been nothing but wonderful. “I trust her to stay.”

“Thank you Arlene.” She told her. She seemed grateful for the trust.

Griphook, the goblin, brought forth a sheet of parchment. He held it out to Arlene. She took a deep breath before grabbing and reading it.

The full finances of the Connery family  
Money in vault: 210,730,117 Galleons. (rounded)  
Savings fund value: 30,047,419 Galleons. (rounded)  
Homes on record  
Connery castle in Ireland. (estimated value: 3,000,000 Galleons)  
Connery manor in northern Scotland. (estimated value: 1,700,00 Galleons)  
Connery vacation home in Normandy, France. (estimated value: 1,200,000 Galleons)  
Other properties  
Approx. 10 square meters of island in the North sea. Value indeterminate.

Griphook held out an envelope as well. He said, “Your parents left this for you as well.”

She took the envelope. There was no flap to open it though. She flipped and looked over it confused for several seconds. She looked to the goblin and said, “I can’t see how to open it.”

Griphook nodded and told her, “Yes I know. No one has been able to figure out how to open it. Not that we’ve tried. Your mother turned it in like that to us. She only left this clue, ‘the family magic will open it.’ I do not know what she meant by that. I apologize.”

“Thank you, but you don’t have to. You’ve done nothing wrong.” Arlene had a feeling she knew what her mother had meant by the family magic. The day school had ended she had almost lost the flower Luna had given her. In desperation she had somehow accessed hidden magic within her. The flower bloomed stronger than ever. Her wand was still useless. All she had been able to accomplish since was to get her palms to glow slightly. She didn’t need words or fancy motions. It seemed to work off willpower. She had never heard of this type of magic and was nervous to tell anyone.

She pocketed the envelope and said, “I’ll figure it out.”

Griphook proceeded to tell her, “We have keys for the three homes listed. Would you like them?” Arlene nodded and the goblin went to go get them.

While Griphook was gone, Joan asked, “What do you think he meant by the ‘family magic’?”

“No idea.” Arlene feigned ignorance. Griphook brought the keys and she thanked him.

The goblin asked her, “Is there any other business you wish to conduct with us today?”

After a moment of thought she asked, “What is the interest on the savings account?”

Griphook explained, “That specific savings was made for your use after you became of age. A way to build money while in school. It was started when you were born. It has an annual interest of five percent. The highest we could give to your family.”

He sighed and said, “With bank policy however the account needs a thirty day notice prior to a withdrawal over five thousand galleons. This is so we can set aside the necessary physical gold. As the savings fund is technically just paper for now.”

Arlene considered putting more money in, but she already had over two hundred million in her vault. Not mention there might be even more outside of Gringotts on some of her family’s properties. How much money did she really need? She decided to let it build for now. She did have another interest. “Mr. Griphook, I understand that my family has high value among goblins.”

“The highest. We would take your word over the ministry’s.” He affirmed.

“I would like to recognize that respect and learn Gobbledegook.” She told him.

Joan informed her, “Hogwarts offers language classes. And I speak it well. I can tutor you until you get the chance to take it. You will have to wait until third year for a classroom instruction.”

Griphook added, “Yes, I am aware of her skills in my native tongue. They are well beyond most wizards who claim to speak it. I can give you a basic translation book as well to help you.”

Arlene told him, “Yes, I would like that. From both of you if it is no trouble.”

Griphook went to go grab the book as Joan told her, “I don’t mind at all.” The goblin returned with a well maintained book.

“Thank you Griphook. I have one more question. Why do the goblins hold my family in such regard?”

Griphook stood up proudly and informed her, “Before the age of the ministry, your family saved us and most creatures from complete annihilation. In the time that has followed your family has never wavered to fight for our rights. It was your family that forged the alliance between us and wizards to allow us to open this bank. Your family that stopped the murder of our kind by dark wizards. Your family has always stood on our side, even for other beasts, no matter the cost.

“We say we’re loyal to the ministry, but we would never turn our weapons on a Connery. And anyone who did so would be inviting the wrath of all goblins.” He held a fierce look on his face and Arlene believed every word he said.

Arlene had one more question. “Do you have any way for me to learn my family’s history?”

The goblin closed his eyes. One hand clenched in a fist and shook with anger. His voice was level as he explained, “we used to. The followers of He-who-must-not-be-named burned down the library that held our written history.” Tears appeared at the edges of his eyes. “Thousands of years of our history lost in a single night.” He composed himself and said, “I apologize but no such records exist anymore to my knowledge. I hope I am wrong in that regard.”

Arlene was disappointed but she didn’t blame the goblins. “Thank you. I’m sorry about the loss of your history.”

They left the bank, but someone was waiting for them on the outside.

A squat, toady looking woman that had a plain man with a buzzcut in tow got in their way. They tried to go around, but the two people stepped in their path again. A look crossed Joan’s face that Arlene had occasionally seen cross Professor Barnes’ face. Right before he fought the basilisk, when Filch almost hit Potter, and whenever a student was in danger.

She wondered if Joan had the same skills as him. She still had no idea where the professor had learned how to fight like that. Maybe Joan knew how to fight like that as well. Is that why Professor Barnes trusted her to protect the children?

The toady woman ignored her and addressed Arlene as if she was speaking to a dog, “Hi there, aren’t you a pretty little lady?”

Arlene instantly hated this woman. Joan spoke to the woman, “If you have business with us then speak it. Make it quick.”

The toady woman glared at her. The plain faced man tried to intimidate Joan, “Hey she wasn’t talking to you. Back off.”

Joan met his gaze and said, “You back off, rent-a-cop.”

The man tried to step up to her but the toady woman held him back. She said, “Now, now Hendricks. There’s no need for violence.” She turned her gaze onto Joan and proudly stated, “My name is Delores Umbridge, Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic himself.”

There was a moment of silence before Arlene said, “Is that supposed to mean something to me?”

A look of rage crossed Umbridge’s face. She looked like she wanted to say something, but held her tongue in check. She inhaled and let out, “I work for the government, girl. The ministry has something to tell you.” She breathed in and out puffed herself up again. “The Connery family owes the ministry a great deal of money.”

“Show me the paperwork.” Arlene said. She wasn’t stupid enough to fall for the first con artist to walk by. This woman probably wasn’t even in the ministry. She was just a con trying to get easy money. Her knowing her name didn’t mean anything.

The Umbridge woman raged some more and tried to speak in a calm tone, “Now listen girl, you don’t know anything, so let me explain it to you. You will pay me money, or I’ll cart you off to Azkaban” She drew her wand.

Joan said loudly enough for everyone to hear, “ARE YOU THREATENING A LITTLE GIRL, DELORES UMBRIDGE?”

Everyone in the vicinity stopped to look at the scene. They saw Umbridge with her wand drawn on an eleven year old girl. They didn’t see Joan with her hand on her wand in her pocket ready to blast Umbridge to Hell if she moved a hostile muscle.

Arlene caught on and yelled, “SHE’S TRYING TO CON ME OUT OF MONEY! SHE SAID SHE’LL THROW ME IN JAIL!”

The buzzcut man whirled wildly trying to see everyone at once. Delores pleaded with the crowd, “No, this is ministry business!”

Someone in the crowd yelled, “THE MINISTRY IS THREATENING LITTLE KIDS NOW! SOMEONE GET THE DAILY PROPHET!”

She whirled on Arlene and growled, “This isn’t over you little bitch.” They then vanished without a trace.

Joan gripped her arm and they left Diagon Alley. They reappeared back at the beach house. Joan high fived Arlene and said, “Good work. Can’t people like that run all over you.”

Arlene asked, “You don’t think she was really from the Ministry do you?”

“Even if she was she had no right to speak to you that way. Besides the ministry holds no sway out here.” She added in a much darker tone, “If Adrian sees that woman in particular out here he’ll kill her for sure. She’s owed him three million galleons for over a decade now.”

Arlene didn’t know how serious she was but after what just happened wasn’t sure how much she would mind that.

The next morning at breakfast, one of the residents of the house who got the Daily Prophet delivered showed them that the story made the front page. A badly drawn Umbridge with pointy teeth was pointing her wand at a group of hand drawn kids. Neither of them had stuck around long enough for a picture. The headline read:

MINISTRY AGENT EXTORTING MONEY FROM CHILDREN!

Arlene also received a letter from the Ministry saying:

Dear Miss Arlene Connery,

Due to an incident yesterday we regret to inform you of our mistake. It appears we made an error and your family owes us no funds. We apologize for the inconvenience. We would greatly appreciate it if you could contact the newspaper, The Daily Prophet, and inform them of this error. Thus to stop the spread of misinformation and potential damage to both our reputations. This is a priority matter and must be handled urgently. Whenever you return to Ministry grounds report your success to us immediately.

With deep regret,

The Ministry of Magic

Arlene was growing more and more suspicious of this. So it was an actual ministry agent yesterday. She didn’t actually owe the government money. It was obvious from the letter they cared more about their looks than actually apologizing.

She tossed the letter aside and realized she conveniently didn’t know how to contact the Daily Prophet. None of them heard about it for the rest of summer. Even the paper seemed to forget about it by the next day.

What Arlene didn’t forget about was her three new homes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> three chapters to get it started.

Arlene Pov

Her and Joan visited the Ireland castle first.

It was far from civilization. A necessity for wizard homes. Joan found a wizard pub they could Floo to that was close by. The two of them stepped from the fireplace into a small, dingy pub.

It was mostly filled with older gentlemen. They threw tired looks at the two travelers. The building was made from crude wood. Creaks and groans constantly emanated from the walls. It had definitely seen better days.

They walked up to the bar and Joan asked the bartender, “Do you know the fastest way to Connery castle?”

He was also an older man who was losing his hair. He stopped cleaning a glass. He leaned in and asked, “Who’s asking?”

Arlene answered, “Arlene Connery, the heir to it.”

If the bar had been silent before, it reached whole new level now. Even the wall’s groaning seemed to stop. The bartender took his time finding the words, “Are you for real? You’re really a Connery?”

Arlene was getting nervous. She answered anyway, “Yes.”

The silence stretched on until an explosive cheer ran through the bar. One of the men at a nearby table told her, “We’ve been keeping that castle in good shape since some of us couldn’t grow facial hair. We heard what happened to the Connery’s and we wept for days.” He took a drink and went on, “Don’t you worry Ma’am. We’ve kept it spotless. The money never stopped coming in so we never stopped working.”

Another man rose from his seat and cheered, “The Connery line lives!”

Arlene was humored by their joy, but was realizing that these men might’ve known her parents. “Did any of you personally know my parents?”

The first man told her, “Your father bought me a drink at least once a month. You never got the chance to meet him did you?”

She shook her head. “My first memories are of the orphanage.”

A mug shattered against the floor as a man rose and screamed, “WHO IN THE GODDAMN FUCK PUT A MEMBER OF THE ANCIENT CONNERY CLAN IN A FUCKING ORPHANAGE!?”

The first man calmed him, “Rick! Fucking language! There’s a lady present!”

The yelling man calmed down. “My apologies ma’am. I lost myself for a minute.”

Joan was trying to control her laughter. For some reason she found the whole situation to be hilarious.

The first man who spoke went on, “Ma’am forgive us but we have been missing your family for quite some time. It’s been dark days here since we got that terrible news.”

Arlene was getting impatient. She knew they knew things. She had to know. “You can make it up to me by telling me what happened. I grew up in the muggle world so I never learned what happened to them.”

The entire bar was silent after hearing that. The bartender patted the bar and said, “Ma’am, you and your guardian can sit right here and I’ll tell you everything I can. Your family’s been legends with the local wizard and witch folk since before the colonies got discovered.”

Joan controlled her laughter long enough to say, “Guardian’s name is Joan.”

“Ma’am as long as you protect Miss Connery there you’re good in our books.” The bartender told her.

The rest of the bar grunted in agreement and raised drinks to that. Arlene sat at the bar. The area in front of her had already been cleaned off and was nicer looking than the rest of the bar.

The bartender told her, “Name’s Alaric. I’ll serve you anything not alcoholic. No charge ma’am.”

Arlene told him, “No, I can pay.”

He shook his head and insisted, “No Connery pays for a drink at my bar. Would shame me.”

Joan slapped some Sickles on the bar and asked, “Can I get a water?”

He filled a glass with water from a tap. “Water here is better than the conjured stuff.”

Arlene took the moment to ask, “What can you tell me about my parents?”

The bartender cleaned a glass, but kept his full attention on her. “Just about anything. Maybe you’d like to know what kind of people they were?” She nodded and he started, “Your parents came from a long line of people who kept this little magical community going. We all worked for them but they paid well and were never cruel. They saw us as equals. Most big families don’t do that to this day.

“They came by often too. We treated them like royalty. They always saw us as people though. With them around it was like a family in here.” He set down the glass. “I actually remember the night you were born. The whole town celebrated. It was in the castle and they had the best healers in all of Europe in there. Clean delivery.” His shoulders slumped. He said, “I don’t know if you want to hear how they…”

Arlene knew what he was talking about. She nodded. She told him, “I need to know how they died.”

Joan rubbed her shoulder. Alaric nodded appreciatively at her. He said, “We were never given too many details. They were in London and their hotel room got attacked. It was magical, killing curse. Quick and painless. They got five of them down before they got taken down. Ministry just said they all killed each other and there were no survivors.”

“Bullshit.” Rick said.

The first man got onto him, “Rick! Language!”

Rick apologized to Arlene, “I’m sorry ma’am.”

Alaric went on, “No one out here really trusted the ministry before then and for most of us that cemented it in. Couldn’t have been the Death Eaters. They were taken out a year before that. Of course nobody can prove anything, so we just kept working.” He sighed. “That’s not the point though. The important thing is that you are alive.” He leaned in. “They live on through you. I can see both of them in you. They would be proud to see you healthy and pursuing your heritage.” A murmur of assent went through the bar followed by a raise of drinks.

Arlene took in a deep breath. “Thank you. I want to see the castle now.”

Alaric pointed and said, “Follow the road over the hill and you’ll see it. Good luck.”

Joan and her got up and left the bar. Everyone told them bye in a friendly way as they left. They followed the road up the hill. Joan asked her, “How do you feel?”

Arlene wasn’t sure how to answer at first. The first part she figured out was, “Sad. I wish I could’ve known them.” The second part was, “I know now at least. I’m not going to swear revenge or anything but at least I’m learning who they were.” The third part was, “I want to live up to the name. I have big shoes to fill and I want to do that. I want to make them proud.”

Joan reassured her, “You are. I know I would be if you were my daughter.”

Arlene blinked away some tears as they neared the top of the hill. She steeled herself and crested it.

The castle was beautiful.

It wasn’t as big as Hogwarts. It didn’t have as many towers. There was a high wall around it with vines crawling up it. She could see the main building and two towers over it.

They made their way down the hill. As they reached the gate it opened on its own. Joan told her, “I sense old magic. It must know you.”

The inside of the walls were magnificent. A clean river flowed through. Flowers and edible plants grew all around. There were grapes, potatoes, and some magical foods she had only seen in herbology.

A flag with the image of a dragon was over the door into the main building. It was spread out and there was plenty of room. The courtyard was easily the size of a Quidditch field. A floating crystal the size of a car was to the left. In the center was a fountain. There was Latin written at the bottom.

Joan translated for her, “Together we are strong.” It seemed fitting as the ancient Connery’s always seemed to push for the rights of creatures.

True to their words the tenders had kept the castle in great condition. It didn’t feel at all like it hadn’t been lived in for over a decade. They moved towards the main building and the door here swung open automatically.

The inside was just as spectacular as the outside. There was an entrance hall that held many artifacts. Several suits of armor. A circular, glass, case of some silvery liquid, an oddly shaped red stone, a regal cloak.

There were also some modern touches as well. There was an American sports car on display. Electric lights lit up the hall instead of torches. At least what looked like electric lights, they had to be magical somehow. There was a rotary dial phone, but it didn’t look like it was hooked up to anything.

They walked through the entrance hall into the main hall. The main hall turned out to be a throne room.

There was a red carpet leading up to two chairs. Both were made of solid gold. Another flag with a dragon on it hung from the ceiling. A basin of some odd fluid sat to the side. An ornate sword was mounted on a stand in between them.

Arlene stopped with her jaw hanging open. The throne room was more impressive than she expected. You could’ve fit a mansion inside it. The ceiling was far over their heads. There was no enchanted ceiling, rather a stone mosaic depicting the history of the Connery family in images.

Several depictions of treaties being made with creatures and other wizards. There were no images of battles or fight scenes. Either there weren’t any large enough to earn a spot or the family tried to sway from romanticizing war. Unlike most pictures in the magical world these did not move.

Arlene led the way to one of the side hallways. There were many doors along the path. Most were closed. One of the open ones led to a large dining hall. It had a table large enough to sit over twenty people. The table was bare now except for some candles.

Another door contained stairs leading down. They skipped that for now. At the end of the hall was a door leading to one of the two towers. The base of the tower was long enough to fit two cars end to end in it. The walls were lined with books on shelves.

There were hundreds of books, if not thousands. The tower stretched high above them. There was a staircase that led up to catwalks along the walls. Then there were elevator doors right beside the base of the stairs.

“Someone in your family wasn’t afraid of innovation.” Joan commented.

Arlene only nodded as she inspected the books on the first level. Many were old and worn. Fancy lettering still inscribed most of the backs though. She looked up to the second floor and saw similar books. There were too many to even think of reading. She didn’t see any books that covered the family history. Most of them were on alchemy or fellowships with creatures. She would have to return to look over them more.

Arlene led the way out of the library. She went back across the throne room to the other hall. It was almost the same as the other one. Doors lined the hallway. One of the open ones showed a room full of racing brooms. They were all over ten years old, but still in decent condition.

In the second tower was another elevator and stair set up. Instead of books there were staffs. Each staff was mounted on brackets and inside a glass case. On the second floor the staffs were replaced by wands. There was a plaque on the base of the glass case. These were in English and she read:

Catherine Connery  
3145 B.C.E.- 3229 B.C.E.  
First Matriarch of the Connery clan.

She looked to the second case which read:

Elizabeth Connery  
3229 B.C.E.- 3284 B.C.E.  
Second Matriarch of the Connery clan.

These were showing who ruled the family during certain time periods. Not the years they were alive. They had probably updated the signs to be able to be read more easily. She didn’t really know when they had started this tradition of storing magical items.

Joan gasped, “The first members of your family had staffs? I thought it was just a legend they were used before wands. Now here’s proof though.”

Arlene went to the elevator. Joan and her went to the fifth floor. The elevator worked fine, it must not truly be powered by electricity. There were only two cases up here. The rest of the pedestals were empty. Neither held a wand. They read:

Sarah Connery  
1979 A.D.- 1982 A.D.  
Arlene Connery  
1982 A.D.-

Arlene had wanted to see her mother’s wand. It wasn’t here though. She had a burning desire to learn where it was. The ministry might know. Of course they might charge her money for it.

Her fists clenched tightly. If the ministry did have her mother’s wand then she needed to get it from them. It had to be restored to its rightful place.

“Arlene, it’s okay. It might be lost.” Joan could tell she was upset. She was trying to console her. “We still don’t know if it even was found. The wand isn’t what matters. The fact that you found this place is what matters. You have a direct line to your heritage now. I think your parents would be happy with that.”

Arlene took some deep breaths and responded, “You’re right. I would like to see it in the proper place though.”

“I understand.” She placed a hand on her shoulder in a comforting way.

They went back down. This time they went back to the door that led downstairs. It led to an iron door. There were several locks on it. Joan drew her wand on it and said, “Alohomora.”

Something like an alarm went off in Arlene’s head as the door remained shut. It wasn’t a loud noise, but she was aware of what Joan had attempted to do. She was there and had seen it. Still in her head she was more aware of it. As if she had an internal alarm to someone trying to breach the door.

“I don’t think we should mess with this door.” She told her. “When you used the spell on it some kind of alarm went off in my head.”

Joan’s eyes widened. “A genetic internal alarm for a single door. What is behind this?” She backed away, bringing Arlene with her. “Is there any other part of the castle you wanted to see?”

Arlene was cautious of the door now. “No, let’s get out of here.” Then she noticed the writing at the top of the door. It wasn’t in English so she asked, “Joan, can you read that?”

Joan stopped moving and said in astonishment, “I can’t. I don’t know that language. I don’t even recognize the writing. I speak over thirty languages and can at least recognize them all. This is impossible.” They left the stairs and then the castle.


	4. Chapter 4

Arlene Pov

After saying bye at the bar they returned to the beach house. The home hadn’t changed at all in the time they’d been there. It was still beautiful and perfectly cradled on the beach.

Arlene wrote Luna about the trip as soon as she got back. They had an owl at the house. They had exchanged letters once already, but she wanted to answer her letter and tell her about the trip.

Dear Luna,

I’m glad to hear you made it home safe. How has your dad been while you were away? Joan, our caretaker, and I looked at my full inheritance at Hogwarts the day before yesterday. Turns out I have some large properties. My parents had a castle in Ireland, a manor in Scotland, and a vacation home in France. I’ve only seen the castle so far. It was incredible though! I want to take you to see it, it has a huge library, this incredible throne room, and a room showing the wands of all the previous rulers of the family. There’s this creepy door downstairs though. It had a strange language written on the top that Joan didn’t know and she knows thirty languages! When she tried to unlock it an alarm went off in my head and we decided to leave it alone. Creeped both of us out, might be a while before we see the other houses. I’m still so happy about it though. I hope I’m not making you jealous with all this. I’m just happy to have something from my family. By the way, if you think it’s weird that we call an adult by her first name it is because she asked us to. Says ‘Miss Winters’ makes her feel strange.

Hoping to see you soon,

Arlene.

In the time they’d been there they’d discovered an underground garage. There they discovered Professor Barnes had two expensive cars. One a sports car and the other was a 4x4 SUV in excellent condition. He also had a custom made broomstick. None of them were allowed in the garage at all per Professor Barnes’ orders.

They were allowed to decorate their rooms. Arlene had only put her flower on the window sill and filled the closet with her clothes. She hadn’t had time to get any other decorations. It was mostly the same with everyone else.

She held off on visiting the manor and the vacation home. Joan was also running around with the others at the house. They had similar situations. Family history that needed to be caught up on. None of them had anything out of the ordinary as Arlene did. Besides, she had her letter that she needed to open.

She sat on her bed holding her letter from the Gringotts’ goblins. She closed her eyes and focused. The magic wouldn’t come up easily. For several minutes she tried until she flopped back on the bed in frustration. The magic just wasn’t coming up right now. She scowled angrily and tossed the letter to her bedside table.

Luna had replied to her letter. The owl arrived just as she was unpacking from her trip. It landed in her window with the letter tied to its leg. She plucked it off and unrolled it. It was her reply from the letter Arlene had sent her right after the Gringotts/castle trip.

Dear Arlene,

I don’t think you should mess with that underground door anymore. I got a bad feeling just from reading about it in your letter. I’m not jealous at all, I’m happy that you’re finding out your family. I think its wonderful you have such a spectacular inheritance. My dad is doing fine, we’ve been catching up and getting used to having each other back around. I scared him the first morning back when I told him good morning and he jumped almost out of his socks. Everything is going well though. We’re planning a trip to find a Crumple Horned Snorkack. I’m just glad we don’t have to worry about homework for a while though. I’m hoping we can see each other soon. I want to spend more time with my dad then maybe one of us can visit the other. I’d like to see Ginny and her twin brothers too. Maybe we can all do something together.

Hoping to see you soon,

Luna.

Arlene held the letter to her chest. She was glad to hear from Luna. She had sent Ginny a letter but hadn’t received a reply yet.

A small knock disturbed her. A house elf stood in her doorway. He told her, “Dinner is ready ma’am.”

“Thank you.” She went downstairs to eat. It would be two days later when she got a letter from Ginny. It was during lunch when a tired, old owl smashed into the window. Everyone at the table jumped. Joan opened the window and let him glide to the table. He dropped two letters. One for Harry and one for Arlene.

They both grabbed their letters. After they finished eating Arlene took her letter up to her room and opened it.

Dear Arlene,

I should get this part out of the way first. I can’t thank you enough for saving my life. If it wasn’t for you I might be dead now. Thank you.

On to better news I don’t think my parents have ever been this nice to me. Mom made my favorite food everyday for the first week. I had to beg her to stop. I still have to fight my way out of dad’s hugs. Fred and George are of course taking the worst possible way to cope they can. Still jumping out at me and hissing. Ron just pouts around about his broken wand.

It is nice to be home. I just need to relax for a few weeks. I think after that I’ll start to look forward to next year. Maybe this time we can focus on education instead of evil monsters? I’d like to get more flying practice in and try out for the quidditch team. I’ll be a second year by then so I’ll have a better chance. Madam Hooch already thinks I’m an excellent flyer. There’s a game that I’m going to be listening to on the radio. France vs. Ireland. It’d be nice to see it but it’s all the way in Paris.

Again I can’t thank you enough for just being there for me last year. You and Luna both. You’re such an incredible person. I owe you big time.

Thank you,

Ginny.

Arlene knew the Weasleys weren’t well off financially. She on the other hand had more money than she knew what to do with. Arlene knew Ginny was grateful but she wanted to get her out of the house. It sounded like she could use it.

The game in France seemed like a good way to do it. And she could visit the vacation home while she was there. If Joan was okay with all of this of course.

She went downstairs and walked up to her. She was staring out the window. “Joan?”

She turned and said, “Yes?”

“I have this friend, Ginny Weasley, she had a rough time last year at school. I wanted to do something for her on break. There’s this Quidditch game she was talking about and I thought I’d be nice to take her.” Arlene wasn’t sure how much she knew of the events of last year. She wasn’t a professor but Professor Barnes might’ve told her. She really didn’t know.

Joan nodded and asked, “Is she the girl that you saved from the monster a few months ago?” Arlene nodded. “Well, I think we can find time in our busy schedule to take her to a quidditch game. You’re paying for it right?” She nodded again. Joan smiled, “Then send her a letter. We will need a place to meet her. Where is the game?”

“Paris. I was thinking we could visit the Normandy Vacation home that I inherited while we were there.” Arlene was less sure if she would agree to the second half of her request.

Joan nodded and said, “Of course. I know you’ve been wanting to. I’ve just been busy. Since we’ll be in the area it’ll be fine.” She tapped her chin. “Let’s meet her at Diagon alley and I know a Floo into Paris.”

Arlene threw up her hands in a little cheer and said, “Thank you. I’ll go get her letter ready.” She ran upstairs to reply to Ginny.

A week later they met Ginny and Mr. Weasley at the Floo station in Diagon Alley. Ginny and Arlene hugged. She was happy to see she looked much heathier. The color had returned to her cheeks. No longer did she seem scared or nervous.

Mr. Weasley introduced himself to Joan, “Author Weasley.”

Joan responded, “Joan Winters.” They shook hands and she asked, “Would you care to accompany us?”

He held up a hand. “No, if Barnes trusts you then you must be a good person.” He shook his head and added, “That man took on a basilisk almost singlehandedly. You must be very impressive for him to trust you with the other children.”

Joan smiled at the compliment. “He would agree with you on that. As would I.” She got a more serious look on her face. “I will protect your daughter. Nothing will harm her while I still live. That is a fact.” She radiated relaxed confidence as she said it too.

Mr. Weasley just nodded and said, “Right. Ginny enjoy the game. Just Floo back to the house when you’re ready.”

They hugged and Ginny said, “I love you. bye dad.”

Mr. Weasley answered, “I love you too.”

After some time they broke and he went back to the Burrow. Joan led them to another fireplace. Right before they all stepped in Ginny asked, “Don’t we have to do it one at a time?”

Joan smiled and answered, “The one we’re going to has been… modified to accommodate up to four people actually.”

They stepped in after the powder was added and Joan said, “Paris stadium.” The flames engulfed them and they reappeared in a fancy office.

A hefty man sat behind a desk that dominated the room. He was balding and looked to be in his early fifties. He still held a tan with a shine in his eyes. When he saw them he stood up and said, “Bonjour! Welcome to Paris. Where the greatest game of Quidditch is about to be played.” He waved a hand to the window. Outside they could see inside of the stadium.

Ginny gasped and asked Joan, “How did you get us right into the stadium? I thought only people close to the owners could do that.”

Joan shrugged and said, “I asked him if we could and he said yes. Simple.”

The man who must be the owner said, “Well, when Joan Winters asks for something only a fool would say no.”

She only nodded. Then she began to lead the them out to the stands. As they walked out the door she told him, “Thank you. We have to find our seats now.”

“Okay, take care.” He called out to them.

They walked around to the seats that Arlene had bought. The seats were good. They had an excellent view of the field. Nothing was happening yet. The game wasn’t even set to start for another ten minutes.

Joan went to go get some snacks for them. By the time she got back music had begun to sound from an unknown source. She handed them some popcorn and pumpkin juice as she sat down. One team of players soared over the top of the stadium, streaming green smoke behind them. They flew once around the stadium and landed in the center of the field.

Ginny cheered loudly as they passed by. Arlene was just happy to see her happy.

Next the French arrived in another spectacular fashion. They soared from straight down and plummeted to the field. Just before they hit the ground the team scattered and reappeared in perfect formation just overhead.

Another cheer roared through the stadium. Ginny didn’t cheer, she simply huffed at them.

A magnified voice echoed throughout the stadium, “WELCOME TO THE QUIDDITCH WORLD CUP SEMI-FINALS! FRANCE VS. IRELAND!” The voice paused as the stadium shook with cheers. “LET THE MATCH BEGIN!”

During his talk the two teams had formed up and the balls were brought out. At his words though the two teams took off and began the game.

Ireland took the ball first and dodged their way towards the goal post. The players were passing the Quaffle around so fast that only their names could be said by the announcer. They gracefully moved around Bludgers and easily avoided the other players.

Within seconds they reached the goals. When they threw to score though the French Keeper blocked their shot.

The French players grabbed the Quaffle and raced towards the other goal posts. The Irish were too good for them though. They only made it midfield before the Irish got the ball back. The game moved back towards the first goal posts. The Irish went to score again but were stopped by the French Keeper.

Arlene could tell what was going on. The Irish offense was strong. They couldn’t get past the French Keeper though. The score still sat at zero and it was over a minute into the game. She didn’t know how normal this was. This was her first professional Quidditch game.

Ginny growled, “Let them score!” She had a fierce look on her face. All her attention was focused on the game.

And for good reason. The Irish changed things up on their next approach. Two of the players brought the ball in from up high. The Keeper saw them coming and prepared for their approach. He wasn’t prepared for a bludger to flying at him via the Irish Beaters.

He dodged just enough to distract him. The two players dropped the ball and the third came in from low and knocked the ball in the goal with a twist of his broom.

Ginny and half the crowd threw up a loud cheer with the first goal going to Ireland. Arlene threw a smaller one of her own. Joan was smiling but didn’t cheer.

France got the Quaffle. The player made a mad dash towards the other side. Bludgers chased at him but he barely dodged them. His other players tried to get into passing positions. The lead Frenchman was too fast though. When he went to throw the Quaffle, the Irish Keeper blocked it with ease.

Now the game was focused on that side of the field though. It became a struggle as the Irish were too good to allow them to score. The French were just able to keep the match to this side.

It took a full five minutes for the French to score. Then they scored again right after. Ginny groaned loudly. The Irish almost pulled the Quaffle to midfield. The French did bring it back and scored again. Ginny let out a groan of, “Come on!”

The French had figured out the Irish’s tactics and were maneuvering around them. The Irish seemed to get their edge back though. They soared far above the field and got the ball back to the side they wanted it on. This was followed by a score. Ginny let out a cheer with half the stadium.

The game tipped side to side from that point on. After another hour the score was Ireland: 130 to France: 140.

Ginny was not happy with how close things were getting. France was getting ready to score again when a gasp sounded throughout the stadium.

Both of the Seekers had been hanging high above the stadium. Looking for the golden snitch. They both seemed to have spotted it. Both Seekers dived in a rush for the snitch.

Ginny stood up and started cheering her Seeker on, “Go, go, go!”

Arlene saw a slight golden glimmer near the ground. It moved in one direction. The direction that forced both Seekers into a curve. The French brooms were faster but the Irish were more maneuverable. The French Seeker had the lead until the sudden turn forced him to slow down. Not to mention the way they had to turn put the Irish Seeker closer.

The Irish Seeker pushed ahead. The Frenchman was gaining on him and the snitch though.

The crowd was roaring and yelling. All spectating on the rest of the game had just about stopped. Everyone was focused on the chase near the ground. The two players were nearing each other. Arlene couldn’t see the snitch anymore but they had to be close. The Irish Seeker stretched a hand out.

The crowd yelled even louder. By now they were coming up on the stadium wall. They were actually racing towards Arlene and Ginny’s seats. They were just a hundred feet below them.

At this point the Frenchman had a choice. He could push on and catch the snitch but he would crash into the wall. Or he could veer up and lose speed but he wouldn’t crash. When the snitch turned up along the wall.

The French Seeker turned up to save his life. The Irish Seeker was able to follow more closely. They were mostly out of sight by now. Arlene saw the snitch rise mere feet from them. The Irish Seeker followed. Right in front of Ginny, his fingers wrapped around it and he spun to a stop twenty feet from them.

Ginny squealed with excitement as the Irish supporters cheered their victory. 280 to 140. The Seeker waved to his fans. Ginny waved back. He sped off to join the rest of his team.

Ginny was bubbly with happiness the entire time they walked back to the fireplace. The owner wasn’t there this time. They used the Floo network to travel directly to the Burrow.

Attracted by the noise, Mrs. Weasley burst into the room screaming, “Fred, George! What have you done this time?” She stopped when she saw who it was and said in a much calmer tone, “Oh, I’m sorry dears. Ginny! How was the game?”

She hugged her mother and said, “It was wonderful. The Seeker caught the snitch right in front of us. Ireland won!”

“That’s wonderful dear.” She told her.

She let her go and Ginny ran upstairs. She turned to Joan and Arlene and said, “Thank you. I’m so glad she got to go see the game.” A look of concern crossed her face. “We’ve been so worried about her since…” She stopped.

Joan reassured her, “Give her time. She’s doing just fine from what I’ve seen.”

Mrs. Weasley only nodded in answer. Fred and George came from around the corner. They said in unison, “Hello Arlene.”

She waved to them, “Hello Fred, hello George.” She gestured to Joan and introduced her, “Fred, George this is Joan.” She gestured to the twins. “Joan this is Fred and George.”

Joan waved to them. “Nice to meet you.”

Fred and George looked at each other. They turned to Joan. Fred said, “We thought she was staying with Professor Barnes.”

George, “Are you a friend of his?”

Fred, “We just want to look out for our little Ravenclaw.”

George, “She helped our sister.”

Both, “So we’ll help her.”

Arlene reassured them, “She’s fine guys. She’s incredible actually.” She looked to Joan to see her reaction. It wasn’t what she was expecting.

She was staring at the twins with a dumbfounded look on her face. She pointed to them, “I’ve never seen twins so in synch. It’s very unsettling.” They looked to each other and smiled. Joan took Arlene’s hand and told them, “Okay, well we have to get going. I need to check on the other children. Bye now.”

Arlene stopped her and said, “Can you wait outside? I want to say bye to Ginny.”

Joan glanced at the twins who were sharing a mischievous grin. She said, “Yes, but please hurry.” She then hurried outside.

While Mrs. Weasley was yelling at Fred and George for making guests feel uncomfortable, Arlene hurried upstairs. She found Ginny talking to her brother, Ron. He seemed distraught about something. She didn’t get to find out about what though. He stopped talking as soon as she came upstairs. Ron actually walked away when he saw her.

Arlene was curious. She didn’t ask about it though. It wasn’t her business and she respected their privacy. “I didn’t interrupt anything did I?” She asked.

Ginny shook her head and said, “No. Its fine.” She smiled widely. “Thank you so much! That was the best game I’ve ever seen.” She added quietly, “The only one I’ve seen.”

Arlene put a hand on her shoulder and told her, “It was my pleasure. I just wanted to see you happy.”

Ginny uncomfortably brushed the hair out of her face. “Yeah, I did have a rough year last year.”

“Or you’re my friend and I thought it would be a nice gesture.” Arlene pointed out.

Ginny reeled back some. “Or that.” She nodded and kept it simple, “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. Fred and George made Joan uncomfortable. She wants to go.” She frowned when she said it.

Ginny groaned. “Write me will you? I miss you already.” She hugged her.

Arlene hadn’t seen it coming but returned it anyway. “I will. You know I will.”

“You better. I’ll fly out to get you if you don’t.” They both laughed at that. Ginny let her go. She then headed for her room. Before she disappeared she stopped and added, “You know. I am looking forward to the next school year. I’ll get to see you more.” Then she vanished around the corner.

Arlene stood there dumbstruck for a second. Eventually she found herself and went outside. Outside she found Joan facing Fred and George.

Fred, “So you took her to Quidditch game?”

George, “Yet you don’t watch Quidditch.”

Joan explained, “Arlene covered the tickets and they needed someone to protect them.”

Fred, “Good explanation.”

George, “That is true Feddie.”

Fred, “Protection from what though?”

George, “No idea.”

Joan, “Anything that would be a threat.”

Fred, “Anything?”

George, “That is what she said.”

Arlene came to her rescue. “I’m ready to go now Joan.”

She looked relieved and didn’t even try to hide it. “Okay let’s get out of here.” Without another word they apparated out.


	5. Chapter 5

Arlene Pov

The next day they visited the vacation home.

It was set on the edge of a cliff overlooking the ocean. Smaller than the castle but still a decent size. It wasn’t as elaborate as Professor Barnes’ home. Two stories with a wide porch that had a covering. It was mostly wood with a stone walkway leading up to it. The walls had a faded blue hue to them.

This one wasn’t as well maintained as the castle. It was dirty and had vines growing along the walls. Some of the windows were broken and the door was open. Marks of vandalism could be seen.

Arlene sighed. She told Joan, “I don’t want to stay long. I’ll have to hire someone to repair all this. I just want to see if they’re any clues to my family’s past and the extent of the damage.”

Joan nodded and drew her wand. “I can make small repairs while I’m here.”

“Thank you.” Then Arlene led the way up to the house.

The floorboards creaked as they stepped on them. Cobwebs could now be seen all over the house. Joan lit up her wand as they stepped through the doorway. The inside of the house seemed strangely untouched. No graffiti touched the walls. There were no cobwebs and the house was just dusty.

Joan stopped her with a hand. She waved her wand. After a satisfied huff she said, “No one’s here. That’s good. I thought something dangerous might’ve moved in.” She let Arlene move forward.

The entrance hall had hooks for coats and an empty umbrella stand. The floors were wood with rugs covering it. They made their way into the living room. Couches and a coffee table filled the room. There was an old television but she doubted it worked. There were pictures on the walls. They were empty though. Only showing worn canvas.

In the kitchen it was similar. 70’s to 80’s era appliances that were old and dusty. The dining room only had the view over the ocean to set it aside from the rest of the house. It was a great view but the dirty window marred it. The table was smaller than the castle one but still larger than most.

They moved upstairs. It was just bedrooms and a restroom. The first bedroom was hers.

It had a crib with a mobile hanging over it. There were little broomsticks and hippogriffs decorating it. A shelf with children’s books stood to the side. She looked over them. It dawned on her that her parents had probably read these to her when she was a baby. She drew in a deep breath and looked to the other side of the room. There was an open closet and a dresser. The closet only held baby clothes. She looked in the dresser and only saw toys and other clothes.

One of the toys actually stirred something in her. It was a stuffed dragon. It was a crude model of a Welsh Green. Made much cuter.

Joan asked her, “Do you want to keep it? It is technically yours.” Arlene nodded. Joan waved her wand and the stuffed dragon became clean.

They left the room and moved on. They didn’t bother with the restroom. The next bedroom had to be the one for her parents. It was plain, a large bed with tables on either side. One thing struck her as soon as she walked in. She rushed to a bedside table and picked it up.

It was a photo of her parents. She didn’t know how she knew but she did. In the picture they were dancing in the living room of a house she had never seen. Her mother had long, beautiful, brown hair like hers. Her makeup was excellent in the photo. She had smooth skin and a soft chin. Her eyes were bright and blue. She wore a light blue dress that complimented her eyes.

Her father was a handsome man with slick, black, hair. He had a strong jaw and high cheekbones. Stubble decorated his face. He wore a fancy suit. His green eyes shined brightly.

The best part was how happy they looked. She couldn’t help but smile as she watched them. The picture couldn’t interact with the outside world. It wasn’t that advanced. It did move though. Just watching them as they danced across the room made her happy. Tears formed in her eyes and she had to wipe them away.

They left after that. She took both the stuffed dragon and the picture.

When they arrived back at the beach house. She had received a letter from Luna.

Dear Arlene,

My dad told it was okay for me to visit for a few days. I know Joan will agree so I was thinking we could meet up next week. I’ll see you soon.

With care,

Luna.

She was right and Joan did agree. Other children there had already brought some of their friends over for three or four day visits so it wasn’t a big deal.

She wrote Luna back Floo directions to the house. At 10 o’clock on Sunday the fireplace roared green and Luna stepped out.

She set down her suitcase and they hugged. When they separated Arlene noticed the suitcase. It was covered in strange stickers and scratches. Luna told her, “Keeps away the Wrackspurts.”

Arlene just nodded as in the way you do with Luna. Not insultingly, just in the way that few would could truly understand her. She then told her, “You can put it in my room and I’ll give you the tour.” They did just that.

Luna was in love with the house almost immediately. She had lived in Britain her entire life. Any travel she got to do was for her dad’s magazine and rarely gave them free time. This was her first time on a tropical beach. She loved the view from the shaded porch mostly as the sun was hot to her skin.

Joan cast a sunblock spell on them and they got into their swim suits. The water was perfect. They could jump right in and not have to worry about it being cold. They splashed around for over two hours before getting tired.

When they went in Joan insisted they drink water. They did, then went up to Arlene’s room to get cleaned up. After they took turns in the shower they sat on the bed to talk.

Luna talked about catching up with her dad after her first year. All the time they had spent together. He was trying to expand his magazine to the historical community by adding some stories about ancient runes.

Arlene told her about the Quidditch game. More importantly how much Ginny seemed to be doing better. They had been sending letters as well and Luna had noted the game she had wanted to go to but couldn’t help. She was glad Arlene had been able to help. She wasn’t jealous about it either. Luna never really watched Quidditch unless someone she knew was playing.

Soon Luna looked over and saw the flower sitting in the windowsill. “You still have it.” She smiled at her.

Arlene nodded and asked, “Why would I not have it?”

She waited a moment before saying, “I thought something had happened to it.”

It was in this moment that she knew she had to tell Luna. One of the few people who she could trust with anything. The other being Ginny. She had to tell her. She swallowed and began, “Something almost did happen.” Another pause before she dived in. “The night I arrived here I set my luggage in the room and went to have dinner. When I came back and began to unpack I saw the flower had somehow turned over.” Luna had even put magic on it to prevent it from moving. So she was, for once, surprised. “I panicked and tried to put it all back in the pot. The flower was already wilting though. I thought it would die. I willed it back.” She had to stop to take a deep breath. “My hands glowed. I felt something in me and the flower was restored.”

She looked Luna in the eye and said, “I have magic. Magic of some kind. My wand is still useless so I don’t really know what magic I have.”

Luna nodded. She seemed to absorb the information. After an entire minute she asked, “Have you told anyone?”

Arlene shook her head. “Just you.”

Luna nodded. She took her hand and said, “We should tell Joan. She’ll understand.”

“What?” Panic shot through Arlene. “We can’t tell her.”

Luna’s brows furrowed. “Why not? You know she’ll understand.”

She didn’t respond to that. Arlene didn’t want word of her magic to spread too far. The ministry had already come after her once. What if they did it again? She really didn’t want Dumbledore to know. Remembering him brought back that mad twinkle in his eyes. She almost shuddered at the thought.

“What about Professor Barnes?” Luna asked.

The memory of him pushed away the thought of Dumbledore. His firm yet kind approach to things. The fatherly way he treated her when they were outside the classroom. How fearlessly he had set himself between her and the basilisk.

Professor Barnes would understand. If he would understand then Joan would understand. She could tell her. Luna had convinced her.

Arlene told her, “Yes. Let’s tell Joan. If I can trust Professor Barnes then I can trust her.”

Luna stood up and held out her hand for her. She took it and Luna helped her up. They went downstairs. Luckily, Joan was outside watching the waves roll up on the shore by herself.

They walked up to her and Arlene was the one who spoke to her. “Joan, can we talk to you for a minute?”

A concerned look crossed her face as she looked down to them. “Of course. What’s wrong?”

“So you know how I’m a squib?” She fidgeted with her hands as she spoke.

“I wouldn’t use that word but yes, I know you can’t use a wand.”

Then they told her about the flower. How Arlene had brought it back from the brink of death. Joan didn’t interrupt, didn’t ask any questions. She just nodded and encouraged her to go on. When the story ended she didn’t say anything at first.

They had sat down at some point. She sat in her chair now, going over the information. It was a full minute before she said, “I know what this is.” Joan looked back at the doors as if to make sure no one was listening.

She told them, “A long time ago some… body tried to implement that magic into normal wizards.” She rolled her sleeve up to show the faint scars on her arm. “Tattoo removal. Neither getting it nor removing it were by my choice. It was supposed to combine the magic Arlene has with normal witch magic. It wasn’t ideal enough so the plan was aborted.” She rolled her sleeve back down. “The point is that I know the kind of magic Arlene has. Its more akin to sorcery than the majority of magic users.

“Most wizards use their inner core to supply their magical power. A wand channels the energy from within a witch to the outside world. What Arlene has is more akin to sorcery. Her power comes from the inside without the use of a wand. This also allows her to pull in magical energy from the outside. She has her own inner power and the ability to draw in magical power from her surroundings.

“This still has limits like witch magic. Adrian and I received a basic education on it before we were forced into it. I can teach you to channel this power.”

She paused long enough for Arlene to ask, “You’re offering to train me?”

Joan confirmed, “Yes, I can show you the basics of using it. The complex parts you may have to figure out though.”

Luna asked, “Who’s Adrian?”

“Professor Barnes as you know him.” Joan answered. “He can train you on it as well Arlene. I’ll have to tell him about this of course.”

Arlene nodded and said, “So we can get started here and he’ll take over when school starts?”

Joan gave a knowing smile. “Well, actually. I can keep teaching you throughout the school year.” To their looks of confusion she explained, “I might be taking over Astronomy at Hogwarts. After the events of last year and the year before Professor Sinistra decided she doesn’t like the mortality rate at what used to be a quiet job. I have experience in star searching so… they sent me a letter asking if I was interested and I told them yes.” She rubbed her hands and finished, “So, I’m just waiting for a reply.”

Luna smiled at the news. “I’m looking forward to your lessons. I will miss Professor Sinistra though. She was rather enlightening on certain subjects.”

“She was a good professor.” Arlene commented.

Joan noted that. She told them, “I’ll do the best I can to live up to her standards.”

Arlene did ask for confirmation, “So you really might be coming to Hogwarts next year?”

Joan nodded. “I might be.”


	6. Chapter 6

Arlene Pov

Three days later Luna had to return to her home. She offered to Let Arlene come to visit her. She was of course excited about it so she went to ask Joan.

“Joan do you mind if I spend a few days at Luna’s house?” She asked her.

She put down her book with a thoughtful expression on her face. After a moment she told her, “Let me make a mirror call.”

Joan passed her as Arlene stood there with a confused expression on her face. “A what?” She followed her.

Joan went upstairs to her room. She picked up a mirror from her bedside table. “Adrian.” The mirror changed from her face to pure darkness. Some scrambling could be heard on the other end. Light slid into the mirror and the face of Professor Barnes materialized.

“Joan, is it an emergency? What’s wrong?” He looked worried.

“Adrian relax, everything is fine. I just wanted to know if you were okay with Arlene staying some nights at Luna Lovegood’s home.” She paused then added, “You are legally her guardian so I have to ask you.” She muttered under her breath, “You’re just off dicking around at Hogwarts anyway.”

“Oh I’m sorry I have to fix the seventy eight stairs that aren’t really stairs. Don’t get me started on the condition of the front gate. Complete ass.” He attempted to defend himself.

Joan didn’t seem to think much of it as she just sputtered, “Whatever. Can she?”

Professor Barnes stopped to think for a minute. He then said, “Yes, but I want her to have a communication mirror.”

“Okay, I’ll give her one. Anything else?” She asked.

He shook his head. “No, I just want her to able to communicate with you.”

Joan looked to Arlene and asked her, “Could you give us a moment? Go and get your things packed up. I’ll get you your mirror in a minute.”

Arlene nodded with a smile and said, “Yes, ma’am.” She ran off to do some packing.

Joan Pov.

Joan glared at the man on the other side of the mirror and scolded him, “You go through all the trouble to get custody of these kids but you can’t spare the time to come see them? Is there really that much work or do you just not trust yourself around them?”

He flinched but didn’t respond.

Joan answered for him, “So you really don’t want to be around them? You’re that afraid?”

He growled at her, “You know what happened the last time I got close enough to people to call them family.”

“Adrian that’s not going to happen this time. You know that.” After he didn’t say anything she went on, “I really am sorry about your family. You know that. I’m not saying to forget them but you can’t keep blaming yourself for what happened. These kids need another parent figure out here. They’ve been through a lot of trauma and having two people to talk to will help. You and I can both relate to them and they need that.”

His eyes shifted away as guilt filled them. “I…” He couldn’t quite seem to get the words out. Joan hoped he was finally going to have a break through. “I have to finish here. I’ll come as soon as I’m done, I promise.” Her hopes were dashed.

“Fine.” She barked at him. “It’s not like I was missing you either.” His face gave a look of hurt before she closed off the magic powering the mirror.

When he contacted her about helping him watch the children over the summer she hoped she would get some time with her childhood friend. Since the first night he had been at Hogwarts doing things that probably didn’t need to be done. Just for an excuse to stay away and keep from becoming part of a second family. She knew he was still blaming himself for the death of his family. She had met his wife plenty of times and knew she wouldn’t want him moping away.

Joan still loved being with the children and helping them. If anything it was more exciting than her last job working as a secretary to a school governor in the ministry. A boring one at that who just did whatever Lucius Malfoy told him to do.

Malfoy tried that on Joan once and she had stopped and just glared at him. He got nervous and left. Joan had a very effective glare and skills to back it up.

She sighed and got the backup magic mirror. She enchanted it to contact hers with a say of her name. Joan went to Arlene’s room then.

Arlene Pov.

Luna and Arlene were happily packing their things away. Luna was pointing out things she should bring to wear when they noticed her standing in the doorway. Joan handed the mirror to Arlene and said, “If you need me for anything then just say my name to this mirror and you can talk to me.”

She looked it over. It was a simple hand mirror that had no outward marks showing it was anything out of the ordinary. “Thank you.” She said as she put the mirror away.

Later that day Arlene and Luna arrived at the Lovegood home. They took the Floo in so they walked right into the kitchen on the first floor.

The amount of vibrant colors was overwhelming. The walls, the ceiling, the pots and pans, everything was brightly colored. Oddities littered the tables and countertops. The space would’ve been decently sized but due to the amount of objects in it the space felt cramped almost.

A metal, spiral staircase wound through the center of the room. Thuds of footsteps on it came down as someone rushed to the kitchen. Luna’s father, Xenophilius Lovegood, appeared with a smile on his face. “Luna! Welcome home!”

Luna ran to hug him. The two embraced while she said, “Hi dad.” Following their hug they did something cute but strange. They spun in circles going in different directions. Both stuck their hands out so their fingers gently brushed the other’s during the spin.

Arlene was both confused and intrigued by this dance they were doing. Luna explained, “It’s to ward off Wrackspurts.” Still confused but she didn’t ask about it.

They ceased the dance and Xenophilius greeted her, “Hello and welcome to our home.”

“I like it.” She complimented it.

“Can I get you anything? Tea? Food?” Xenophilius offered while moving towards the countertop.

Arlene raised her hands. “No thanks.”

Luna grabbed her hand. “Then you can come up and see my room.” Arlene got forced to go upstairs two floors into Luna’s bedroom.

The first thing to catch her eye was the painting on the ceiling. A rendition of her and Ginny with gold lettering surrounding them. On a closer look she could she the lettering spelled out ‘friendship.’

Her heart warmed and she felt a blush coming on. It didn’t really hit her until now just how close Luna held them to her heart. It was so overboard but so Luna at the same time. She never would’ve imagined that anyone would’ve done something like this for her.

She turned to Luna. “No one’s ever done something like this before for me. Thank you.” She hugged Luna tightly

Luna returned the hug. “I wanted to remember my friends while I was home.”

“We’ve been writing each other all summer, Luna.” She told her.

“I know but still.” She said back in the way only Luna could. “Want to see my collection of animal horns? My father and I didn’t hurt any of them we just found them in our travels.”

They broke the embrace and Arlene nodded in agreement. Luna showed her all her collections of strange and unusual items. After that she showed her around the house.

She would always point out when they passed something her and her father got on a trip. Almost every time it was something from a creature Arlene had never heard of. She was almost sure that Luna or her dad had made them up. She wasn’t going to say that though.

Luna took her outside to see the impressive view. It wasn’t as full or grandiose as the beach house. The open fields among the hills were still a beautiful sight. Arlene stood outside for a while enjoying the sight. Also a sun that wasn’t blinding was nice.

They walked in the fields for a while enjoying the natural beauty around them. After a few hours of just walking and talking Luna’s father called them back. They went in for dinner. He served pork roast with beans. It was decent. Nothing close to what Hogwarts served but food was food.

She stayed about three days there. They visited the nearby village but it was rather boring there. Mostly she listened to their stories of traveling around to foreign lands to find odd creatures. Though she didn’t believe in most of the creatures they went looking for but it was still fun to listen to their stories.

Arlene loved the time she spent there. Three days later Joan did come to get her.

Arlene had packed her suitcase and was hugging Luna. They let go of each other and Luna said, “I’ll see you back at Hogwarts.”

Arlene told her, “I’ll miss you.” She turned to Luna’s father. “It was nice getting to know you.”

“Likewise. You have a safe journey now.” He told her.

Luna pulled her into another hug. “I’m going to miss you.”

“I’ll miss you too.” She told her. They separated and Arlene made her way towards the fireplace. Joan said, “Connery Manor and they stepped in.

Arlene didn’t really realize what she had just heard until they stepped out into what was not the beach house.

It was dark at first but her eyes adjusted fairly quickly. They were in a dark room with couches and a coffee table. An ornate chandelier hung from the ceiling. Shelves and a large television became visible on the walls. “Wait.” She struggled to get the words out. “When did you?” Another pause as she noticed doorways leading to a kitchen and a dining room. “How did you?”

“What? You wanted to see it. Here we are.” Joan answered as if unimpressed by her own initiative. She then waved her wand and the lights came on.

Arlene had to squint to see for a few seconds. The cream colored walls and the dark carpet came into focus. The ceiling rose high above them with a walkway on the second floor.

She commented to Joan as they wandered into the kitchen area, “Luna and Ginny don’t have television sets but you and my family do. Why is that?”

She explained, “Most families in the magical community don’t like muggle television. Witches and wizards don’t make movies or shows so they have no reason to own them. I guess your family liked muggle television. I know Adrian does, the TV is his. I have used it plenty of times though.”

The kitchen was what you would expect of a kitchen. Now stairs leading to the second floor were visible. In front of them was a door that likely led to the front yard. They went upstairs first.

Arlene first passed a nice bathroom. It had been kept well cleaned in the years. Toilet paper still hung in a roll.

The next door was closed but they opened it anyway. She did technically own the house. They entered a nursery. Arlene felt her stomach knot up as she realized it was her nursery. The crib and all the toys laying around were all hers. They were all meant for a baby but it still was gut wrenching to see them.

A pile of clothes that used to be hers lay still folded on a dresser. She picked up one of the onesies. It was hard for her to believe she used to be so small but there was definitive proof in her hands.

She put it away. There was not much to see in here. No pictures, no books that held actual clues to her past. There were children’s books but just that. Children’s books. The next room she knew would be her parents’ room.

She had to swallow her fear, almost literally, to force herself to move towards it. She didn’t know why she was nervous but something about entering her dead parents’ bedroom put fear in her heart.

Arlene left her old nursery and went into her parents’ room. Her fears were for nothing. It was a normal bedroom. There was a bed and a wardrobe. A television was across the room mounted to the wall. The closet door was open showing clothes that hadn’t been worn in over ten years.

After a decent amount of searching neither of them found anything in the room. Until Joan lifted a corner of the blanket on the bed. A letter fell out and onto the floor.

Arlene picked it up and saw her name on the front. Her hands shook as she forced herself to open the letter. She pulled a single piece of paper out and unfolded it. Instead of a long letter she was hoping to see all she got was a single word:

Arbiter.

It only brought her confusion. She looked at Joan and asked, “Does arbiter mean anything to you?”

“No.” She shook her head. “Is that all it says?”

Arlene looked the paper over thoroughly front and back but found nothing else. An idea crossed her mind. “Could words be hidden by magic on here?”

“Try exposing it to your magic and see if anything comes up.”

Arlene closed her eyes. She focused deeply and tried to pull up her power again. It took an entire minute for her to get enough to give her hands a slight glow. Nothing appeared on the paper and she let go with a massive exhale.

The glow left her hands but no more words appeared on the sheet. Despite being disappointed she folded up the letter and returned it to the envelope. She stowed it in her pocket. “Nothing still. I think we’ve found all there is to find here.”

Joan simply nodded and led them out.


	7. Chapter 7

Adrian Pov

One week prior to school year starting.

Adrian Barnes was planning out a basic schedule for the year when something in the corner of his eye caught his attention. He looked out the window.

His office had a new window that overlooked the front gate to Hogwarts. Walking up the path was a long column of figures in black robes. Something about their movement seemed off. He reached down to the sill where he kept a pair of binoculars for situations just like this.

Looking through them he saw what was bothering him. The figures weren’t walking. They were gliding.

Dementors. Flowing like a river towards the school. What looked like hundreds of them. In front of them was a thin, seedy looking man.

“Shit,” He muttered as he dropped the binoculars and went to his trunk. He pulled out his dagger and strapped it to his ankle. Next he grabbed his .45 pistol without hesitation. He checked it loaded and clipped his holster to his belt. Thinking of how many Dementors he had seen, he grabbed a second magazine for his pistol and the only other gun he had: a .357 magnum revolver.

After attaching all his muggle weapons to himself he drew his wand. He closed his eyes and allowed himself to get lost in one of his happiest memories. The day he held his daughter for the first time. On the day she was born.

He waved his wand and muttered, “Expecto Patronum.” Nothing happened. He felt a tug within him but nothing came from his wand. He growled then sighed out, “Should’ve seen that coming.”

Regardless he left his office and charged down to the front doors. He met Filch along the way. He stopped Filch and told him, “Get to your office and lock your door. Dementors are approaching the castle.” His eyes widened and he turned back without a word.

Adrian stormed out the front doors. Hagrid approached him but Adrian told him, “Get your umbrella and lock yourself in your cabin. Dementors are approaching the castle.”

“You’ll need help with them.” Hagrid tried to counter him.

“No.” Adrian explained. “If they get past me, Filch and you are all that’s left. I need someone with a little bit of magic and fighting ability to get any that get past me. If they get past us both they’ll get inside. Then there’s no telling how hard they’ll be to find.”

Hagrid nodded and went to go get his umbrella.

Adrian reached the gate just as the reedy man and his weasel Patronus arrived at the other side.

Adrian placed his hand on the gate and stated, “I don’t remember ordering a hundred depression monsters. Turn around before I kill you all.”

The man just smiled in way that gave Adrian a genuine desire to kill him. It was a sick, creepy smile. The man told him, “The ministry has ordered dementors to guard this school due to the escape of the mass murderer and death eater, Sirius Black.” He drew an official looking document from his robes and extended it through the bars of the gate.

Adrian snatched it away. He read it extensively. As he did the sleazy man said, “I’m on a time schedule. You need to hurry along.”

“Too bad. I’ve got all the time in the world.” He slowed his reading speed down. He double checked the two signatures at the bottom. One was the minster’s and the other was Dumbledore’s. Two men he didn’t trust.

He dropped the document and returned to the gate. The man gave him a glare but Adrian ignored it. “Listen, you don’t know who I am so I’ll tell you this. I protect the students here from all threats. And most of them can’t produce a Patronus. I need you to prove to me that they aren’t a threat to them.”

“How?” The man asked. The most annoying thing about him was the air of arrogance about him. And the fact that he seemed like the type to creep on young women.

“Remove your Patronus and let’s see what they do to you.” Adrian suggested. His eyes widened and fear shone in them. “If they’re safe enough to be on a school campus then shouldn’t you feel safe around them?”

Still the man didn’t remove his Patronus. That’s when Dumbledore walked through the sea of Dementors with a Patronus shield in front of him. He said, “Professor Barnes, I need you to open the gate. I know how you feel about dementors but this is for the safety of the students.”

He almost gave a sarcastic comeback. Instead he said, “Yes Headmaster.” He waved his wand over the gate releasing the magical locks. It swung open and the dementors swooped in.

Some of them went straight for Barnes and his bad memories. He didn’t bother with his wand. He pulled his pistol out and jammed it into the mouth of the closest dementor. A loud gunshot later and it crumpled to the dirt missing the back of its skull. “See most people don’t realize dementors can die just like any other monster.”

The other ones backed away. Never had any seen a wizard kill one of their kind before. None of the others swooped towards him. The reedy wizard scolded him, “That was government property you just destroyed. I’ll have to file this with the ministry. You’ll be fined and put on trial.”

“Put on trial for self-defense?” He glared at the dementor delivery man. “Looking forward to it. I’ll tell them all about how you were incapable of controlling that government property.” The man glared back at him. “Unless you wanted it to attack me. Then that’s a whole different set of charges.” The man dropped his glare to the ground. Without a word he sulked away.

Dumbledore stood beside him. Professor Barnes told him, “Nothing good will come of this. They’re mortal but these things are unnatural in every other sense.”

Arlene Pov

Four days prior to the start of school year.

Arlene set aside her letter from Ginny detailing her trip to Egypt. In the last paragraph she had mentioned some fears of returning to Hogwarts. Knowing how well Ginny brought up things that bothered her Arlene had to assume that it was worse than what she was hinting at.

Arlene had been through a lot for sure but Luna had helped with that without her even knowing. Ginny had been used and possessed and Arlene couldn’t imagine what that had done to her mental state. Even now with the return to Hogwarts looming and imminent she must be having flashbacks.

This was beyond Luna and her now. Ginny needed professional help. She wondered if Madam Pomfrey knew any psychiatrics. Did the wizarding world even have them? Did Hogwarts have any therapists?

She pushed the thought out of her head. There was nothing she could do about it now. They were about to go school shopping for the year. Which meant a mass trip of all of them going to Diagon Alley.

They were getting lined up by the fireplace in groups of two. Joan felt the need to accompany each group to ensure they got the right spot. She trusted them but she also knew things went wrong from time to time.

Eventually they all got to the alley and proceeded to get their supplies. They all needed new books so they went to the bookstore first. Alongside her regular school books, Arlene picked up an encyclopedia of magical creatures. After spending several dozens of Galleons there they moved on to Madam Malkin’s robe shop. Arlene had grown over the summer enough to need new robes.

Arlene kept it simple with just another set of black robes for the new year. One of the boys insisted on getting fitted for new dress robes just on the off chance he needed them at school. She had to admit it might be a good idea to get her own dress robes refitted but it wasn’t a priority.

They then went to restock on their personal potions supplies. Arlene decided to get a newer cauldron since her current one had some scorch marks on the bottom. The pet owners needed to get more food and treats for themselves. Arlene had never had the chance to own a pet so she wasn’t sure how well of an owner she would be. She decided to not risk it when putting the life of something else on the line.

They stocked up on ink and quills while they were there. With that all of the shopping was complete. Joan took them to treat themselves at the ice cream parlor.

She got a bowl of chocolate covered in sprinkles and caramel. She watched the crowds go by as she ate it. Other students and parents getting their supplies. It was strange watching normal witches and wizards with normal parents going by. They knew their family history. There was no wondering what happened to their parents or why they were left alone.

Then again she wasn’t alone anymore. Joan had been taking great care of her and the others. Professor Barnes had opened his home to them. Luna and Ginny were great friends to her. Before being friends with someone had been scary and difficult. Now it was encouraged and easy.

This was when she missed Eliza, her friend from the orphanage. She hadn’t seen her since the day she was sent to the government run home. It had to be better there than the one they were at before. With the constant abuse and suppression of anything natural that had been Karen Gregory’s method of raising children. Still she had a desire to know if she was doing okay.

This also brought her to another thought. Before whenever they tried to report the abuse they were either ignored or straight up called liars. Here in the magical world though Gregory’s influence was null and void. Meaning this was her chance to tell someone about it. She decided to tell Joan as soon as she got the chance.

Once they were finished with their ice cream Joan led them back to the fireplaces. They left the alley and returned to the beach house for the next few days. Soon enough their trips to Hogwarts would begin.


	8. Chapter 8

Arlene Pov

They were at King’s Cross station and had just passed through the barrier to platform 9 and ¾. That red steam locomotive brought a warm feeling to Arlene’s heart as she looked at it for the first time in months. It had been the very train that had taken her away from her morbid and dull life before.

Almost as soon as she had moved away from the barrier she spotted a group of people with flaming red hair. She moved towards the shortest one. The one with the longest hair. “Ginny!” She called out.

The redhaired girl spun revealing her friend. A smile shone on her face as she called out, “Arlene!”

The two met in a hug. It was good to see Ginny smile. They broke apart and she asked her, “How was Egypt?”

Ginny shrugged and answered, “Sandy.” After a moment she explained, “It was really cool. We got to see the pyramids, ancient tombs, even a real mummy! It was really exciting.” An excited expression splashed on her face and she added, “I got to see my brother, Bill. He’s a curse breaker there.”

The rest of the family noticed that Arlene was there. The twins, Fred and George, swooped around for the double trouble attack.

Both, “Hello Arlene.”

Arlene, “Hello Fred, hello George.”

Fred, “How was your summer?”

George, “Not getting into any more fights with giant snakes are we?”

Fred, “I certainly hope not.”

George, “Not good for the health.”

Arlene hadn’t missed the look that crossed Ginny’s face when they mentioned the monster from the chamber. She had been right. Ginny was still troubled by her experience last year. Experience was putting it lightly. Having been possessed and used to release an ancient monster would mess most people up.

Fred and George only just noticed it and made a quick save.

Fred, “Egypt was a blast though.”

George, “Yeah, the tombs and curses.”

Fred, “Very exciting.”

A bad quick save but it was a valiant attempt.

The real save arrived in the form of Luna Lovegood skipping up at that moment. She scooped up both Arlene and Ginny into a group hug. She let them go and greeted them, “Hello friends. How was your journey to the platform? See any Nargles?”

Arlene smiled and told her, “No Nargles but I enjoyed the trip. Didn’t have any troubles.”

She turned to Ginny. “Been spending the last few days at the Leaky Cauldron. We’ve been staying here since we got back from our trip to Egypt.”

Luna commented, “That must’ve been lovely. I do enjoy reading on all the odd curses hidden within the tombs. I heard of one that made an intruder’s ears grow ten times normal size.”

The train whistled and Luna said, “We should say our goodbye’s and get aboard. We can talk on the train.”

Ginny and Luna went to say bye to their parents. Arlene knew Joan was coming to Hogwarts so she didn’t have anyone to say bye to. Instead she went to the train and reserved a compartment for them.

The train wasn’t too crowded yet so she found one early on. She set her luggage in the rack and waited for the others to arrive. About ten minutes later they arrived together. The train took off not long after that and they were on their way back to Hogwarts.

They talked about the last weeks of summer along the trip. The time came for Arlene to tell them about her various homes. Their jaws hung wide open as she told them about her estates. It was hard to sound humble while doing so. She didn’t want to seem like she was boasting but it was hard to not sound like it.

An hour later Ginny politely got up to go see how her brothers were doing. With her gone there was a moment of silence where the rain splattering against the window was much louder. Arlene was about to mention Ginny’s mental health when Luna became very scared.

Her eyes went wide and her face paled even harsher than normal. Her hands shook with fear. Without warning she jumped from the seat to look outside the compartment. “Ginny! Come back inside.”

“Luna what’s wrong?” Arlene asked as Ginny returned with a confused look on her face. Before she could answer the train began to slow down. The brakes squealed as it came to a halt.

Ginny shook as she told them, “We still have another hour before we reach Hogwarts.” Arlene then realized her hands were shaking.

She tried to stop them but her own fear prevented it. She asked again, “Luna what’s wrong? Please tell us.”

Luna shook her head but told them anyway, “Bad things. We have to keep quiet.”

Then the power went out.

“I have to find my brothers.” Ginny told them.

Luna tried to reassure her, “They’ll be fine but we can’t leave the compartment.”

Arlene shook her head in confusion. Luna had always been good at predicting things but this was far beyond that. There was no way she would’ve been able to see all this coming. She didn’t have time to think on it much longer. Screams of terror echoed down the train.

All three of them shied from the door. Screams of witches and wizards got closer as whatever was coming approached their compartment. The three of them huddled together as Luna and Ginny drew their wands. Arlene tried to focus her magic to her hands but was having trouble concentrating.

The door to their compartment slid open. A cold presence joined theirs. Arlene’s hands lit up to see what monster was before them.

A massive, cloaked figure was before them. It had to duck to enter the compartment. No face was visible underneath it’s hood. It almost seemed to sniff at the air. The hands were visible at its side. They were rotten and grey. Like a dead thing. The last thing she noticed was the lack of feet. The monster just floated above the ground. Then it charged.

It pushed Luna and Arlene out of the way. It gripped Ginny by the neck and lifted her from the ground. It made a sucking, rasping noise like a dying creature trying to draw in breath. Ginny spasmed as her eyes rolled back.

Righteous anger filled Arlene as she watched Ginny get attacked. Her hands glowed brightly. She flung them forward and golden fire flashed out from them.

It struck the monster into the seat, freeing Ginny. It got up and charged at her instead. Arlene pushed her hands out again. The gold fire lashed out and pushed the monster entirely out of the compartment.

With smoke trailing from its smoldering cloak, the monster fled in fear.

Luna lit up the compartment with her wand. Both of them went to Ginny to see if she was okay. Her skin was pale and cold. Only slight movements of breathing showed that she was alive.

Arlene’s glowing hands had faded and she felt drained now. She tried to help Lune get Ginny into a sitting position but she collapsed as well. Arlene could only barely stay conscious.

A greying, haggard looking, man entered the compartment. He held a bar of chocolate up and explained, “I’m Professor Lupin. Did a Dementor attack her?”

Luna answered, “Yes but we managed to drive it off. Can you help?”

The Professor kneeled down and broke off a piece of his candy. “Give this to her when she wakes up. Keep trying to get her up.” Luna took the chocolate and the man left the compartment.

Luna gently shook Ginny and begged, “Ginny, please. Wake up. Wake up.” She stirred slowly. Her eyes cracked open. She scrunched up a bit but relaxed when she saw the monster was gone. Luna held out the chocolate. “Ginny eat this. It’ll make you feel better.”

Ginny took the candy from her. She looked over it first then ate a piece of it. Almost immediately color returned to her cheeks and her eyes regained some of their shine.

Arlene’s spell of fatigue was passing. She was able to stand up on her own now. She was just able to get back into her seat.

The lights returned, blinding them for a few seconds. The train jolted and began to move again.

Ginny was the only one to speak, “Bloody Hell.”

The train arrived at Hogwarts and they got off dressed in their robes. It was a solemn event. After the dementors practically invaded the train no one was in the mood to talk much. Not even people who were normal bullies had much to say after that.

This year they were to take carriages to the castle instead of the boats from first year. They seated six apiece and were drawn by black, skeletal looking, horses with drawn up wings.

Arlene commented to Ginny, “Odd things to draw carriages of children.”

“What?” Was her confused response.

Before Arlene could form a response Luna came to the rescue, “She can’t see them. Thesterals can only be seen by those who have seen death.”

“Thesterals? Wait, you two see something that I can’t?” Ginny asked.

“Yes.” Luna looked to the other carriages. “And most of Hogwarts can’t seem to see them either.” She was right. Most of the other students were boarding their carriages without concern. “Perhaps they are lucky in that regard. Don’t feel bad, Ginny. Despite their dark beauty, the price of seeing them isn’t worth the cost.”

She seemed to drop it after that. They got in the stagecoach and almost closed the door. Arlene saw the two Slytherin boys who hung out with Draco Malfoy last year pushing Neville Longbottom into a cart. Ginny peeked her head out and saw what was happening. She called out, “Hey, Longbottom! Get over here.”

The Slytherins backed off letting Neville come to their carriage. The two were not accompanied by Malfoy this time.

They closed the door and the carriage started to move towards the castle. The castle was still as beautiful as it was the first time she saw it. The towers, the grounds, the lights. All backdropped against the perfect night sky. It was one of the most picturesque images she could remember seeing. Just watching it bye through the window was enough to bring her mood back up.

They passed through some gates complete with dementors on either side. They all looked to the ground as they passed them. Not even the view could distract her from those things.

Soon the carriages stopped and they got out and into the castle. Luckily there were no dementors in here. Arlene voiced her concerns, “Why are those things here?”

Ginny told her, “There was an escape at the wizard prison. A murderer named Sirius Black.” After a moment she added, “He’s the first person to ever escape. These dementors are the guards for the prison, Azkaban.”

“Why are they here and not looking for him?” Arlene asked. She didn’t understand why they would send prison guards to a school.

Ginny shook her head. With a hint of fear in her voice she told her, “I don’t know.”

They were led straight into the great hall. Ginny had to leave them to go to the Gryffindor table. As Neville left they heard him mutter to Ginny, “Thank you.”

Arlene and Luna went to the Ravenclaw table. They sat down and waited for the sorting to begin. The new students came up and were sorted into their new houses. It was brief but a general good mood began to permeate throughout the school.

During the sorting she scanned the staff’s table to see the new teachers. She saw Joan. Well, Professor Winters now. Hagrid was up there with the Professor they had seen on the train. Professor Barnes was up there.

It was the first time she had seen him since the night they had moved in to his house. She couldn’t figure out why he had stayed away. Professor Winters had mentioned something about him making repairs to Hogwarts but the way she had said it made it sound like she was upset about it. Maybe he was using it as an excuse for something else.

Her train of thought was stopped by Dumbledore standing up. He began to speak but she was distracted by his smile. Even from here she felt a chill crawl up his spine from it. Only a dementor could replicate that effect. She focused on his words in case he said something important. “Some of you may be confused by why we have some of the dementors of Azkaban hosting at our school. You should know that there was an escape of a single convict at the prison. The ministry and I have agreed that hosting the dementors will provide protection from the escapee attempting to come to this school. This is for your protection. We must protect all our students.” Arlene swore his eyes settled on her. “For they are all precious.”

Arlene felt that chill up her spine intensify. Dumbledore looked another way and finished, “Now for our new Professors. I regret to inform all of you that Professor Sinistra has retired due to… recent events from the last two years. However, we have a new astronomy teacher, Professor Winters.”

Joan stood up and waved to the crowd with a humble smile. Arlene and Luna clapped enthusiastically for her. She sat down and Dumbledore went on, “I am pleased to introduce our new defense against the dark arts teacher, Professor Lupin.” The man from the train stood up and gave a slow wave. Applause filled the room along with some whispers about his ragged appearance.

He sat down and Dumbledore said, “Our last new addition but not our least. Professor Grubbly-Plank has decided to retire to spend time with his remaining limbs. Fortunately we have a new care of magical creatures teacher, Professor Hagrid.” A gentle applause filled the room but Arlene and Luna gave it their all. He stood up beaming with happiness.

Dumbledore clapped his hands and finalized, “Let the feast begin.”

The same as the end of last year, the plates in front of her filled with food. A seemingly endless supply of mashed potatoes, glazed pastries, beans, roast beef, chicken, sausages, kippers, and all manner of delicious looking food. The flasks filled with pumpkin juice.

Arlene loaded her plate and dug in. The food was excellent. It satisfied her hunger. She ate as much as she could until she felt absolutely stuffed. Beside her Luna indulged in her food as well.

Soon enough the last of the food was consumed and Dumbledore stood up again. He sent them to bed and they headed off to Ravenclaw tower. They were some of the first to reach the knob.

The raven came to life and asked, “What always runs in the bed and empties out its mouth?”

One of the fifth years shook his head and said, “It has to be some kind of magical creature.”

Arlene answered the riddle, “A river.”

“Correct.” The door opened, letting them into the common room. They went past the fireplace and up the stairs to their beds. Their luggage was already set up at the feet of their respective beds. Arlene and Luna were next to each to their delight.

She jumped onto her bed and let out a loud sigh of relief as she settled in. Luna crawled in hers and asked, “Are you excited for classes tomorrow?”

Arlene rolled to look at her. “Yes. I have to admit those last few weeks of summer were getting a little boring.” A yawn escaped her. “It is going to be nice to learn more about magic.” Luna nodded. She was visibly fighting off her drowsiness. Arlene told her. “We can find out tomorrow. Let’s get some sleep for now.”

As tired as she was sleep would not find her for a while. Out of frustration she got up and opened her trunk. On the top of all her things was the letter she had received from the goblins. She had summoned her magic so easily on the train so she should be able to open the letter now. Her eyes closed and she focused within herself. She felt it in there. She struggled to pull it to the surface. For a whole minute she sat there trying. Her hands glowed for a second.

A line appeared on the envelope. Not a seam but the beginning of one. At this point she could barely stay awake. Even if she could open it all the way tonight she wouldn’t be able to read it. Not even the excitement of reading it could keep her up much longer. It was all she could do to close the lid to her trunk and crawl back into bed before she lost consciousness.


	9. Chapter 9

Adrian Pov

Early the next morning as just the barest signs of the coming dawn were peering over the horizon Adrian stepped onto the Quidditch field. He was wearing loose athletic gear made for running and body weight exercises.

Another figure was already standing there. Joan, wearing similar gear, was doing stretches on the field. He walked up beside her and began similar stretches. He commented, “So, we both still wake up for this routine?”

“Yeah.” She responded without stopping. “It was ingrained into us well.” Before he could say anything else she went on, “I’m just glad you could show up for something.”

He hid his wince well but the sting was still there. He tried to think of an excuse but nothing that he knew would satisfy her came to mind. With a sigh he hid as an exhale he told her, “I apologize but I don’t think that’s enough.”

They finished their stretches at almost the same time. They began their morning run. They circled the field, seats and all. The goal was five kilometers.

As they ran she told him, “I know why you feel the need to stay away. You still blame yourself for…” She didn’t finish it. She didn’t want to hurt him. She just wanted him to understand. “I know it hurts. You didn’t deserve that and neither did they. The only way you’ll ever truly recover is to face it.”

They turned towards the lake after the second kilometer for a change in scenery. Adrian wanted to explain himself. “The monks told me something similar. I can meditate and cleanse myself all I want. I thought that coming here to teach and protect the students would help.”

Going around the whole lake would’ve been far more than their distance. So they turned around at the one kilometer mark and made for the forest.

Adrian went on, “I shouldn’t have avoided you and the children. I was just using the work here at Hogwarts as an excuse. It’s cause she reminds…” He stopped mid-sentence. Unable to say what had been on his mind.

His knees began to ache on the last few hundred meters. It had started roughly two years ago and was getting worse. He knew it was a sign of his age. He could only stave off his mortality for so long with exercise.

Joan picked up the conversation, “I know it hurts. I don’t expect you to ever be fully better but you should at least try.” They finished off their run and walked for a minute to steady their breathing. “I was there for you when it happened and I want to be here for you now. I can’t do that unless you let me though. I want to help you but you have to let me.”

The walked up to the forest and found a pair of branches at the perfect height. They jumped up to the branches and began doing pull ups. The goal was forty.

The conversation lulled as they performed the exercises. Adrian knew he had made a mistake in staying away from the children he had adopted. They finished their pull ups and took a breather before going to the next set of exercises.

He told her, “I was wrong to avoid the situation. I’m sorry.”

She didn’t say anything but they moved on to pushups. The goal was seventy.

She spoke during those exercises, “I forgive you. You’re only human. We all make mistakes.” They finished and stood up. “Next summer though you don’t have an excuse.” She flashed him a smile full of sass. “Unless you bit off more than you could chew with renovating the castle?”

He returned the smile and said, “I’ll have you know there’s not one trick stair or squeaky door left in this former deathtrap of a school.” With a slightly more serious tone he added, “Don’t know why Dumbledore let it stay that way for so long.”

Joan remained silent for a while before saying, “Let’s do the last set.”

They did crunches next. The goal was eighty. When they finished with that their daily exercise were completed. They went to shower and prepare for the school day.

At least they started to until two dementors flew from the trees.

Adrian, unarmed, brought his fists up. “Behind us, hostiles!” He prepared for hand to hand combat. He didn’t have his wand or any other weapons on hand so he used the only weapons he had. Himself.

Joan was more prepared. She drew her wand out. “Expecto Patronum!” A silvery white lion burst from her wand and launched itself at the two dementors. The beast brought one down with its powerful jaws and flung it back into the forest.

Dementors don’t defecate but the other gave a reaction that could be closely described as shitting himself and running.

Adrian put his hands down. “Thanks.”

The lion faded as Joan raged, “What fucker thought it would be a good idea to put sadness monsters around a castle full of children?” They made their way more properly towards the castle. Joan went on, “We can’t let the things roam around freely. We have to have some way of controlling them.”

Adrian suggested, “We can talk to Professor Lupin. See if he’ll teach the older students the Patronus charm. That’s the best we can do until they’re sent away.”

He didn’t feel like that solution was adequate. The dementors had little self-control. Orders from their superiors wouldn’t keep them in line for long. Especially after the events of last year and many students having those bad memories fresh in their minds.

Every bad memory in the castle was a dinner bell to those monsters. They were a threat to the students. A threat to the faculty. A threat to him.

He couldn’t produce a Patronus and he didn’t want to walk around fully armed all the time. There were a variety of other curses that would affect the dementors. He didn’t want to throw the killing curse around though. Not around all those children.

He said, “Joan, I’m not good around dementors. You know I can’t make a Patronus anymore. Getting close enough to stab a dementor is dangerous. I can’t exactly throw more dangerous curses around children regardless of my accuracy. I need you to be the main deterrent against them.”

She gave him a cocky grin and commented, “I already knew I was the main deterrent. You’re going to have to step up your game to be this school’s best defender.”

He threw another cocky grin right back at her, "alright, i'll step it up then."


	10. Chapter 10

Arlene Pov

Arlene woke up as sunlight poured through the window. She got up and stretched. A shower and change of robes later Luna and her went down to breakfast.

The tables and plates were laden with eggs and toast. Bacon was abundant. Coffee and orange juice flowed like water. Arlene looked to see if Ginny was up at Gryffindor table. Her bright, red hair should’ve been easily visible from the table. So it was obvious when she wasn’t at the table.

Concern tugged at her mind as she made her way to Ravenclaw table with Luna. They sat together as Arlene leaned in towards Luna to say, “Did you see Ginny?”

“She’s about to walk over to us.” She calmly stated.

Arlene was about to ask how she knew when a certain redhead’s voice stopped her. “Hey guys. How are you two doing?”

They turned to see Ginny standing behind them. At first Arlene was happy to see her. Then she noticed the bags under her eyes. She was still happy to see her but not happy to see those. They were not a good sign of her mental health.

Arlene responded, “I’m good. Waiting to get my schedule. How are you doing?”

Ginny answered, “I had a little trouble sleeping. Some memories about…” She didn’t say.

She was reassured that she didn’t have to by Luna, “We know what you mean. It’s understandable after what you went through last year. You can talk to us if you need to.”

The Weasley blushed. “Thanks Luna. Maybe later. I’m fine for now.”

Professor Flitwick started going around handing out schedules. Ginny had to go back to her own table because Professor McGonagall was doing the same for her students.

Arlene got her own adjusted schedule again this year. Their first period was Herbology so it was a class Arlene had too. The second was Transfiguration so she didn’t have that one.

Mere minutes later they were heading off to class. The second year Ravenclaw class went to the greenhouses with the second year Hufflepuffs.

Professor Sprout was energetic this morning. She walked in and loudly proclaimed, “Welcome to the new school year students. I hope everyone is ready to learn about all kinds of new plants.” She scanned the room. “I see plenty of familiar faces that I’m happy to see again.” Her eyes lingered on Arlene, who had been a top student last year.

The Professor pulled up a pot with a bulbous headed plant in it. The head was red with black spots on it. The stalk was a foot long and bright green. “This is the Red Snatcher. It can snatch small insects out of the air.” To demonstrate she tossed a bean over the plant. With the speed of a striking snake it lashed out. The head split into four petals and closed over the bean then returned to the normal position with unnatural calm.

Some of the students gasped. Now the plant seemed completely harmless. They had just witnessed the savagery of it though.

Professor Sprout reassured them, “The bite can’t harm humans. It will only leave marks and a slight sting. The roots grow very deep and it has a strong grip on the other hand. It has been known to trap people for up to an hour.” She gave them a bright smile. “I’m going to teach you how to relax the jaws so that doesn’t happen to any of you.”

She reached towards the plant and rubbed the stem just below the head. The jaws opened slightly and the entire plant seemed to droop. “We only have the one plant so we can’t have every student do an actual performance. I do apologize for that. We can do an in depth study on them.”

The rest of the class was taking notes on identification, diet, and soothing of the Red Snatcher. She gave them eight inches of parchment on the Red Snatcher due by the end of the week.

Arlene had a free period so she said bye to Luna. She debated on looking for Professor Barnes or going to the library. There was still class going on so he was likely busy. The library would be completely free of students at this time.

She made her way that way. She passed by the staff room on the way. Voices carried out that stopped her.

The headmaster was saying, “You moved Harry from his relatives without informing me? He was in danger. They are his legal guardians.”

Professor Barnes, master alchemist, responded calmly, “Not true. The ministry, upon learning how abusive the Dursley family was, happily transferred guardianship over to me.”

The head of Gryffindor house, Professor McGonagall backed him up in a begrudging tone, “He did use all the legal routes.”

The headmaster wined, “He’s not safe from Voldemort. How will he be safe without his blood magic?”

The master alchemist explained, “He was staying at a home built to withstand a full assault by Voldemort and a team of his followers. He had one of the most highly trained warriors guarding him at all times with me on call and mere seconds away. It was in a remote location that he had no knowledge of and cannot be traced by normal means.”

Dumbledore demanded to know, “How do you know he can’t find it?”

“You couldn’t.” She could hear the smugness in his voice. “Unless you’re admitting he’s a greater wizard than you are.”

She flinched as the headmaster thundered, “That is beside the point! I cannot have him away from his true home!” Dumbledore seemed determined to win. “Harry Potter will be where I want him and nowhere else!”

There was the screech of a chair being moved. Professor Barnes words had an edge to them that scared even her. His tone reminded her of when he was talking to Ollivander or when he was talking to the thing that possessed Ginny last year. “You’re so concerned about having your precious Potter where you want him. Yet you fail to even act concerned over the other students I have taken into my care. Before most of them would be living on the streets or the pitiful excuse of a home the foster system has put in place. You mind telling me why that is? Why are you so focused on protecting only one student? What about the others.” There was a pause. “Unless you enjoy playing favorites.”

“ENOUGH!” Roared the Headmaster. “I may have been rash to judge you. Perhaps you may have… decent quarters for Mr. Potter. I am glad you made the sacrifice to bring the other students into your care and keep them safe.” There was an edge to Dumbledore’s tone now. He had backed off for now. It sounded like it was only a temporary retreat.

The door opened and Professor McGonagall walked out with an irritated look on her face. Professor Barnes stood at one end of the table with a broken quill in a clenched hand. The headmaster stormed out only stopping once he had caught sight of her.

A fake smile appeared under those mad eyes of his. That familiar chill up her spine returned as he spoke to her. “Miss Connery, aren’t you supposed to be in class?”

Seconds passed as she gathered her voice to speak. “I had a free period. I was heading to the library.”

“Ah, so good to see our young students here pursuing their education even in their spare time.” He told Professor McGonagall. A mad twinkle shined in his eyes. “I do enjoy seeing them prosper.” Fortunately they left after that.

Professor Barnes was still in the room. He was staring at his broken quill with a sad look on his face. She walked in and asked, “Professor?”

He glanced in her direction. “Miss Connery. Before I say anything else I should apologize for not visiting you or the others over the summer. I was avoiding a personal problem of mine.” He put the broken quill in his pocket. “I won’t tell you the whole story now.” He rubbed the back of his neck and asked in a more positive tone, “What you heard didn’t bother you did it? The headmaster just got emotional. My job security is very solid. You shouldn’t have to worry about him interfering with our home structure.”

Arlene shook her head. “I’m not upset. He just…”

“I get it.” He took over so she didn’t have to put it into words. “I know what you mean. They call him a mad genius. Well, something’s definitely mad about him. The genius part I’m less sure of.” He sighed and amended, “Still, I’m sure you have nothing to fear from him. He’s been headmaster a while and I haven’t heard anything terrible about him.”

She nodded and said, “Thank you Professor. There’s several other things I’ve been wanting to tell you though.”

Professor Barnes drew his wand and asked, “Are you comfortable with me closing the door? For your informational privacy.” She nodded and he closed the door with a wave of his wand. He gestured for her to continue.

Arlene took a deep breath and then dumped everything on him at once. “Professor I have magic without the use of a wand that J- Professor Winters offered to teach me in and said you knew some on it as well. I’m afraid for Ginny Weasley’s mental health since she got possessed and got caught up in the Chamber of Secrets business. She is still hurting from the after effects and needs professional medical help. I also feel compelled to tell someone of the mental and physical abuse I suffered at the hands of my orphan home guardian. She is a religious nut that needs to be put in a prison because she abuses children. Also I wish you had visited because you were such an inspiration to me to pursue alchemy. You vanished after the first night of summer break and I haven’t seen you since. I thought you might not want to see me again.”

She hadn’t looked directly at him the entire time she was saying all this. She did glance at him at the end. His eyes were wide and confused. His mouth straight as an arrow. It was almost an entire minute before he spoke. “Yep. That’s what I get for not being around for three months.” With a sigh and a rub of his nose he said, “You’re right I should’ve come around. As for your magic. Jo- Professor Winters did tell me about it. I’m working on that now. One of us will let you know when we figure it out." He leaned his head back. "It’s understandable that Miss Weasley is suffering from trauma from her ordeal. Being possessed by a dark wizard isn’t something people get over easily. Madam Pomfrey is a brain healer…really odd term.” He shook his head. “The point is she can help Miss Weasley. I’ll bring it up to her.”

Arlene fidgeted with her fingers and said, “I think that covers everything.” She wasn’t sure if we wanted to bring up her abuse now. It wasn’t something she wanted to discuss.

However, Professor Barnes wasn’t going to let that one slide. “No it doesn’t.” He wasn’t looking at her. His eyes had drifted to the table with a faraway look in them. “You said you were abused. You don’t have to tell me the details. With your permission I’d like to recommend Madam Pomfrey.” She opened her mouth to protest. He went on, “You want Miss Weasley to go. You have experienced traumatic horrors as well. Perhaps they don’t show as well. That doesn’t take away from the damage that was done.”

Those words sunk in. She was loathe to admit she needed help. Her whole life had been spent learning that no one in the system cared about her problems. The sudden turn of someone wanting to help was unprecedented. She took a deep breath and said, “You can tell her.”

All at once her shoulders relaxed as if a great weight had been lifted from them. The knot in her stomach unclenched. Her heartbeat slowed to normal pace. The simple allowance of that had been enough to relax her.

The door opened with a wave of his wand. His gaze returned to her. “I look forward to seeing you in Alchemy. Bye Miss Connery.”

“See you later, Professor.” She turned to leave.

When she reached the door he spoke again, “Miss Connery?” She turned to look at him. “I need to know the location of you former home to let the authorities know. They’ll need to be there at some point.” His eyes had returned to that faraway look.

She told him the address. Then said, “You’ll have a hard time getting them to do anything. My abuser had the whole town in their pocket.”

He simply nodded and said, “I have ways. I’ll make it happen.” Something about the look in his eyes made her not want to question it.

She left and went off to the library.


	11. Chapter 11

Draco Pov

Later that afternoon Draco Malfoy made his way to Care of magical creatures class with a befuddled mind.

Ever since last year he had been very confused as to who he was and what he wanted. When Professor Barnes had been plain and open with him it had opened his eyes. He wasn’t sure if that was good or bad.

He had hoped going home would clear things up for him but it only made things worse. All his father’s anti-muggle rants became harsher on his ears. All the boasts of threatening ministry members sounded cruel. All the times he yelled at him for letting muggleborns do better than him hurt deeper.

In a way he hated Professor Barnes for it. At the same time he was thankful for it.

He had come to the realization that he only ever said Mudblood was because he had learned it from his family. Muggles had never hurt him personally. He had no reason to hate them. They didn’t even know he existed. Same with the blood status deal. No mud- muggleborn had ever hurt him.

Bloody Harry Potter being so famous and perfect and seeker before him and a hero and getting all the points for bloody Gryffindor and just completely handsome.

Ever since that first day in the entrance hall he had felt…something for Potter. At first he had just liked the way he looked. At time grew on his feelings became…more. This grew into frustration that his father would disown him for being…not straight. Not willing to spread the Malfoy bloodline. Even if he could face his father’s wrath Potter felt nothing but hate for him.

Ever since that first day when he had approached him the wrong way Potter had seen him as the enemy. This just made him more frustrated.

He still couldn’t pull his eyes away from him for long as they were walking towards Hagrid’s hut. They reached the hut to find him waiting outside it.

As they walked up Draco noticed the hut had been improved over the summer. He couldn’t see the inside. It had been nearly doubled in size. The roof was now proper tile. The wooden walls had been cleaned and several replaced. The new room off to the side was sturdy. Malfoy wasn’t an architect but he would’ve guessed it was professional looking work.

Hagrid waved back to it and announced, “Good afternoon everyone. I hope you’ll notice my new hut. Completely remodeled and refurbished over the summer. Thanks greatly to Professor Barnes. With a little help from yours truly.”

Ever perfect Potter told him, “Looks great Hagrid.” How come he never told Draco he looked great?

The began to move down the tree line. Draco had been in the forbidden forest exactly once and that had been enough for a lifetime. That night the Dark Lord had descended on him and Harry. The thing they never told anyone was how he had pushed Harry out of the way. It easily brushed him aside and went after Potter again. Then the centaur came and saved them. Harry still refused to speak of it.

They came to a paddock with nothing in it. A snide remark rose within him but he held it back. Hagrid walked into the paddock towards the trees saying, “Open your books.”

“How?” It came out sounding ruder than he meant it.

Hagrid looked back confused, “Just stroke the spine.” He then disappeared into the trees.

Draco looked his book over and stroked the spine. In its belt binding it seemed to relax. He undid the belt and it flopped open to the correct page even. He huffed, impressed.

He looked to Potter to see him struggling with it. He had taken his belt off the book before stroking the spine. It was now fighting him. Weasley and Granger were off to the side too afraid to step in.

A mix of concern and a chance to pride on himself filled him. He jogged forward and reached in. Potter managed to hold the book still long enough for him to get the necessary stroke in. The book instantly relaxed.

Unable to contain himself, he prided, “Having book problems Potter?”

The look on his face was a mix of loathing and confusion. He bolted upright and demanded, “What’s the deal Malfoy? Halfway through last year you start being nice to me all the sudden. Why?”

He didn’t know how to respond. This was so unexpected. Never would he have guessed that Potter might’ve actually noticed his change. Certainly not call him out for it in front of two whole classes.

There was a rustle of leaves and several people made noises of surprise. They both turned to see what was going on.

Several large, beasts led by Hagrid had come through the trees. They were a mix of horses and eagles. Draco already knew them as Hippogriffs but Hagrid announced it to the rest of the class for those who didn’t know.

As Hagrid explained how to properly approach them Crabbe and Goyle walked up to him. Crabbe asked, “Why did you save stupid Potter? Would’ve been funny to see him get eaten.”

Draco had been on and off with them since his awakening. He didn’t want to tell them off completely but he didn’t want to go around bullying anyone with them anymore. “Can’t just let people get eaten by books. Even if this school is going to the dogs. Besides makes me look good that I saved big, famous, Harry Potter.”

They seemed satisfied with that answer. He turned back to see big, famous, Harry Potter walking casually up to one the deadly creatures.

His heart jumped up into his throat. What was he thinking this time? He bowed and waited. He could almost picture the beast roaring and tearing him apart with its talons. The hippogriff bowed in return instead. Draco’s shoulders slumped as he let out a pent up breath.

Potter went up to pet him. Draco held his breath again until the hippogriff relaxed under his touch. The class clapped except for Crabbe and Goyle. They only started when they saw Draco doing it.

“Alright I think he might let you ride him now.” Hagrid told him.

“What?” Harry and Draco said simultaneously.

Harry, hesitantly, climbed onto the beast’s back. With a jolt of Draco’s heart, Hagrid slammed the hippogriff’s back. It spread its massive wings and took off into the air. Draco watched as it circled the paddock once and landed in the same spot it had started.

Everyone clapped and gave applause. Draco didn’t only because he was busy breathing in relief that he hadn’t fallen off or worse.

The rest of the class then got to approach the rest of the hippogriffs. Crabbe and Goyle followed him to Potter’s. They did the bow and wait. The hippogriff bowed after a moment but eyed Crabbe warily.

It let Malfoy stroke the neck but he didn’t try to get on it. Hippogriffs really were beautiful creatures once you got past how dangerous they were. The sleek feathers had a shine to them in the sunlight. Powerful muscles could be seen rippling throughout the body. They was pride in the way they held their heads. Like the way he used to hold his own. He wanted to hold it high again but for different reasons.

Crabbe boasted, “Stupid animal anyway. If stupid Potter could do it I could do it for sure.” He then landed a meaty hand on the hippogriff.

The majestic beast turned deadly in an instant. It reared up swinging its talons through the air. Malfoy shoved Crabbe out of the way. He hit the ground and yelled, “Why’d you push me?”

Before anything else could happen one of those talons lashed into Draco’s arm.

Burning pain emptied his mind. It wasn’t the initial pierce that hurt. The talon was sharp and cut with little resistance. It was the exit and the tearing from the dull portion that hurt. His flesh was ripped and blood spurted out. He barely felt him hit the ground. All he could do was scream as the blood ebbed out of him. Pain held him in its grasp now.

There was yelling around him. Some large hands picked him up and he felt himself get carried off.

Draco had the occasional beating from his father but mostly he was verbally and emotionally abusive. He was rich and had most tasks done for him. He and pain were distant strangers. Except now pain was on him. It was inside him.

Later he would realize it hadn’t been that bad. In the moment though it was all he could focus on. He didn’t know how bad the injury was. For all he knew he might be about to lose his hand.

The pain faded down before he passed out. He was coherent long enough to hear Potter say, “He only got hurt because he was saving Crabbe. I guess Malfoy has some heroics in him.”


	12. Chapter 12

Arlene Pov

The next day she got her new schedule. First was a free period for her but the rest of Hufflepuff had Defense against the dark arts followed by Alchemy. She had several free periods interrupted by history of magic. At the end of the day was an extra block labeled, ‘Voluntary extra studies.’ It was located in a classroom just below the top of the astronomy tower.

That must be where Professor Winters was planning on teaching her about her magic.

Luna went off to do her Defense against the dark arts. Arlene planned on going back to the common room to get started on the homework for the week. She was stopped just outside the Great hall by a voice, “Miss Connery?”

She turned to see Professor Lupin walking towards her. He stopped short of her and gestured to a nearby bench. “Care to take a seat with me?” She nodded and they sat on the bench together. “I know of your condition. I understand why you won’t be in my class today. I think you should come though.”

Arlene was confused by his words. If he knew she was lacking in wand magic then why would she come to his class which needed the use of a wand. “Why? I can’t do anything practical there.”

He nodded. “True but you can learn. You’re still young though. Your magic might come to you in time. If it does you’ll need to know how to use it.” He readjusted himself on the seat. “I know you don’t want the rest of the school knowing of your delay of magic. I know a thing or two about keeping sensitive secrets about oneself.” He gave a tired chuckle. “I can make you invisible for the duration of the class. You can watch and learn. No one will know you’re there except for me. I don’t want to make you feel left out or jealous. You should be prepared for if your wand magic does come to you.”

Arlene thought about it. She already knew she had wandless magic. If nothing else it might be similar enough that learning about one could help with the other. At the end of the day she was supposed to learn about it her own magic. He was trying to help her. She figured it couldn’t hurt to take up his offer for one day at least.

She nodded and said, “Okay. I’ll try it out for today.”

He smiled. “Wonderful. Remember if you don’t like it just say so. You won’t hurt my feelings by telling me you don’t want to try it again. I only want what is best for your education.” He drew his wand and murmured a set of words.

Nothing changed as far as she could tell. She could even still see herself.

“It worked but you can still see yourself. If you don’t believe me ask your shadow.”

She looked around. She didn’t know where her shadow had been before. It’s not something most people notice most of the time. Now she couldn’t find it at all. She started to believe him. As a final check she pulled out the mirror that Joan had given her. It still worked as a normal mirror when not used as a phone. She couldn’t see herself in it at all.

She told him, “I’m ready.”

“Alright, be careful not to bump into anyone. They can’t see you now.” He turned and led her towards the Defense against the dark arts classroom.

She had never been there before so this was a new experience for her. The class was already filled with Ravenclaws and Gryffindors. The skeleton of a dragon hung from the ceiling. There were desks but they were pushed against the wall. She didn’t know if that was normal or not. A tall wardrobe stood in the middle of the classroom. It jolted making her jump.

She spotted Ginny and Luna standing next to each other. She waved to them but remembered they couldn’t see her. However, Luna did look in her general direction. Not directly at her though.

Professor Lupin greeted the class, “Good morning everyone. I apologize for my tardiness got caught up in some important business.” He raised a hand to the wardrobe. “Can anyone guess what might be inside there?” The wardrobe rattled again.

Luna answered, “It’s a boggart. Close friends with Nargles they are.” There were some snickers that Ginny killed with her glare.

The Professor smiled good naturedly. He commended her, “Correct, there is a boggart in the wardrobe. Ten points to Ravenclaw.” He walked across the room trying to get someone else to answer his next question. “Now, who can tell me what a boggart does?”

A Ravenclaw raised their hand. “It turns into your deepest fear. Whatever scares you the most it takes the shape of.”

He nodded. “Yes. It sounds intimidating but there is a simple spell to ward them off.” He stopped in the center of the room. “Repeat after me, Riddikulus!” The class repeated him. He nodded in approval. “Now the incantation alone is not enough. What really gets a boggart is laughter. So think of whatever scares you the most. Then think of some way to make it funny.”

He stepped towards the wardrobe. “Now, everyone form a line please.” As the rest of the class formed a line he stepped over to where Arlene stood. He pretended to look for something in his desk. Really he was there to whisper, “Miss Connery. You have the basics now. You don’t have to stay for the rest. I don’t want you to feel like you’re missing out on the fun.”

Arlene wasn’t really sure at first. She made up her mind quickly though. “I’ll stay. If nothing else I’ll get to see the spell in action.”

“Alright,” he responded, “If you change your mind I think no one will notice the door open and close quietly.” The wardrobe rattled again.

He pulled a radio out from under his desk and walked back to the class who was just now finishing making the line. A Gryffindor had taken the first spot. He asked her, “Are you ready?” She nodded. “You sure?” She nodded again. “Alright then.” Professor Lupin drew his wand and stood to the side. After starting the radio to a station playing cheery music, he waved his wand and the wardrobe’s doors opened.

There was only darkness for several seconds. Bursting out came a clown wielding a cleaver. The face was twisted and evil. With the mouth moving a sinister laugh crept from it.

The Gryffindor stood her ground with a pale face. “Riddikulus!” The clown vanished leaving only a pair of tap dancing shoes. There was chuckles throughout the class as the shoes danced harmlessly in front of them. “Wonderful! Next!” The professor exclaimed.

A Ravenclaw boy walked up next. The shoes stopped as if trying to figure out the new student. In an explosion of feathers an impossibly massive raven appeared. The head brushed the ceiling as the beast spread it’s wings and charged towards the boy. His wand shook as he cried, “Riddikulus!” The bird shrank down to the size of a sparrow. It changed to a wingless parrot and yelled out, “Cracker! Cracker!” It flopped about harmlessly.

The class laughed as the next student was called up. The process was repeated with something scary turning into something funny. They were halfway through when Ginny reached the front. Professor Lupin, Luna, and Arlene all went on edge. There was no telling what the boggart would do. Likely something to do with the events of last year. There was no way to know.

The boggart first turned into the diary. Then the pages opened unleashing a life size replica of the basilisk. Ginny stood her ground and thundered, “Riddikulus!” The snake stopped and crumpled into an accordion. In sprang around in bad tune with a cartoonish snake head flopping around on one end. She left the front of the line with an out of breath smile on her face.

Luna was next. As usual she appeared calm and serene. The boggart remain an accordion. It stayed still for a long time. Whispers started mongering among the class. Arlene didn’t know what to make of it.

Professor Lupin said, “I guess Miss Lovegood has confused the boggart. Only very rare people can pull that off.”

The boggart warped in an incomprehensible form for a second then became a small snake. It then changed its mind. It warped back into the shape that wasn’t a shape then into a spider. Once again it changed its mind. This time it exploded into a cloud of smoke that filled the classroom.

A low lying fog covered the room. At first there was nothing but confused students. Then a scream split the air.

Luna stood horrified before what form the boggart had finally chosen. Arlene looked at her dead body on the ground. Ginny was beside her also dead. More smoke cleared to reveal her father, Professor Barnes, Professor Winters, and more. The bodies continued to be revealed as more smoke cleared. The worst part was that they were all stacked together in one horrendous mound.

Luna didn’t move. She seemed paralyzed. She was even worse than when faced the basilisk. Arlene was about to break her cover when Professor Lupin beat her to it. He threw himself between the horrible sight and Luna screaming, “Here!”

The smoke and bodies vanished only to be replaced by a much smaller image of a full moon. “Riddikulus!” It made a sound like a deflating balloon and sputtered around the room. He used his wand to force it back into the wardrobe and shut the door on it. It banged around trying to escape but to no avail.

He handed Luna some chocolate and said, “That’s enough for today. Remember nothing you saw was real. It was all an illusion. Class dismissed.” As everyone gathered their things he held Luna back and discreetly gestured for Arlene to come over.

The classes left except for Ginny, Luna, and Arlene. Professor Lupin undid the spell on Arlene revealing her. The others jumped as the invisibility faded. Professor Lupin pointed out, “It would’ve stopped on its own in a few minutes anyway. I kept you three here because of what you saw last.”

He pulled up some chairs for them. They all sat down. Professor Lupin spoke to Luna specifically, “You can see both your friends are here and alive and fine. What you saw wasn’t real.”

Luna had calmed down enough to respond, “I know. To be completely honest I didn’t know what it would turn into for me. I didn’t have anything planned. Normally I’m good about knowing what’s coming.” Looking around at their expressions she insisted, “I’m fine now. It was odd not being able to know what was going to happen though.”

“Miss Lovegood, I’m afraid I don’t understand,” Professor Lupin said.

Ginny leaned forward and said, “Yeah, you’re talking rubbish.”

“No, not rubbish at all. For everyone’s sake I’ll keep it simple. I’m have some seer powers.” Luna told them.

For Arlene this made many things much clearer. Dozens of times over Luna had told her things in her own mysterious way right before they happened. Though she never made things clear. This made all those times make sense now. Arlene only had the faintest idea of what a seer was from History of magic classes.

Ginny asked, “All this time you’ve been a seer?”

Luna explained, “It’s very limited. I only see a few minutes into the future at most. And I have no control over it. Had I known anything about what happened to you last year before hand I would’ve told you.”

Ginny’s eyes held an intense look in them before. With those words the intensity faded. She looked down and said, “Okay, It’s still a really cool power.”

Arlene pointed out, “The biggest thing we should focus on here is that everyone is fine and no one is hurt.”

The professor stood up saying, “She’s right. Now that everyone is better I think you should get to your next class. As long as you all are really alright.”

The blonde haired girl nodded. “Yes I am fine professor. It was shocking but all fake.” He nodded and they left the class after that.


	13. Chapter 13

Arlene Pov

At the end of the day she headed up the Astrology tower to begin what she hoped would be her magic lessons. It was quite a climb but her legs were strong enough to get her up without winding her.

She stopped at the door on the landing right before the ceiling. The door was unlocked.

It was an older classroom. The desks had been pushed against the wall. On the other end of the room was a raised area. A large, circular, window made of stained glass was above it. There was no particular pattern to it. She had admit it was very pretty in her opinion.

Footsteps from behind made her turn. Professor Winters walked into the room. “Hey, Arlene. It’s just us so feel free to call me Joan here.”

“Okay Joan.” Arlene responded.

She carried a bag with her that she set down on the tiers. She sat down and let out a deep sigh. “Nice to get off my feet for a minute. Just let me know when you’re ready. For now relax and clear your mind.”

She knew she should’ve taken the time to do as she said but she was already excited. After walking up all the stairs she was ready to begin the lesson. Arlene let Joan get settled in before saying, “I’m ready when you are.”

Joan nodded and told her, “Take a seat and we’ll get started.” She sat on the tiers next to her. Joan instructed, “The magic you use begins deep within you. Right now you can use it with great concentration or during moments of deep emotional need. Our first lesson is getting you to access that magic at will. You need to be able to pull it up with ease.”

She straightened her back as she told her, “For now you must focus. Get comfortable and close your eyes.” She did as she was instructed. “Look deep within yourself. Relax and let your mind go inside itself.” Arlene let her mind wander. It was harder than it sounded. She was a deep thinker so clearing her mind wasn’t something she did often.

Her consciousness did drift. She didn’t fall asleep but part of her didn’t think she was fully awake. Something warm brushed against her mind or rather she brushed against it. Her mind moved towards it. She became enveloped in magic. It was warm and comforting.

She said aloud, “I can feel it.”

“Good, good. Let yourself lie in it for a while. Become familiar with your magic.”

She did just that. She sat in that state for a while. She wasn’t able to tell for how long. Joan’s voice called her back to reality. “Now, as best as you can, I want you to pull yourself up but hold on to your magic. Take it slow. It’s more important you hold onto your magic and remember where you found it within you. You will need to find it again.”

Arlene still had her eyes closed as she drew back to reality. The magic followed her easily. When she reopened her eyes a light was shining from her hands.

“Excellent work.” Joan commended her.

She got excited and the light faded with her loss of concentration. Her heart skipped as she refocused to hold onto the magic. It regained its glow.

“Keep your hold on it. Just hold it like that.”

She held onto the magic. They sat there for a while. Arlene realized it was an exercise in holding her magic. She did just that. Focusing on keeping it on the surface was easy at first but as time passed it became harder. The magic wanted to recede it seemed. She held it up though.

Joan explained to her, “The more you keep it up the easier it’ll be to summon on a whim.” After five minutes she told her, “Let it go. Take a break.”

She let out a pent up breath as the glowing magic faded from her hands. A slight sweat had broken on her forehead. Some deep breathing was needed to get it back to normal.

“Good work. You did really well. You got your magic to surface and you held onto it for longer than I expected.” Joan praised her. “It’ll be much easier the next time. The idea is it’ll get easier with time. We can get started with casting spells next week. If you feel up to it you can try again in a few minutes.”

Arlene nodded. She was feeling better already. Still, she waited a minute before saying, “I’m ready.” She closed her eyes and reached inward for her magic. It took less time than before to find it. After holding onto it for some time she began the rise to the surface. She opened her eyes to see her hands glowing again.

She held onto the magic for as long as she could. This time she made it to seven minutes before she had to let go of the magic. Joan praised her hard work again, “Excellent. You’ve done very well.” A flash of darkness crossed her face then vanished. In a slightly subdued tone, “Yes, very well.”

Despite being young she was able to pick up on the slight shift in her mood. She felt the need to ask, “Joan, how did you learn this magic? You don’t have it naturally, someone had to have taught it to you.”

A faraway look overcame her face. It was the same one that Professor Barnes wore sometimes. She stood up and paced the room. After sitting down she said, “I suppose there’s no harm in telling. I’ve had time to come to terms with it.”

Arlene could tell it was bothering her. “You don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

She shook her head. A small smile escaped her. “Perhaps another time. It’s not a pleasant story. Not something we should end the night with.” She rubbed her hands together. “Yes. We’ve done enough for tonight. You have homework to be done.” She stood up. “You’ve done good work today. We can do some more tomorrow.” Joan looked happier now.

Arlene smiled and told her, “Thank you. I’ll keep doing the best I can.” She left the tower.

On the way down she stopped at one of the windows. She looked out over the grounds. It was a peaceful day filled with serenity. Then she saw it. A figure standing at the edge of the grounds. Just beyond the fence someone not a dementor was standing there.

For some reason this figure sent a chill down her spine. It was like looking into Dumbledore’s eyes. She didn’t know why but that figure spelled danger for her. She ran down the stairs eager to get to her dorm.

The next day during their training she made even more progress. She got to where she could hold her magic for a full twelve minutes. Joan didn’t have her do any spells yet but she was having an easier time with holding her magic. Near the end of the lesson though she had to bring up something.

She let go of her magic and gulped in air. Within seconds her breathing was back to normal. She stood up and stretched. The training had tired her out.

Joan praised her, “Excellent work. You’re progressing well.”

“Thank you.” Then she brought up her other point. She couldn’t not tell her anymore. Arlene had told herself that she would come forward with her trauma and she would. Professor Barnes hadn’t heard the whole story.

“Joan, I have to tell you something.” The woman turned to her. “I’m sorry if this bothers you but I have to get this out.” Joan only nodded for her to continue.

Then Arlen told her about all the abuse she had suffered in the orphanage. The beatings, the starvation, the ridicule, all in the name of their health. No matter how har they tried they could never get the word out to the authorities. Most of the times they tried they were called liars. Mrs. Gregory would only hire people who had something to hide from the authorities so she could hold it over their heads. So even if they were believed then nothing would come of it.

Tears fell as she told her but she didn’t stop. It hurt to bring back up all those terrible memories. Before the good times she had experienced at Hogwarts. Before she learned what childhood was supposed to really be about.

She pressed on though. Through all of it. When she was finished Joan held her in a comforting hug. “I know it was horrible. I’m sorry you had to go through that. You’re away from that. I will never let you go back to that place again.” She was doing her best to sooth the young woman. “You’ve done the right thing telling me. I’ll see to it that she is dealt with. After I’m done with her she’ll never harm another child. And your friend, Beth. I’ll see if I can’t find her and tell you how she’s doing.”

Arlene fought to bring her emotions back into control. “Thank you. I’m sorry I dumped all that on you.”

“Don’t be. It’s better to get this out then hold it in forever. And I am your legal guardian. I’m just hope that I can help you.” Joan hugged her tightly. Arlene answered in kind. She didn’t see the hard gaze on her face though. With faraway eyes that were hard set on the next goal.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not the best at warnings but warning for mild violence.

Adrian Pov

The next weekend gave him two days off. Adrian Barnes put on his dragon skin robes and gloves. He pocketed his wand in a way he could draw it fast. The same knife he stabbed into the basilisk’s eye he now strapped to his calf. He holstered his revolver but left his other pistol. He then set an illusion on himself so that he would appear to be wearing normal muggle clothing with no weapons.

He exited his bedroom. Adrian had only taken five steps when a voice called out to him, “Going somewhere?”

He stopped as Joan Winters stepped from the shadows. “I see you’ve maintained your stealth skills.” He commented.

After a moment of silence she asked again, “Going somewhere?”

Adrian didn’t hesitate to say, “Arlene suffered severe abuse at the hands of her former guardian. She was described as a psycho who had too many authority figures under her thumb to be dealt with by legal means.”

“So?” Joan asked. She already knew what he was plotting but she wanted him to own up to it.

He was still looking forward when he said, “I’m going to use less than legal means to ensure she is neutralized.” The way he said it gave no hint of mercy.

He finally turned to her to see she was wearing dragon skin robes and gloves. She had her wand out already. A long knife was strapped to each ankle. The bulge of a holstered weapon was visible against her robes by her belt. She told him, “I figured as much. You have a certain look and walk about you when planning murder.”

He tried to hide it. The flash of guilt that hit him when she used that word. He knew what he was planning. He should’ve know she would figure him out. Still, having the bland phrase thrown at him like that was harsh. Especially now that he wanted to be a better person. He steadied his voice. “Her actions are unacceptable. She must be eliminated.”

“No one said by who though.” She told him. She walked in front of him so he was forced to look at her without being rude. “Let me make the kill. I don’t want you to feel responsible for any more blood on your hands.”

Adrian shook his head. How was he going to explain that he needed to do this? “My conscious will be clean. This isn’t for money or for revenge. This is simple neutralization of a threat to children who have already suffered enough. I’m not being an assassin or a killing machine this time. I am doing the last available method of defense. Not the best but it will do.”

She cocked her head to the side and said plainly, “I want to kill this bitch.”

He shook his head in surprise and his rigid demeanor cracked. “ You want to?”

“Yes.” She nodded her head. “I don’t love killing but I’m not as adverse to it as you are now. She told me what she did to her and the other children. I’m not going to drag it out. A few physical blows then a quick death. Better than what she deserves but it’s what I’m willing to dish out.” She waved her wand and the same illusion that covered him covered her as well. “I’m not going to let her reign of terror continue anymore.”

Adrian picked up on something. “I think she told you more than she told me. How bad was it?”

She turned her head and said, “Not as bad as the camp but still more violent than what any child should endure.” She shook her head in disgust. Turning back to him she added, “She needs to go down.”

Another voice called out to them, “What are you students doing out of bed?” Severus Snape stepped into the light from a window. “Or not students.”

Adrian was very shocked when Joan clutched at his arm and drew herself to him. He became more aware than he cared to admit of her breasts pressing against his arm. His hand was also trapped between his leg and her…thigh. She said, “Two childhood friends out for a late night stroll down memory lane.”

She carried the most innocent look. It was also very cute.

Severus didn’t seem to care. He gave his classic sneer. “You’re adults so do what you want. I wouldn’t know, I don’t have any childhood friends.” He grunted loudly and strode away.

When he was out of earshot Adrian couldn’t help but comment, “I wonder if he’ll ever get over the fact that Lily Evans never fucked him.” Then he noticed that Joan was still very much pressed against him. He cleared his throat. “Professor.”

She removed herself from him but countered, “Most professors don’t plot murder.”

He straightened his clothes even though they were an illusion. “I find that was highly unnecessary.” He didn’t comment on what she said.

Joan strode down the corridor. He followed her down to the entrance hall. They left the castle and went to the gate. Once outside they apparated to London. They appeared at King’s Cross station. They left and walked towards their destination.

No one bothered them as they walked. They both wore similar expressions of silent anger. Their stride was determined. Their hands were bunched into fists in their pockets.

An hour later they reached the orphanage. It was a large but dilapidated building. It was late so most of the children should’ve been in bed by now. Adrian held back so Joan could take the lead. He knew she could handle herself and she had more rage in her. He knew she should be the one to make the kill.

He just wanted to see that the abusive woman was eliminated. Part of him wanted to do it himself. He stifled that because he knew Joan had gained a more personal stake in the matter.

She opened the simple lock with a spell. They went in, wordlessly changing from march to sneak. The hallway was dark except for a fireplace in a large room on the other side. He drew his wand and moved around the corner into the large room.

Two hallways aside from the one they had just left stretched back towards the front. A sign above each marked one for girls and one for boys. Both were plain and cold. On either side of the fireplace in front of them were single doors. They went to the one on the right first.

Another simple spell and they were in. It was a dining area and kitchen combined. Not what they were looking for.

They left and went to the other door. This one had three locks on it. The spell undid all three locks. Joan opened the door slowly. This was a bedroom. A sleeping woman lay on the bed while clutching a leather bound book in her bony hands.

Joan made a signal for him to muffle the room. He wordlessly cast the charm to block any sound from escaping the room. When he finished Joan wasted no time. She swung her wand at the bed. With a bang the woman flew out of it and hit the far wall. Banshee like screams came from her.

She cursed and screamed, “Dirty non-believers! Unclean, unclean! Get out!”

Joan leaped over the bed. She landed on her feet then swung her leg around to deliver a hard kick to the woman’s skull. Joan asked her in a deadly voice, “Do you enjoy tormenting children?”

The woman screeched as if she hadn’t heard, “My lord will smite you! Non-believers in my home of purity! Unclean, unclean!”

Joan gripped her by the collar of her nightgown. She lifted the screeching woman to her feet and slammed her into the wall. The trained warrior delivered two swift knees to the madwoman’s sides. She followed with an elbow to her jawline.

Overcome with pain, the madwoman dropped back down in silence. Joan asked her, “Do you enjoy torturing and abusing children?”

She glared at them with an intensity few could muster. She spoke at a normal tone, “That Connery whore sent you didn’t she? That dirty little slut. Wanted to fuck her evil friend, I know, I know.” Her eyes rolled in her head.

Adrian could see so much wrong with this woman. Her hatred of children. Homophobia. Sexualization of an eleven year old. His hatred of her only intensified as she rambled on.

Joan silenced her with a wave of her wand, “Crucio!” The woman screamed and writhed in pain.

When the spell was cut she lay panting with wide eyes. Then she started muttering, “Demons, demons, demons, demons, demons. Monsters, monsters, monsters! Murderers, murderers!”

Every time she said monster he could feel his self-control slipping. He associated that word with the murder of his wife and daughter. Even though it was over ten years ago he still felt strongly over it. His hands twitched and curled into fists.

He noticed Joan slide him a glance. She asked, “Are you satisfied?”

Adrian answered, “I only want her reign of terror to end. The children must not be with her anymore.”

Joan nodded. She put her wand away and drew a gun. “Has to look like a muggle killing.”

The madwoman screamed, “My lord will damn you and fuck you! Fuck you! Unclean! Unclean!”

Joan fired one shot. A hole appeared in the madwoman’s forehead. Blood and brains spread on the far wall as thunder sounded within the room. The smell of gunpowder filled the air. They left and he undid the muffling spell. He relocked the doors on the way out. He didn’t want any of the children to discover the body by accident. About a mile down the road they found a pay phone and made an anonymous tip to the police that disturbing noises had been heard at the orphanage.

They apparated back to the gates of Hogwarts right after. No one had seen them coming or going. They were wearing gloves the entire time they were in the house. The target had been neutralized. The aurors wouldn’t even be informed of the murder. The police would get no leads but it would be assumed as a break in gone wrong. The case would go cold.

Both professors slept in the next day but it was a Sunday. That Monday they returned to their teaching duties with no change in their behavior. They didn’t tell Arlene what they did. They didn’t tell anyone.

The children would be moved around to different homes. All of them far better than the one they were at. Eventually the word would get around of their abuse at the previous orphanage. The government worker who had been her agent was fired from his job.

It was a successful assassination of an abusive guardian.


	15. Chapter 15

Arlene Pov.

A little less than a week later Arlene was in the Astronomy tower when Joan walked in. This time her wand was out and she had a mannequin levitating alongside her. Arlene knew that this was the class that she wanted to begin doing actual spell work. Still, she was surprised to see this.

Her professor dropped the mannequin then greeted her, “Hey, how’s it going?”

“I’m good. Why the mannequin?” She pointed to it.

Joan patted it on the head. “I’ll teach you a destructive spell at some point. You’ll need something to practice on. Today though, I thought it would be good to learn the first spell most students learn. The levitation charm. Of course your kind will be different.” She turned to the mannequin and amended, “I guess you could practice that on this as well.”

She remained standing and pulled her magic forward. It was far easier now. She had to close her eyes to focus still. It took less than half a second to get it up now. Even the glow on her skin was more controlled while her magic was active.

During her last session she had managed to hold her magic up for nearly forty five minutes. So keeping it up now was nothing to her.

Joan began instructing her. “So now that you already have your magic up, I want you to raise your hands up to the mannequin.” She did as she was instructed. “Now, picture lifting it from the ground and holding it in the air.”

Arlene hesitated and asked, “No incantation?”

“No.” She answered. “An advantage to your kind of magic.”

Arlene imagined the mannequin lifting into the air. She pushed on her magic. The glow in her hands increased. It shifted on the floor slightly. Then more. Finally it lifted into the air and stayed there.” She smiled but maintained her focus. She did it. She used her magic on purpose. She had done her first intentional spell.

Her professor clapped and said, “Well, done. Great work. Now set it down gently.”

She lowered the mannequin down. It barely made a sound when it hit the ground. She let go of her magic. It had drained her energy more than she expected it to. She had to sit down. She took a minute to rest. Holding the magic was one thing but using it was entirely different. It took much more energy to use it. She had expected it but not how drastic the difference was.

Despite that she still recovered in a minute and was ready to do it again. Joan said, “You got that really easily. Most of this training now is just to see what your limits are. All magic has limitations. Wand magic is limited by knowledge of incantations and having an actual wand.” She sat on the tiers by the window. “Your limitations are less certain. I don’t think you have as big a selection of spells as wand magic. For example I think there are several hexes you don’t have access to.” She raised her hands in an innocence gesture, “This is all second hand knowledge. My foray into your magic was unsuccessful.” She put her hands down. “Try lifting the dummy again and this time see if you can move it around the room.”

Arlene reached in for her magic and pushed it out to the mannequin. She lifted it in the air. She moved her hands and pictured it following them. It followed her hands perfectly. She did a slow spin and carried it all the way around the room in a circle. When she got to her starting point she set it down and let go of her magic.

She had to lean on her knees for support with the sudden drop in her energy. Joan complimented her work, “Nice. I think that’s enough for today. Go get some rest. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Arlene said her goodbyes and left the tower. It was now dinner time so she went to the Great Hall. She found Luna with an empty seat beside her. She sat down and began loading her plate. “Hi Luna. How was Charms?”

She shrugged. “Professor Flitwick taught us the cleaning charm. No big deal. How was your extra studies?”

Luna was smart enough to figure out what Arlene’s extra lessons were really about. Still it wasn’t something that could be discussed in great deal at the dining table. Some of the students who didn’t know Arlene couldn’t use a wand might overhear. “We delved into the history of the levitation charm.”

Luna nodded and winked letting her know that she understood her. Under the table they low fived. They had done this routine for the past week. Every time their hands met Arlene didn’t want it to stop. Very secretly she had wanted to hold Luna’s hand. In just a friendly way. At least that’s the way she saw it now.

Ginny arrived to take her mind off that. “Hey there. Anything exciting happen today?” Gryffindor and Ravenclaw second years hadn’t had any classes together so they hadn’t had the chance to see her at all today. Except for lunch.

“Not terribly.” Arlene told her. They couldn’t discuss her extra studies too loudly. Ginny winked in acknowledgement.

“Shame. My brothers have been getting busy with the Quidditch practice. Haven’t seen too much of them lately.” She was referring mostly to the twins. “It’s either class or Quidditch.” They nodded in understand. Then she added, “I have an appointment with Madam Pomfrey next week.”

“Good luck. It will go well. I’m sure of it.” Luna told her. Both of them knew the reason behind it.

She nodded and told them, “Thank you.”

Further conversation was interrupted by Dumbledore standing up. The hall went silent as he spoke. “The school will walk by this table and draw a single slip of paper from the basket on it.” As he spoke a stool was placed where the sorting hat normally went and a large basket was placed there.

All the students formed up a line and drew a slip from it. When Arlene got hers she saw there was a number five on it. She looked it over but there was nothing else.

Professor McGonagall gave the next announcement. “You will see a number on your paper. There is a table outside with those numbers on there. You will go up to your appropriate number and a professor will write your name down and give you further instructions from there. You may go out at your leisure but all names must be written down by eight.”

The students slowly made their way out. In a happy coincidence both Luna and Ginny had gotten the number five as well. They left the Great Hall and saw the table immediately outside with six professors looking bored at it. There were glowing, floating, numbers enchanted over their heads.

They went to number five. Professor Joan Winters sat there. She wrote their names down and explained, “Professor Barnes will teach the males. I will teach the ladies.”

Arlene was confused as to the division of boys and girls. Until Ginny said, “It might be a class about the talk. My mom gave it to me over the summer.”

Luna cocked her head. “It sounds right. I didn’t know Hogwarts did that sort of thing. I thought they would let the parents handle that sort of thing.”

Ginny pointed out, “They might be trying to ensure everyone gets it. Some families can be weird about it.” Luna nodded in firm agreement. Arlene had no knowledge of other magical families except what she knew from the other students who lived with her and Joan.

She had never received the talk. Obviously Mrs. Gregory would never teach such things. All she knew about sex and puberty was what Liz had told her. She was hoping that she could learn more from Hogwarts. Liz, while willing to tell her some details, never gave her a proper talk.

It was the very next day that a new addition had been made to their schedules. The normal classes were light while simple numbers one through five marked with an ‘M’ or an ‘F’. She assumed that meant male or female. The ladies five was right after lunch. She had most of the day off. Only one class between now and the one after lunch. It was potions though.

Professor Snape had been particularly nasty this year. Especially after Neville Longbottom saw him as his boggart. She hadn’t thought it possible but he was meaner this year. At the end of last year she suspected that he had begun to like her even. This year had completely shattered that.

She got two off periods that she used to catch up on her homework. Then she met Luna for Potions. Luna was skipping but turned it gracefully into a walk when she saw Arlene approaching. “Hello, avoiding the Nargles?”

Arlene nodded, “Yes. I’m avoiding them very well.”

They entered the dungeon classroom and took seats. This time it was just a Ravenclaw class. They took their books out as Professor Snape glided in and barked, “Follow the instructions on the board you have thirty minutes.” He waved his wand at the black board which filled with words.

It was a moderately complex potion. Even Arlene felt some nervousness with the short time frame. Luna went to go get the ingredients as Arlene got the fire started. Just as Arlene was mixing newt eyes Professor Snape walked up and drawled, “I don’t recall saying this was a group project.”

Luna told him, “Professor, Arlene and I always work together. Isn’t it better to have two witches on a brew than one?”

He leaned in a growled, “Ten points from Ravenclaw for back talking. Work separately.” He then stalked off.

Luna set up her own cauldron while Arlene finished her brew. Luna was behind on schedule. She was trying to help her catch up. She could only help when Professor Snape wasn’t looking. The clock kept ticking away. Despite the building pressure, Luna remained calm and serene on the surface. She even hummed a tune as she stirred.

In the end Arlene started the final five minute simmer exactly five minutes before the time ran out. Luna was less fortunate. Despite Arlene’s help she got her final simmer started a minute later.

When Professor Snape came around he gave negative comments on everyone’s potions. When he got to Luna’s he was particularly nasty. “An entire minute late and a shade wrong as well. Perhaps if you learned to listen to professors the first time then you might be able to do something right.”

All the students except for Arlene snickered at her. Luna looked crestfallen but didn’t say anything. Professor Snape moved over to Arlene’s and sneered. “Perfect work as always but it’s not all yours.” He waved his wand over the cauldron and the potion vanished. “If you can’t manage it alone then you deserve nothing. Zero score, and ten points from Ravenclaw for using of your own classmate’s free labor.”

Arlene wanted to defend herself but she knew that Professor Snape wouldn’t care what she said. He simply stalked off. Every potion since their first day at Hogwarts Luna and she had worked together. He knew that. He had seen them multiple times doing it and never said a word until now. Then he had to take it further and make it sound like she had used Luna for her own gain. Her own friend. One of the few people she trusted at school and he had the audacity to accuse her of abusing their friendship.

“Arlene, your hands.” Luna’s voice called to her.

She snapped back to reality. Then she realized her hands had been clenching the desk firmly. Not only that but scorch marks were left where she had been gripping it.

A blush rose to her face. She hadn’t realized how easily she could call her magic now. It had been completely subconscious. The desk was old and covered in stains and burns. A few more wouldn’t make much of a difference.

She brushed her hands off and said, “Sorry.”

Luna smiled at her. “No need to be. The professor has a bad case of the Wrackspurts. You got upset with him. I understand.”

Luna couldn’t be bothered by anyone’s words it seemed. There was only one time she had ever seen her upset by something someone said. That was the beginning of last year. They had mentioned her mother. Nothing else seemed to bother her. Arlene admired her constant positivity.

“Thank you, Luna.” She told her. They got their things packed up. They went to lunch and ate. Then they headed to Professor Winters classroom for the mystery class.

They set up in the all-female class atop the astronomy tower. They could see across all the grounds from there. From the great lake to the Quidditch pitch. The towering mountains in the distance crafted a safe haven for Hogwarts to sit in.

Professor Winters arrived and did a quick roll call. When that was done she went right into the lesson. In a way it was the talk.

She talked about Puberty. How their bodies will change for better and for worse. Most of the students knew about these things already. Most of them were in it already. She still told them all the details. She told them where pads and tampons could be found at Hogwarts. Also of a potion that would lessen menstrual cramp pains. She handed out the recipe and told them how and where to brew it at the school.

She then told them about sex. “Look, I’m not going to tell you not to have sex because you’re not going to listen to me anyway. All I’ll say is, do it safe, both sides must consent, and don’t do it with an idiot.” They giggled at the last one.

In a serious tone she explained about STDs and the realities of pregnancy. Then she talked about other sexualities. “Not all women like men in that way. Some women are into other women. That’s okay. None of us asked to be born the way we are. Who we are is who we are.” As she was explaining this Arlene’s eyes drifted towards Luna slightly. “Unfortunately, not everyone feels that way. Here at Hogwarts we are open minded but the muggle government feels differently. The ministry accepted it only recently so same sex couples can get married under the ministry of magic but not the muggle ministry.”

Arlene tore her eyes from Luna and felt a blush start. She didn’t have feelings like that. Luna was her best friend. They were just two great friends. Right?

Her mind remained occupied with such thoughts until she reached her dorms. When her eyes fell on her trunk she remembered the letter she had recovered from one of her homes. She had gotten some good practice with her magic now so she should be able to open it easily.

She retrieved the letter from her trunk and instantly reached within herself for her magic. Her hands glowed instantly and a seam appeared in the letter. She reached for it and pulled the envelope open. Inside was a short letter that read:

Dear Arlene,  
We wish we could say more but your safety is the most important thing to us. If you’re reading this then the goblins must’ve told you about your heritage already. Please forgive us for hiding the truth but knowing your heritage too early might’ve been dangerous. If you ever do get in danger then go to the castle. Under the room with all the staffs of the old matriarchs is a secret compartment that is opened the same way as this letter. Inside is an item we pulled from the vault.  
Also very important is that you don’t open the door under the throne room. It contains an evil our family defeated millennia ago.  
We love you so much. We hope you never have to read this letter. There’s so much more but there’s not much time left.  
Love,  
Mom and Dad.

Arlene’s focus was solely on the three words at the bottom of the letter. Her hand touched the old ink there of it’s own accord. She fell to her bed and sobbed. A mixture of happiness at hearing words from her family and sorrow for not being able to truly hear them swirling in her heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to put that last part in real quick. To be honest i forgot about the letter after i first wrote this. It's fixed now


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Potential trigger warning for the first few paragraphs. Before you read the second half of this chapter i just want to say that i have never been to therapy. I did a modest amount of research on it but i still might be wrong about how i wrote it. I am open to constructive criticism.

Draco Pov

“Don’t rape people!” Professor Barnes thundered to the class of all boys. They had spent the past hour going over puberty, safe sex, and homosexual relationships. Professor Barnes was making his last statement before dismissing them. He seemed very passionate about this one.

“Don’t you ever rape one single person! Never! Under no circumstances! There is no excuse for it! I’ve been alive for thirty two years and have never even thought about raping one single person. Not a single one!” He was pacing in front of the class sticking a finger in the air to add to his point.

“I’ve been denied sex and walked past half-naked women. Never have I raped anyone! It is not difficult!” He leaned against his desk and took some deep breaths. In a calmer tone he said, “Not only is it very illegal, it is just wrong on every level. It happens too often. One is too many.” He shook his head. “If you take nothing else from this class, you take that. Does anyone have any questions?” No one raised a hand. “Don’t be shy. I promise not to be loud anymore.”

A few students asked questions. He answered them calmly and politely. Then he dismissed the class.

Draco followed Harry out of the classroom. He had a plan in mind but he was still missing a piece. Then Harry and Ron met up with Hermione. She had been the missing piece to his plan.

He swallowed his fear and approached them. His heart beat heavily in his chest from nerves. So much relied on the next few minutes.

He had taken the advice from Professor Barnes he had got last year to heart. It had taken several months but he let go of his learned prejudices. He lessened his pride. His father’s words no longer cut so deep. He had apologized to almost everyone he had ever bullied. Except for two.

Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. They would be the hardest. Even harder than Neville. Not only was stupid and handsome Harry Potter near them but they already had so much resentment towards him. Yet he needed to at least tell them he regretted his words whether they accepted it or not. Another part of him thought that if he could make amends with them then Harry might warm up to him.

He pushed that away and told himself that he needed to do it for his own sake.

As he approached Ron took notice of him and sneered, “What do you want Malfoy?”

A snide comeback rose in his throat but he swallowed it. He took a second to compose himself. “I would just like to tell you and Granger something.”

Hermione sneered, “Make it quick then.”

He stood tall and proud. “Since we’ve met I’ve been rude and insincere to all three of you. I’ve said things I shouldn’t have. I regret those words now. It was wrong of me to say them.” He gulped. Their expressions were hard to read. He couldn’t tell if his words were having an effect or not. “The point is…I’m sorry.” He just let it hang there.

There was an unbearable silence for far too long. Then Hermione spoke first. “You are right. You have said some foul things to us in the past. Yet here you are, apologizing for your actions. I think that shows a lot of bravery and maturity on your part. I accept your apology Draco. Thank you.”

He smiled. Ron got an uncomfortable look on his face. He managed to get out, “She’s right. I guess. You’ve been a right git to us. You did apologize for it though. You’ve been a lot nicer this year too. Maybe you have changed. I accept your apology.”

Draco smiled at him. Harry was the last one. He hadn’t said a word. His expression didn’t give any hints to what he was thinking either. Finally he asked, “You really want to make right by us?”

He nodded and told him, “Yes. I don’t want to be your enemy anymore. I want us to have peace.” He wanted Harry to accept him. To forgive his old, arrogant ways.

Harry shook his head but said, “I don’t want to be enemies either.” He extended a hand like an olive branch. “Let’s put an end to our mutual hatred.”

“Agreed,” Draco told him. He shook the offered hand. They made peace.

Then Harry flashed his brilliant smile and said, “Would you care to join us in the library? We were going to do some studying.”

He nodded. “Yes, I know G-, I mean, Hermione is probably the smartest person in the school. I would appreciate some of her help.” She blushed at the compliment.

Draco was happy. He had made peace with Harry Potter. His plan had worked. He felt his chest warm at the thought. Maybe him and Harry could get to know each other better now?

Ginny Pov

Ginny Weasley stood outside Madam Pomfrey’s office in the hospital wing. It was early morning on the day before Halloween. There were no classes that day but Ginny had her appointment with the school’s nurse.

She rubbed her knuckles as a way to hold off on knocking on the door. The longer she didn’t knock on the door the less time she would be in there. That was her thinking at least. She was likely wrong though.

She gulped and raised her hand. Through her nerves she forced herself to knock. This was supposed to help her. Therapy was supposed to stop her nightmares.

The door opened revealing the school’s nurse. She smiled and let her in. Her office had several certificates framed on the wall. Family portraits were on a set of shelves to the left. A desk dominated the room with a chair in front and a chair behind it. The most noticeable things was the chairs were very modern.

Most chairs at Hogwarts were designed before indoor plumbing. These chairs were the kind used in muggle computer offices. They had armrests and wheels. As soon as Ginny went to sit in it she found it could spin. This wasn’t anything she ever expected to find at Hogwarts.

“Take a seat, Miss Weasley.” The nurse said in a much nicer tone that she normally used.

Ginny took a seat. She had to resist the urge to spin around in the chair. It was very comfortable.

Madam Pomfrey sat on the opposite side of the desk. She started off, “So, how has the new year been to you?”

She took a moment to answer. The question has surprised her. She hadn’t expected such a normal and nonchalant start. “It’s been well. I’m still getting excellent grades.” She was still forming her thoughts. “Professor Lupin’s classes are my favorites this year. Professor Snape is still…himself.” She didn’t want to say anything disrespectful in front of Madam Pomfrey.

“I know how he is.” She shrugged. She steepled her hands. “I’m glad to hear that you are doing well. It seems like not too long ago that I was a student here.” She smiled at her. “Of course it may sound like a long time ago to you.” Ginny smiled at that. The healer went on, “I still talk with some of my old friends from then. What about your friends here at Hogwarts now? Tell me about them.” She held up a finger. “Just so you know. Everything you say here is confidential. I can only disclose what you say to others if you say you intend to harm yourself or others. Otherwise everything stays in this room.”

She felt some tension leave her shoulders. “Well, I’ve got all my brothers.” The healer gave an almost unnoticeable look of irritation which passed less than a second later. “Fred and George are always supportive even if they have a weird way of showing it. Luna Lovegood and Arlene Connery are two of my best friends. Them being in Ravenclaw does put a damper on the time we get to spend together.” Remembering what they were here for she decided to input something else. “They were all really supportive during last year.”

“Let’s focus on Luna and Arlene. Tell me how you met them.” Madam Pomfrey told her.

Ginny was surprised that she didn’t jump on the opportunity to discuss the events of last year. Still she went with the topic change. “It was my first day at school. I didn’t know anyone and they were sitting next to me. We had potions with Ravenclaw. They already knew each other that was obvious. We were told to get into groups.” She took in a breath. “I’m not as shy as I seem now and I asked to be part of their group. They let me in and we did excellent on the potion. Ever since then we’ve spent all the time together we could.”

Madam Pomfrey nodded. She absorbed all the information she was given. They discussed what she did over the summer. Ginny now strayed from things about last year. She did tell her how her friends stayed in contact and even visited during the summer. Her brothers were all very nice to her during the break.

They talked back and forth for a while. Never did they breach the subject of last year’s events. Ginny went along with this despite her confusion. Madam Pomfrey never explained herself for it until the very end of the session.

“It’s important that we both trust each other. On the contrary you should know. This is a professional environment. I am your therapist and healer. Nothing more. While you are in this room nothing you say here will leave it. You have full confidentiality with me. Unless you say explicitly that you intend to harm yourself or someone else.”

“I understand.” Ginny told her.

She gave her a warm smile. “In that case I think we are done for today. Enjoy the rest of your evening Miss Weasley.” She waved her hand as in indication that she could leave.

Ginny stood up. “Thank you. I don’t think we accomplished much though.”

Madam Pomfrey waved her concerns down. “In time. This won’t come fast or easy. We will help you get to where you need to be.”

She left the office and made her way towards the Gryffindor common room. Along the way her thoughts strayed towards less pleasant things.

Three years before coming to Hogwarts Dumbledore had come to their home. He made a simple offer. Ginny had been deathly sick. The cost to help her had been far too high for her family to afford. Even her dad with his contacts at the ministry couldn’t pull any strings to help her.

Then Dumbledore made them an offer. He would pay for her medical care on one condition. She would be betrothed to Harry Potter. None would know except for the four of them. Her parents, Dumbledore, and herself.

Torn between watching their daughter die helplessly or seeing her married into a wealthy family they begrudgingly accepted his offer. He paid the healers and they did their work. She was fully healed and healthy within weeks. Still the deal stood.

Two years later they accidentally ran into Potter. Ron and him became instant friends. She was happy to hear that he was a good person from him. If she was forced to marry someone then she could only hope he was a decent human being.

Then he showed up at her house right before school. Not sure of how to act around the boy who didn’t know he was supposed to marry her, she hid from him most of the time. It often crossed her mind how were they supposed to be married if he didn’t know about it. It was the least of her concerns though.

The truth was, that as hard as she tried, she didn’t feel any love for Harry Potter.

She had tried to trick herself into falling for him. With her self-imposed shyness around Harry. The stupid poem from last year. The diary really got in her way. That was the only good thing to come from that. She still hated that it happened.

She could never tell Madam Pomfrey of the deal between her and Dumbledore. However much she might need help from it. Never could she let anyone know how she had been sold in return for her own life.


	17. Chapter 17

Arlene Pov

The night of Halloween arrived. Arlene slept in then helped Luna with the last of her homework. The two of them walked around the grounds with Ginny. They walked by the lake and the giant squid even gave them a wave. They waved back at the incredible beast.

They decided to stop by Hagrid’s hut to see how he was doing. They stopped when they saw Hagrid’s hut. All of them except for Luna were surprised. The hut had been repaired and expanded on. It was much nicer than last year. There even seemed to be an extra room to the side.

They knocked on the door. Hagrid answered and gave them a warm smile when he saw them. “Come on in. I can get some tea going if you like.” His appearance unsettled Arlene. His hair and beard were wilder than usual. He had large bags under his eyes. His steps were more sluggish as he made his way towards the fireplace.

They went in. Luna was the first to ask, “Hagrid will tell us what’s bothering you?”

“What?” He stopped and turned. “Who-?” He deflated and gave in easily. “I suppose you haven’t heard then.” He sat down. “Durin’ my first lesson, Malfoy got hurt by one of my Hippogriffs. Buckbeak. All cause that Crabbe got cocky and spooked him.” He shook his head.

“Anyway. Malfoy got healed up and isn’t milking it anymore. His father got wind of it though and is raising of sorts of fuss. He keeps on telling the governors that his boy is permanently scarred and that something needs to be done.”

He stood up and opened the back door. Outside were the depressions in the ground from massive pumpkins. Buckbeak the hippogriff sat in the middle of them. He was currently chained to a post.

He seemed a beautiful creature but at the same time danger did lurk in those hawkish eyes. Arlene still felt pity for the chained animal. He was completely helpless.

Hagrid ushered them back in. He said, “I’m having to go and defend him in front of all the governors. With Lucius there it won’t be easy.”

Ginny was the first to ask, “Can you tell us the whole story? Ron is seriously lacking in telling me things.”

He went over the entire tale. From an exciting first lesson to a complete disaster. He had shown them how to properly approach the beasts but Crabbe ignored all the warnings and provoked him. Buckbeak’s actions could be chalked up to self-defense. At the same time setting a bunch of thirteen year old’s loose around such creatures wasn’t the smartest idea.

Arlene felt obligated to point this out. “Hagrid, I know you were only doing what you thought was best. I’m on your side with this. I don’t think you should’ve let students free among creatures like that.

“I still think Buckbeak and you should be pardoned but you have to admit it wasn’t the best idea.” She hoped he didn’t get mad at her for speaking her mind.

Ginny came to her side, “Yeah, Crabbe was an idiot for what he did. He shouldn’t have been given that chance to do something that stupid though.”

“He was clearly under the influence of Wrackspurts” Luna input.

Ginny hid her smile. Arlene blushed slightly. Hagrid looked confused before saying, “I suppose so. I just wanted to make it special. I just wanted to make a good impression.”

Luna told him, “Your only mistake was thinking teenagers could be responsible near proud animals. It was an accident and it should be treated as such. I know everything will be alright though.”

They all nodded at that. Even if the two ladies didn’t know she was a seer, her confidence was enough to temporarily put them at ease. The hut was silent for a while after that. The only sound to be heard was the sound of birds chirping away.

It was an awkward silence at first but then it faded to a peaceful one. The sunlight streaming in from the windows. The fire crackling away in the corner. Buckbeak began chomping on something outside. They stayed there for a while. Enjoying the serenity of it.

Luna was the one to break the silence. “Hagrid. Why is Sirius Black wanted for murder?”

His eyebrows furrowed. “Cause he’s a murderer. I thought it’d be obvious to a clever one like yourself.” He got up to start preparing the tea.

She explained, “No, I meant who and why. Who did he kill?”

They couldn’t see his face but they could almost feel him tense up. His shoulders squared slightly. There a minute before he answered. “I don’t see a reason for you to know that. Just bad is all it is.” He set the tea over the fire but took his time turning around.

Ginny gave some light pressure, “I don’t see how it could hurt to know. I know he’s after Harry specifically. It can only help us if we know why.”

A loud sigh escaped the man. “No, it can hurt. It hurts me.” He sat down with a deep, sad look on his face. Another sigh left him. “I guess you three won’t let off until I tell you though. Really you can look it up in the old newspapers if you’re determined enough.” He rubbed his face.

“You all know about you-know-who when he went after the Potters for whatever reason.” He held up a hand. “I don’t know why. Don’t ask.” He put his hand down. “They put a complicated spell on their house. Can’t remember the name. The point was that no one, and I mean no one, except for them and one secret keeper knew where they were. You could be standing in their lawn and not know it was their house.

“Sirius was the Potter’s secret keeper. Of course they didn’t know that the bastard was working for you-know-who on the side. So he goes and tells him where they are.” He sniffled some.

Arlene placed her hand on one of his and tried to pacify him, “Hagrid you can stop. We didn’t know the story was so close to you. We wouldn’t have made you tell us if we knew it would upset you.” Guilt pulled at her heart. She wanted to know but not at the cost of upsetting Hagrid.

He waved her down. “No, now that I’ve started I want to finish. I haven’t talked about this in years. I need to tell someone.” He took some deep breaths to compose himself. “Black went on the run but one of the Potter’s friends, Peter Pettigrew, found and cornered him. Pettigrew never stood a chance against him. Poor little guy was killed by Black along with several muggles caught in the crossfire.” He rubbed his face and gave a sad sigh. “Only a finger was left of Pettigrew. Poor bastard.” The tea pot began to whistle. He stood up and went to get the pot.

Arlene stared at the table unable to form a coherent thought. The horrifying story scored her deeply. It only hurt worse knowing that Hagrid had been close to everyone in the story. Which meant that it hurt him to tell it.

Not even Luna knew what to say. They were all silent. Hagrid served the tea in their oversized mugs. They drank the black tea. Hagrid tried to act happy for them but they could see through it.

They finished their tea. Then got up to leave. Right before they left Luna turned and gave Hagrid a hug. “I’m sorry. We didn’t want to upset you by making you tell us that story. I didn’t see it.”

He gave a gentle pat on her back. “I know. Don’t you three go feeling all bad over old me. I’ll be fine. You were curious and I was the one who told you. It happened a long time ago. You three go on and enjoy the feast. I worked real hard on those pumpkins so I want you to be happy for them.”

He sent them on their way. They headed for the Great Hall to the feast. The sun was setting but they couldn’t appreciate it in their current mood. They reached the hall and all sat at the Ravenclaw table. Ginny didn’t seem to care about not being at the Gryffindor table.

Hagrid showed up at the Professor’s table looking happy. It lightened their mood some but it was hard to pull up their spirits.

The feast was great. Live bats and the massive carved pumpkins decorated the hall. The food was spectacular. Huge portions of whatever they could want. Roast beef, chicken legs, bangers and mash, boiled potatoes, turkey, beans, glazed scones, and enough pumpkin juice to quench the thirst of an army of giants.

The feast was fun and enjoyable. Even by the end of it though they still felt some guilt over what happened at Hagrid’s. At the end they bid farewell to Ginny, who went off to the Gryffindor common room.

They headed back to Ravenclaw tower. Someone answered the riddle for them and let them in. It was minutes later. They had just climbed up the stairs to head to bed when Professor Flitwick entered the common room.

“Everyone is to report to the Great Hall at once. There is an issue but we have things under control. Please proceed to the Great Hall in calm manner.” He told them with a wand at his neck. He was louder than usual but not too loud.

Confused, they made their way to the Great Hall with the rest of the house. When they arrived they found the rest of the school standing around. The professors were gathered there as well. With a wave of his wand Dumbledore moved the tables to the side and summoned hundreds of fluffy, purple sleeping bags.

They found Ginny who gave a big smile when she saw them. They pulled some sleeping bags together as she explained what happened. “We get to our dorm door. For Gryffindor it’s a picture of the Fat Lady.”

“That’s not nice.” Luna pointed out. “I admire her confidence though.”

“We have to tell her a password. We couldn’t though. Someone had slashed the picture and she had fled the scene. Peeves came by and told us it was Sirius Black. He had snuck in and was trying to get into Gryffindor tower.” When she saw their expressions she added, “No one was hurt. The professors are now searching the castle for him.”

Arlene got into her sleeping bag and asked, “Do you think he’ll come by the hall at all?”

“He won’t. If I was a Sirius Black I would’ve left as soon as the alarm was raised.” Luna told them.

Ginny nodded. “It sounds reasonable to me. It wouldn’t make sense for him to linger. Besides, the Great Hall is guarded right now” She said all this in a relaxed manner.

They laid down to sleep. Before Arlene was fully asleep a set of voices woke her.

“This doesn’t make any sense.” The voice of Professor Barnes said.

“Black fleeing the castle?” Professor McGonagall replied. “Why would he stick around after the alarm was raised?”

She could only hear their voices. She didn’t want to open her eyes and risk getting caught eavesdropping. They were right over her though. She couldn’t help but hear the conversation.

“This whole thing. I met him several times during the war. I can’t see him cutting up a painting just because he couldn’t get the password.” Professor Barnes was telling her. He sounded genuinely confused.

Professor McGonagall sighed. “I think spending so long in Azkaban with those…” She could almost hear the shudder. “things. I think it addled his mind. I think it would addle anyone’s mind.”

He grunted thoughtfully. “I can see that. Then again you know I never really believed he did it.”

“The betrayal?” Professor McGonagall asked.

“Yeah, he was too loyal. Even his spirit animal was a dog. One of the most loyal animals in the world. And he had nothing to gain from it. Even after school him and Potter were inseparable.” There was a moment of silence. “How good of an actor was he?”

“I beg your pardon?” Professor McGonagall asked for clarification.

“You knew him in school. How good of an actor was he? If you don’t mind me asking, Professor.” He explained his question.

Another silence before she answered, “He could never get a lie past me. Some of the other professors yes but not me. Why do you ask?”

“I talked to Hagrid a few days after Halloween. He said that Black was inconsolable. The thing is if he’s not that good of a liar then would Hagrid fall for it?”

This silence was uncomfortable. “Professor, Hagrid is not the best judge of character.”

Professor Barnes made an unprofessional sound. “I know that. At the same time it just doesn’t sit right with me.” He stopped to think. “The way he described it was right in the middle. Not too far as to indicate an act. Also not too little to show a lack of emotion. It was right in the middle. The muggle police see that as an indication of innocent in the spouse of murder victims. Which I’ll admit is not the best judgement call but it is something.”

It was Professor McGonagall’s turn to ask something. “You don’t think he did it do you?”

“No.”

“Then who?” the Transfiguration professor demanded to know.

“Not Lupin. He’s too smart. Even he knew Voldemort was going to lose in those days.” Professor McGonagall made an uncomfortable noise at the mention of the name. “Pettigrew is too much of a coward. He wouldn’t risk turning on his friends. You already know my views on Snape but he never even had the chance to know. He’s innocent by facts.” He hummed in thought. He seemed to have run out of suspects.

Professor McGonagall pointed out a fact. “It had to be Black. He was the Potter’s secret keeper.”

“Everyone knows that though. What if it became too obvious? He’s the first person I would think of if I was going after them.” Professor Barnes seemed to have put a lot of thought into this. He let it slide though. “It’s late. The ministry wouldn’t listen to me if I had enough evidence to fill this entire room anyway. Sorry for rambling your ear off.”

She waved his apology down, “No, I don’t mind. It is interesting how deeply you think into things. I guess that’s why you’re so good at Alchemy. You think of all the ways elements can go together.”

They walked off leaving Arlene full of new thoughts.


	18. Chapter 18

Arlene Pov

The next few days were filled with wild rumors of Sirius Black. Everyone had their own version of events that night and their own theories on how he was able to enter the castle. Each one more wild than the next. The wildest one Arlene heard was a third year’s idea of him turning into a plant.

They returned to their own dorms the next night after an extensive search of the castle. The Halloween mood had definitely been dampened on.

Classes resumed as normal. Talk began to shift towards the upcoming Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Slytherin. The heavy rain was a major concern in the match. Then two days before Ginny brought them some game changing news.

Arlene and Luna supported Gryffindor for her. She swooped in to tell them, “Slytherin isn’t playing tomorrow.”

“What?” Arlene sputtered out, putting down her pumpkin juice.

Luna, calm as ever, stated, “It’s Lucius Malfoy isn’t it?”

Ginny nodded. “He just mailed in a doctor’s note to Snape saying his son is ineligible to play Quidditch. Draco actually fought against it. Professor Snape ended up ignoring him though. He wanted to cancel the match altogether.” The redhead shook her head in frustration. “It’s not even Draco. He stopped wining about his arm the moment Madam Pomfrey healed it. His father has been raising all the fuss about it.”

Arlene took a sip of her juice. “Who is Gryffindor playing tomorrow then?”

“Hufflepuff.” She shook her head. “Completely different set of moves and plays. Wood, our Quidditch coach is livid. So Fred and George tell me.”

Their biggest worry now turned into the upcoming game. It didn’t help that the next day had the harshest downpour they had seen that year.

The rain and thunder fell upon the school with unforeseen ferocity. Students with umbrellas fought against the wind as they walked to the stadium. Luna was clever enough to conjure an invisible umbrella. It floated over them and deflected the rain, even the rain blown towards them by the wind. The wind itself they had no defense against.

Luna and Arlene dropped Ginny off at the Gryffindor stands so she could meet up with Harry Potter and his friends. The two of them went to the Ravenclaw stands.

At the top of the stands they could barely see down to the field. There was no way to hear anything at all over the thunder. Only the commentary could be heard and that was only because the magical speaker for it was right over their heads.

The players took off and began their match. All that could be seen were red and yellow blurs through the rain. They cheered whenever things went well for Ginny’s house. It was all covered up by the thunder regardless.

Things were not going well for Gryffindor. The Hufflepuffs hadn’t been preparing for the game but still were better off than their opponents. Gryffindor had been practicing against Slytherin’s tactics. Hufflepuff’s were different. The score rose in favor of the Badger house. A large part of it was the difficulty in throwing the ball far due to the weather. Getting it back across the field was a challenge. That wasn’t taking into account the Bludgers. The rain made it hard to see them until it was almost too late. The commentator constantly reported another player with a close call or nearly knocked off their broom by one of them.

Soon enough Wood called a timeout. The players huddled for some time. Arlene could just barely see a regular student run down and cast a spell on what she thought were Potter’s glasses. Then the game resumed.

It was more of the same. Hufflepuff continued to dominate. Then a gasp rose in a gap between thunder claps. Two streaks rose high into the sky. One yellow and one red. “Potter and Diggory are after the snitch!” the speaker behind them blared.

Then the rain let up just slightly. The clouds separated enough to make it possible to see. That’s when she saw them.

Dementors. Hundreds of them, floating over the stadium. The red streak, Potter, got distracted and soared right into them. Then he fell off his broom. His broom carried on into an arc. The dementors swooped down on the falling figure.

The professors cast glowing animals that flew at the Dementors. Potter continued to fall as the monsters broke off their pursuit. Arlene reacted without thinking. She reached out with her magic. It was easy to pull to the surface now. She couldn’t stop Potter too`` suddenly or his neck would break. Her magic reached him and began to slow his descent.

It was a strain on her. He was so far away and heavier than the mannequin. Not mention she hadn’t tried to stop a falling object with her magic yet. A sweat broke on her forehead. Her breath came in short gasps. It felt like she was running. She leaned against Luna who held her upright. Not even questioning what was wrong. She likely already knew.

Potter slowed. By the time he hit the ground it was far below fatal force. It was still enough to hurt though. She knew that much.

The teachers raced to the impact site. The speaker behind them ordered with the amplified voice of Professor McGonagall, “All students are to leave the stadium in an orderly fashion. Now!”

Luna recast her invisible umbrella and helped Arlene down to the ground. Luna tried to take her to the common room but Arlene told her, “Great Hall.” She didn’t feel like climbing all the way up Ravenclaw tower in her current condition.

They reached the Great Hall and sat in the closest chair. She took the time to catch her breath. Luna looked over her with concern in her eyes. In an attempt to quell her worries she said, “It’s okay. I’ll be alright.”

Cries of, “Arlene!” from two sources made her look towards the door.

Ginny and Professor Winters rushed into the room. The redhead instantly asked, “What happened?” The Professor reached into one of her pockets and pulled out several small vials.

She sorted through them as Arlene told her, “I slowed Harry’s fall.”

“While heroic and necessary, it was reckless.” She handed Arlene a particular vial. “Drink this. It’ll give you some energy back. You need to get a few hours of sleep though.”

She drank the potion and instantly felt some life return to her. Her breathing regulated. That when she noticed Professor Barnes standing in the doorway with a relieved expression on his face.

Luna asked him, “Professor why are you standing way over there?”

“She needs room to breathe.” His answer was plain and simple. He walked over now that she was feeling better. “I see that your magic lessons are going well.” He gave a friendly smile to her. “Nice work. Can’t let the whole school know how you did it. I think I can figure something out to reward you for saving Mr. Potter’s life.”

She returned the smile. “It was no big deal.”

“Yes it is actually.” Professor Winters told her, “You got to him before any of us could. We noticed your magic when we tried to stop his fall. If you hadn’t acted he would’ve hit the ground faster. We wouldn’t have had as much time to slow him down.”

It sank in Arlene that she really had been the one to save Harry Potter’s life. “I was just doing the right thing.” She could feel some heat in her face as she blushed.

Ginny told her, “You’re a hero Arlene. Accept it.”

Harry Potter was taken to the hospital wing and slept for the rest of the day. After an evaluation by Madam Pomfrey he was declared healthy but needing rest. Arlene planned on seeing him but wanted to wait until he woke up.

The next day she went through all her classes as normal until the end of her day when she went to go do more personal magic lessons. Before she entered the door she heard Professors Barnes and Winters talking.

Professor Winters was saying, “I know it’s been hard on you. She needs a father figure though. Adrian you are supposed to be stepping up and taking that role. You already legally adopted her.”

Professor Barnes retorted, “I know. If something happens to her. If something happens to any of them.” He stopped talking for a second. “I don’t know how to handle that. The last time I had to go to a monastery for years. I can’t do it again.” There was the sound of footsteps as he seemed to pace around.

“Adrian.” She pleaded, “Nothing is going to happen to them. You and I won’t let anything happen. Things are different now. There’s no war.” She stopped to let Professor Barnes talk. He didn’t say anything. “We all make mistakes Adrian. You and your loved ones paid a price no one should have to pay. Even if you had been there nothing would’ve changed. You would just be dead with them.”

Arlene had no idea what they were talking about. It sounded like something awful had happened to Professor Barnes in the past. She knew she shouldn’t be eavesdropping like this but she couldn’t help herself. Her curiosity was too strong.

“If I had been there then I could’ve stopped it.” He told her.

“Maybe, maybe not. That doesn’t matter now. You can’t live your whole life living in fear.” She took some steps and Professor Barnes’ pacing stopped. “I can’t watch you keep doing this to yourself. You know neither of them would want this. You’ve mourned for twelve years. Remember them but don’t let it stop you from living for them.”

Professor Barnes didn’t say a word. She peeked around the corner to see the two of them embracing. She leaned back out of the doorway. She stood there for a while. They needed their moment. Even if she didn’t fully understand the situation. All she knew was that Professor Barnes had lost someone or more than one someone twelve years ago and felt some guilt over it. Likely from not being there when something bad happened to them.

It wasn’t her business though. She wasn’t going to ask on it, ever.

Professor Barnes asked, “Isn’t Miss Connery supposed to be here by now?”

She went into the room and said, “Here I am. Lost track of time in the library.” They were separated before she finished rounding the corner.

Both sets of eyes narrowed at her. Then Professor Barnes said, “Library right. It’s written all over your face that you’ve been there for a couple of minutes.” She leaned back and shrank some. He sighed, “Joan, she needs to know. They all do. I should’ve told them before I adopted them. Do I have your permission to tell her of the camp?”

Her eyes widened. “Seriously? You want to tell her that?” She rubbed her chin in thought. “I don’t mind. But keep it clean and light on the details.”

He walked over to the tiers and sat down. “Miss Connery, could you take a seat with me please?” Arlene sat next to him. His expression was grave. “There’s something about me you should know. Just remember before I tell you this all the good I hope I’ve done for you.”

She placed a hand on his arm. “Professor I won’t judge you for what happened to you.”

He nodded but the expression on his face said he didn’t fully believe it. “It’s not pleasant. If you want me to stop then just let me know.” He rubbed his eyes then began, “When I was younger than you I was kidnapped and my family killed. I was taken to a camp in the German wilds. There I was trained to be the ultimate warrior and assassin. For several years until I was seventeen. The camp started at thirty and at the end it was only seven who survived. It was a brutal and cruel environment led by a psychopath.

“Finally I managed to kill our oppressor in a duel. We then left and rejoined the world. Right at the time of the wizarding war. My family wasn’t wealthy so I had to get a job after doing summer school here at Hogwarts for rehabilitation. I did what I do best. I became an assassin for the ministry. I specifically hunted Death Eaters. It paid really well. I did find a family for a while. Then the war ended and few months later…” He stopped. He took a deep breath. “They were killed. I don’t know by who. That was twelve years ago. I spent ten years in a monastery trying to heal myself. Then I spent a year lying on the beach drinking and spending my self-made fortune. Now I’m here.”

He stopped and looked away from her. Arlene wanted to say something but had idea what to say. It was so much information to process. It was almost too much for her to comprehend. So much had happened in his life. She understood him much better or at least once she processed all of it she would.

Professor Winters kneeled in front of her. “Arlene, I was in that camp with him. Don’t judge him too harshly. We’ve both come a long way from then.”

Arlene threw her hands up and said, “No, I don’t judge either of you for that. It’s just so much to take in at once. I can’t believe all those horrible things have happened to you. You’re still such a good person though. A great teacher and so protective.” She giggled a little. “I see now how you were able to fight the basilisk last year.”

“What?” Professor Barnes was looking at her now. “You don’t hate me for it?” He had a genuinely confused expression on his face.

She raised an eyebrow. “Why would I hate for any of that? Who in their right mind would hate anyone for going through all that and surviving? I appreciate you even more if anything. What the fuck?”

They both raised their hands and said, “Woah! Language!”

“Sorry.” Her anger had risen quickly. Now it subsided. That Professor Barnes would blame himself for such things was ridiculous. “Professor, I don’t know all the small details but I know you somewhat. I know you would never hurt anyone who didn’t deserve it or unless you had to protect someone else. I did overhear some of your conversation but I know you wouldn’t do anything to intentionally hurt your family. So, I don’t want you to blame yourself for it.”

The alchemy professor stared at the floor and said simply, “Okay.” He stood up. “Uh, I’m going to go and…meditate.” He made to leave the room but stopped in the doorway. “Thank you Arlene.” Then he left.

Professor Winters shook her head and said, “Typical.” She turned to her and asked, “How about we skip the lesson and just talk for a bit?” Arlene nodded. Joan sat next to her on the tiers. “Which do you prefer? The beach house or Hogwarts?”

The question caught her off guard. “I don’t know. I like learning about magic but the beach house is really fun. Here I get to spend more time with my friends. Most of that time is spent in class. I really don’t know.”

Professor Winters nodded and said, “I get that.”

“Joan, how bad was the camp?” She asked hesitantly.

The astronomy professor looked blankly at the far wall. “Terrible. No one deserves to be put through that.” Then she smiled at Arlene. “Let’s talk on more positive things. Like what are you doing for the holidays?”

It was her turn to look away. “I hadn’t thought about it. I’ll talk to my friends see what they’re doing. Then I’ll make my decision.”


	19. Chapter 19

Ginny pov

During that time Ginny Weasley was heading to the hospital wing for another therapy session. She had been to a few by now and was making progress. She knocked on the door. Madam Pomfrey’s voice came from the other side, “Come in.”

She opened the door and took her seat. Ginny started out, “I haven’t had any nightmares in a week.” She had been keeping a dream journal. “I’ve had some odd ones.”

The healer gave an approving look and commended, “It shows progress that you haven’t had any nightmares. You really are overcoming this.” Then she asked, “Any odd dreams that stick out?”

Ginny thought for a minute. She raised a finger and said, “One of Snape chasing me with a cauldron yelling about my brothers.” She said it with a smile though.

Madam Pomfrey smiled and rolled her eyes. “Yes that’s odd but I wouldn’t call that overly terrifying. Especially based on your reaction.”

She shrugged. “It was more weird than anything. I need to tell Fred and George.” In the dream it had been odd but not scary. It was nothing like the nightmares she had before the therapy. Nightmares of the Basilisk rising from the sink with a dead friend of hers in the jaws. Or of her being possessed and unleashing the monster on those same people.

“So tell me how your days are going. Any new and exciting news?” The healer brought her back to reality.

She blinked and said, “Well, I’ve been avoiding strange books still. I’m not afraid of my school books.” She shifted in her seat. “I’ve made some friends in my house and grade but no one as close as Arlene and Luna.” Madam Pomfrey only nodded. She said little in these sessions. “I still spend most of my free time with them. I know they don’t judge me at all for last year. They’re still very nice to me.”

Madam Pomfrey took the chance to say something, “So your close friends have no judgments towards you for the events of last year?”

She shook her head, “No, if anything they feel bad for me and want me to get better.”

She smiled and said, “Good, you should surround yourself with supportive people. I know most don’t know of what happened to you but those who do should support your healing from it.”

Ginny cocked her head and asked, “You worded it odd. You said it was something that happened to me instead of what I did.”

She spread her hands and asked, “Did you ask a strange book to possess you? When you boarded the train did you think about releasing an evil monster?”

She cringed. “No, but I did those things.”

“No, you didn’t.” Madam Pomfrey’s voice was firm and adamant. “A remnant of a spirit made you do them. You had no control. You are just as much a victim as any one of the petrified people. That spirit is the one who did all those things. You were the unfortunate one who got caught in it. No one has any right to blame you for what happened to you. You didn’t make it happen, it happened to you.”

The room went silent as those words sank into Ginny’s mind. She had made an excellent point. Madam Pomfrey pointed to her and finalized, “Anytime you think that you did anything bad last year I want you to change it to something bad that happened to you.” She dropped her finger.

She had a point. From that perspective it would be far harder for her to blame herself for last year’s events. Instead of seeing it as something she did then it would be something that was done to her by the thing in the diary. It was a way of taking the blame off of her and putting it where it belonged.

“Thank you,” Ginny told her. A glance at the clock showed her that they were running out of time. She stood up and Madam Pomfrey followed suit. She extended her hand and said, “I’ll see you next session I guess. I’ll keep what you said in mind.”

The healer nodded. “See you next session.”

Ginny left the office feeling better about herself.


	20. Chapter 20

Arlene Pov

The end of November arrived in a dreary fog of rain but the thunder was staying away. Her and Luna were walking under her invisible rain shield towards the Quidditch stadium for the game between Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff.

Funny enough not many Gryffindors were showing up to the game. The only reason Ginny wasn’t coming was that she had another appointment with Madam Pomfrey. The Slytherin house had plenty of students coming despite them not even being in the game. It was good support though.

They walked up to the Ravenclaw seats and looked down onto the field. The yellow robes and the blue robes stood across from each other. Madam Hooch in the middle ready to begin the game. The commentary began, “Ladies and gentlemen welcome to this year’s second quidditch game! Ravenclaw versus Hufflepuff!”

The two of them threw a loud cheer into the air with the announcement. Madam Hooch gave some words to the players. In the far distance they could two Professors slowly circling the perimeter to fend off any hungry Dementors. The Quidditch coach threw the ball into the air and the chasers went after it.

“The game begins! First to get it is Ravenclaw’s captain Davies speeding towards the goals. Oh, bludgers from Hufflepuff are making dodge around a bit. He goes for a throw. Stretton catches it. He’s off! He might get there!” The commentator roared.

Arlene cheered for them as the chaser rushed around the Hufflepuffs towards the goals. Then he got close enough and hurled it. The Hufflepuff keeper tried to stop it but it just brushed by his fingers and soared through the hoop.

“Ravenclaw scores!” Their side of the crowd roared with cheers.

The game went on for a while. They almost went hoarse from all the cheering. Overall Ravenclaw destroyed Hufflepuff. When they scored fifty points over them and then caught the snitch. The result was a two hundred points win over them.

They left the field in a great mood. Heading back into the castle they ran into an excited Professor Flitwick. As soon as he saw Arlene he bustled forward and said, “I need you two to come to office for a bit. Nothing bad.”

They both nodded and Luna said, “Of course Professor.”

He smiled and led them to his office. Once in there he closed the door. They all sat down and Professor Flitwick pulled out his tin of cookies and asked, “Would either of you like a cookie?”

“Please.” Arlene said. They both took one each.

The Professor put his tin away and said, “I heard about what Miss Connery did to save Mr. Potter from his fall during the first Quidditch game of the year.”

“That’s right. She slowed his fall to avoid any serious injury while the professors chased the Dementors away.” Luna told him.

The professor blushed and looked down. “I am ashamed to admit I didn’t see him falling until it was too late. I am very glad you acted when you did Miss Connery.”

Arlene smiled meekly and said, “It was just the right thing to do professor.”

“Of course,” He agreed. “Which is why me and your guardians have been discussing how you should be rewarded. Due to the unique nature of your magic we can’t proclaim it to the whole school. However, we have come up with an appropriate solution.” He leaned forward and began counting on his fingers. “First we give Ravenclaw house fifty points for heroism and quick action.” He raised another finger. “Second, we allow you visitation rights to Hogsmeade for the visit right before the holidays.” Another finger was raised. “Thirdly, we will let you bring two friends with you on your one time visit to Hogsmeade.” He lowered his fingers. “We’ll use the reasoning to other students that you have a relative that you’re meeting in the village. Normally we wouldn’t allow second years to visit the village. School rules, not mine.”

Arlene was impressed. She hadn’t been expecting any reward for saving Potter’s life. Even when she went to see him in the hospital wing he was still very out of it. The boy hadn’t spoken to her since but that mad sense. They only knew each other from the chamber last year.

Still, getting this much of a reward was amazing to her. Especially since she hadn’t gotten much last year after pulling Ginny from the Chamber of Secrets. She was happy about it but surprised. “Thank you professor. I really didn’t expect all this.”

Luna smiled at her. “You should give yourself more credit. You did save someone’s life.”

“Isn’t this the second time you’ve saved a life Miss Connery?” Professor Flitwick asked with a thoughtful expression on his face.

“Yes.” She still tried to sound humble as she said it. “I did help save Ginny last year.”

“Oh.” The charms professor’s eyes drooped. “A terrible event that one. I am glad everyone came out of it unharmed. Physically at least.”

“So when is she taking me to Hogsmeade?” Luna asked Professor Flitwick.

He laughed in astonishment at her confidence but told them, “The next visit will be right before the holiday period for the winter. I’ve got a list of the rules right here. Now Miss Lovegood and whoever else you decide to take will need permission from their guardians. Again school rules. I’ll take care of sending the letters.”

Arlene told him, “I already know the other person I want to take. Ginny Weasley.”

He clapped his hands. “Wonderful, I’ll send both letters and let you know when we get a response.” He got up and opened the door for them. “Now you two go on and think about what you’ll be doing for the holidays. You’ve got lots of free time coming up.”

They thanked the professor for his time and left the office. Going down the hallway Luna started skipping and let out a cheer. “I can’t believe we’re going to Hogsmeade in our second year.”

Arlene had to jog to keep up with her but smiled at her happiness regardless. “You still need to get your dad’s permission.”

“He’ll say yes. I know.”

Arlene almost protested then remember her friend’s abilities. “I guess you would know. If that’s the case then we should be ready. Should we tell Ginny?”

Luna stopped her skipping without warning making Arlene skid almost a foot past her. She rubbed her chin saying, “I’m not sure. We should wait until we hear about it or I know it’s safe. We don’t want to get her hopes up then dash them away.”

Arlene brought up another point, “We’ll have to tell her anyway when we go.”

“True.” Luna admitted to that but it took her a second to come up with a response. “We’ll have to tell her. We need to emphasize the parental permission though.”

“Right.” She agreed with Luna’s decision. “I think Mrs. Weasley will let her go with us. It’s just Hogsmeade.”

Luna furrowed her brows. “I’m not sure. The Wrackspurts might make her paranoia go off. The events of last year are still fresh to her. Not to mention someone dangerous is supposed to be out there.”

Her words made Arlene’s stomach clench. There was truth to everything she said. Those were all legitimate reasons for Mrs. Weasley to not let her daughter into Hogsmeade. She really wanted Ginny to come though. It would really cheer her up. She already had to miss a Quidditch game due to last year’s events.

Just as she was thinking that the very person they were talking about walked up with a smile on her face. Ginny greeted them, “Hey, I heard Ravenclaw destroyed those puffs in the game.”

Despite her nerves Arlene got a fierce smile as she told her, “That’s right. An over two hundred point win.”

Ginny’s eyes went wide. “Woah, you guys really destroyed them. I didn’t expect that much of a win.”

Luna bragged on her behalf, “To add to the good news, Arlene won our house fifty points for saving Harry Potter’s life.” She couldn’t help but have a smug smile.

Ginny smiled and said, “Of course you should get a reward. You stopped him from smashing to pieces when the entire staff failed to do so.” She shrugged as if she wasn’t surprised.

Arlene decided it was time to bring up the other news. “Ginny, Professor Flitwick also got me permission to go to Hogsmeade on the next visit. And with permission from their parents I get to bring two people with me.”

The redhead’s face lit up for a second then stopped as she looked crestfallen. “I’m not sure if my parents will let me.”

“We were just talking about that right before you walked up. We want you to come but we still need your parents’ permission. Professor Flitwick is writing up the letters now.” Arlene noticed the look on her face and reassured her, “I’m sure they’ll agree. They did agree to letting me take you to the quidditch game over the summer.”

Her expression softened at that statement. “You are right. Teachers do patrol the area often.” She rubbed her chin. “Is Professor Flitwick still in his office?”

Arlene looked to Luna who answered, “Yes, I’m quite sure of it.”

Ginny nodded then ran past them saying, “I’m going to go help him write to my parents.” She ran down the hallway towards the office.

Two days later Luna got her answer. Her father was more than happy to give her permission to go to Hogsmeade. Ginny’s response took longer to arrive. Nearly a week later and closing in on the holidays the letter arrived for both her and Professor Flitwick giving Ginny permission to go to Hogsmeade.

A few days later her and Luna got into their only muggle clothes then met with Ginny in the entrance hall. She was already waiting for them. All the third years had gone ahead with most of the teachers. Professor Flitwick was the exception. He walked up just as the two of them met with Ginny.

Arlene greeted them, “Hello Ginny. Hello Professor.”

Professor Flitwick greeted them all as Ginny smiled and nodded in her direction, “I’m glad everyone is here. Are we ready to get going?”

“Yes professor.” Luna answered. The others nodded in agreement with her.

He gave them a big smile. The professor turned and they followed him out the large door.

The grounds were now covered in a beautiful white snow. It molded to the rolls and dips of the grounds around Hogwarts. The forest in the distance was covered in it all throughout. The mountains in the background completed the picture, it was as beautiful as a postcard could ever hope to be. A magical image that brought back memories of Arlene’s first time arriving at Hogwarts. Her heart swelled with emotions as she looked upon it. She almost bumped into Luna she was so distracted by it.

Professor Flitwick led them away from the castle. It wasn’t too long of a walk and Ginny helped the time pass by telling them what to expect from the village. She knew from what Fred and George had told her.

“So the Three Broomsticks is a really popular place to get butterbeers. We can go there first. Honeydukes is a candy store that has a great selection. My brothers said the Shrieking shack is supposed to be the most haunted building in Northern England but we live in a castle full of ghosts so I don’t know what they meant by that.” She had started out excited but at the end her voice trailed off. A confused yet thoughtful expression crossed her face and remained there firmly.

About an hour later the village came into sight. The weather was clear, giving them a perfect view of the town. An array of small houses and buildings lay in the valley. A large center street commanded the center of attention. Groups of students could be seen bustling along the street, even from that far away. It seemed like such a humble town. Nothing outlandish or over-the-top stood out. It was a small village with a main street for the students.

Professor Flitwick guided them to the front of the Three Broomsticks. He turned and said, “Okay, now you three have fun but don’t get into any trouble. If any other students recognize you and ask why you’re here, just tell them that I gave you special permission for services rendered to the school. You still have your guardians’ permission too. It is mostly the truth.”

Luna was smart enough to ask, “What services should we say we did?”

Professor Flitwick’s smile faltered. Then it returned as he answered, “You voluntarily cleaned all the trophies in the trophy room. And the school brooms.” He hesitated. “And my office.”

“That makes us sound desperate.” Arlene pointed out.

His smile faltered again. He waved a hand and said, “Secret! Tell them to bring it up with me.” Then he walked away.

Suddenly and unprepared thrown into the realization that sometimes adults have no plans and just go with things, they made their way into the Three Broomsticks. The pub was one of the larger buildings along the street. It was nice and clean on the inside. The tables and chairs were spread out along the floor. A bar ran along the far wall.

The chatter of students and other patrons filled the air. Arlene breathed in the smell of homemade food and something sweet that reminded her slightly of the one and only time she had ever had the opportunity to drink root beer. She didn’t know what it was but she wanted it.

They made their way towards the bar but were stopped by someone calling out, “Ginny?” She stopped to look around. Ron Weasley, her brother, was sitting at a table with Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy. Ron asked, “How did you get here? You’re only a second year.”

“Uh.” The second year in question fumbled for an answer.

Arlene popped in to her rescue, “Professor Flitwick gave us special permission. Your parents gave her permission too.”

Ron cocked his head to the side and asked, “How did you convince McGonagall and Flitwick to let you bend the rules?”

“We did something really good for the school.” Arlene told them. She could feel her excuses running out.

Hermione solved that problem, “Ron, she has permission. Let them sit with us.” She looked at Draco, “You’re okay with them sitting with us?”

The platinum haired boy shrugged and said, “Of course.”

They drew up chairs and sat at the table with them. Mere seconds later a woman with generous curves and a pretty face came up to Arlene and greeted them, “Hey, what can I get for you three?”

Arlene couldn’t answer. As she looked at their waitress she was at a loss for words, gaped would be a more appropriate term what she was doing. She couldn’t pull her eyes off the woman. Arlene couldn’t explain it but she suddenly wanted to see this woman with less clothing.

Ginny broke her reverie with, “Three butterbeers please Madam Rosmerta.”

“Certainly,” she answered. She left while writing down their orders.

Arlene looked to the table trying to figure out what the Hell was wrong with her. Hermione began speaking, “We were going to go get some candy after this. Did you want to join us?”

“That sounds lovely,” Luna answered. “Arlene let’s go get candy after this.”

Her head bolted up and she spat out, “Yes!” a little louder than necessary. Her face got red and she said, “Sorry, I just got a little excited. This is the first time I’ve been out of school for several months.”

Draco was the first to respond, “That’s okay. I was really excited during my first visit here as well.” He said it with an understanding smile. The thing was he didn’t know the real reason Arlene had blurted out her words. His understanding was still appreciated.

“Thank you,” She told him.

Their butterbeers arrived and Arlene discreetly did not look at Madam Rosmerta. She drank some of the butterbeer and instantly fell in love with it. It was smooth going down. Just the right amount of fizz to give it a kick but not overwhelming. And the flavor was sweet with hints of soda in it. It had a creaminess to it that she enjoyed. How had she been missing this her whole life?

She drank two more then forced herself to stop so they could go to the candy store.

Arlene pulled out her money but Draco stopped her. “No, I am going to pay for everyone’s drinks today. It’s the least I can do to make up for all the harsh things I’ve said to you and your friends over the last two years.”

She blinked in slight confusion. “Draco, I didn’t even know I was a witch two years ago. You’ve barely ever said anything to me.” She looked to Ginny who she realized had known him longer. She put away her money. “If you insist I won’t stop you.”

“Thank you.” He paid for their drinks and they left the Three Broomsticks.

They made their way down the street towards Honeydukes. The street was bustling with students coming and going. Arlene figured that not many locals wanted to fight the crowds during Hogwarts visits. The occasional carriage could be seen moving through the busy street.

Their large group fought through the crowds. They eventually reached the candy store and Arlene was one of the first to get in. It was magnificent to say the least. Barrels of every flavor beans, levitating sherbet balls, Fizzing Wizbees, and Black Pepper Imps. The shelves were filled with what seemed like an endless variety of candies. Chocolate frogs, dozens of gum flavors, lollipops, nougat, coconut ice and all kinds of others.

Her eyes went wide as her jaw dropped literally. A pair of hands guided her further into the store. After the shock and awe subsided she regained enough focus to look behind her and see Luna was the one guiding her.

The two of the reached the shelves. Arlene grabbed a bag and started shoveling candy in. She went around the store picking out all the things she wanted. By the time they came back around they found Ron and Hermione standing by the unusual tastes rack.

They were examining a jar of cockroach clusters when a voice with no source called out, “Definitely not those.”

Ron nearly dropped the jar and Draco nearly jumped from his socks. They spun as the face of Harry Potter appeared then disappeared less than a second later. Arlene, Luna and Ginny let out a collective gasp of surprise.

Hermione hissed to Harry as they left the store, “You’re not supposed to be here. What if someone sees you?”

The voice of Harry responded, “No one will see me if I keep my cloak on. Besides no one is looking for me anyway.”

Hermione looked like she wanted to argue the fact but Draco countered, “He’s here now and we can’t change that. Let’s just let him have some fun. As long as he has his cloak on then no one can see him anyway.” After a pause he asked, “How long has he had this invisibility cloak anyway?”

Hermione and Ron suddenly looked between the four newcomers to their group with panicked looks on their faces. Ginny burst into laughter and said, “I’ve suspected something like this since last year. How else would all three of you move around and break so many rules without getting caught?” She continued laughing as the two best friends of Harry just stared at her with blank faces.

The rest of them chuckled some but didn’t laugh as hard as Ginny did. After that they all headed for the shrieking shack.

Not the actual shack because it was forbidden to approach. There was a good vantage point to see it just outside the village. They were heading for that when the wind picked up. The snow was thrown into their faces as the temperature plummeted. The pulled their coats tighter against it but to no avail. The weather did not relent.

They gave up as they passed the Three Broomsticks. Instead of going towards the shrieking shack they diverted into the pub to get out of the wind. Their old seats were still open so they took back their table. Madam Rosemerta came right around to their table and happily asked, “Welcome back! Anything I can get you?”

Arlene Looked to the ground and quietly asked, “Can I get a butterbeer please?”

She took all the other orders and Hermione ordered two so Harry could enjoy one. That’s when, in this order, Professors Flitwick, McGonagall, Hagrid, and a man in a bowler hat and pinstriped suit walked in.

“Bloody Hell.” Breathed Ron. “That’s the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge.”

Without the least amount of discreetness they all turned to stare at the leader of the magical United Kingdom. Arlene had to admit that she wasn’t all that impressed. There seemed to be nothing special about him. Nothing that stood out except for his hat. He had to be special somehow if he made it to the top of the government.

They all took seats near to their table. Madam Rosemerta came over and began to make small conversation that soon turned into her asking, “Cornelius could you tell me why I have dementors running off my customers at night?”

The minister looked to the ground as he explained, “We have a killer on the loose. Someone who was able to escape from prison.”

“Why would Sirius Black come to Hogsmeade?” She asked annoyed.

Then, with Harry sitting invisible right next to them, they explained everything. How Sirius Black had been his parents’ friend. He was made their secret keeper when they went into hiding. Then he told Voldemort where they were hiding. After the Potters’ murder he went and killed Peter Pettigrew. Harry, invisible, was right at their table easily within earshot.

After they were done and, without a care in the world, left the pub, Hermione, Draco, and Ron turned to where Harry was standing with concerned looks on their faces.


	21. Chapter 21

Adrian Pov

Christmas morning came around. He woke up later than usual. It was a rest day from his usual exercises. Time to let his body rest and recover to become stronger. He showered and dressed before heading to the Great Hall.

As soon as he walked in several owls swooped towards him. He received two letters and three parcels. The two letters were from other survivors of the camp saying they wished him a good time over the holidays. He had sent similar letters to them a few days ago.

Two of the parcels were from other survivors of the camp that were closer to him. One of them was a book he had been looking forward to. The other was a picture of the night sky that moved slowly with the occasional comet streaking by. He had sent them gifts as well around the same time as he had sent the letters.

The final parcel was from his master at the monastery. It was a scarf that was supposed to get rid of negative emotions. It was red with intricate black designs down the length. He instantly put it on.

Adrian didn’t notice an immediate change in his mood but he wasn’t in a bad mood this morning.

He ran down to the kitchens, tickled the pear in the fruit bowl picture to get in, then went in. He raised a hand, “Merry Christmas guys!”

The house elves happily greeted him as they worked on the feast. He pulled a bag out of his pocket and began showering them with blankets. He couldn’t give them clothes but he could make sure they were warm when sleeping.

The one free elf among them, Dobby, ran up to him wearing a sock. Adrian had helped him get the job after being freed from the Malfoy family. The elf squeaked, “Master Barnes! How are you, good sir?”

He waved a hand, “I’m good but I told you that you don’t have to call me master. I’d prefer that you didn’t actually.” He used his wand to remove his charm from the bag. Then he reached into his other pocket and gave Dobby a hat.

Dobby jumped up to grab it. “You are far too kind sir!” He squealed as he tried it on. It was a little too big but he didn’t seem to mind. A massive smile grew on his face. “I love it!”

“You want me to make it fit right?” Adrian asked.

“No, it’s perfect.” The house elf didn’t care that it nearly hung over his eyes. He was just happy to have a gift.

He shrugged and said, “Okay. I’m looking forward to today’s feast.”

The elf informed him, “You should be. Lots of goodies for today.” He looked back at the ovens quickly then told him, “Dobby has to get back to work now. Thank you so much for the gift. Dobby will get something for you soon.” The elf scurried off to go back to his tasks.

Adrian left the kitchens to the chorus of several thanks and wishes of happy holidays. He went back to his room and got started on his new book. He read for a few hours before forcing himself up for lunch.

He went back to the Great Hall. This time the tables were pushed against the wall. Instead there was a smaller table in the middle of the room. Several of the other professors were sitting there already. The ones who had stayed for the holidays of course.

He sat down and commented, “Little bit more interesting décor I see.”

McGonagall told him, “I thought it would be more appropriate considering the circumstances.”

That was understandable, there were only a handful of students remaining at the school. The vast majority of them had left a few days ago. He could count the remaining ones on one hand. Even some of (legally) his kids had gone back to the beach house. They had a sitter that he trusted. Joan was still at the school as well. With so few students it only made sense to get rid of the house tables for now.

Food was piled high on the platters before him. He got plenty and stacked his plate with it. As he started eating Joan sat next to him and began filling her own plate. “Adrian, what did you get me for Christmas?”

His arm froze on its way to deliver food to his mouth. He smirked and told her, “I don’t celebrate Christmas anymore.”

“Since when?” She sputtered.

“Five seconds ago.” He answered with that smirk still on his face.

She reached over and pulled some food off his plate for her own. McGonagall looked over her glasses and asked, “Can you two act your age?”

They both looked down at their plates and continued eating. After everyone was finished Flitwick was the first one to start giving out presents to the other staff. He handed them each a box. Adrian opened his to reveal a pair of muggle headphones. Flitwick explained, “I see you exercise most mornings I thought it would be nice to have some music to listen to.”

Adrian thanked him then hung them on the back of his neck. He was thinking he would need something to plug them into when he opened McGonagall’s gift to him. It was a classic Walkman in great condition. Now all he needed were some cassettes. He wouldn’t be getting those today. He moved his finger between Flitwick and McGonagall and stated, “I see you two collaborated on my gifts.” They both smiled behind their cups. “Thank you. I’ll be using it in the morning.”

In a massive coincidence they had gotten Joan the same gifts. They wanted her to be able to enjoy music in the mornings as well.

Then it was Adrian’s turn to give gifts. He handed them out and sipped on his pumpkin juice while they were opened. He gave McGonagall a new, fancy hat. It sounds cheap but it was enchanted to never give hat hair and to prevent headaches. To Flitwick he gave a large tin of cookies, that never ran out.

He handed Joan her gift but said, “You should probably open this later. I might’ve gone a little overboard on it.” He tried to keep it quiet but the other two professors glanced at each other. There was a quick look of smugness between them that he wasn’t sure he liked.

Joan then gave out her gifts. She pulled the same thing on him. “You can open my gift when I can open yours.”

Then McGonagall said, “The students will be coming down any minute. Let’s make some room for them.” The four of them got up. Joan and Adrian went to the entrance hall. There they opened each other’s gifts.

His heart warmed when he saw that she had gotten him some new shirts. They were plain button ups in different colors but he loved them. Each one was soft and could be worn tucked in or not. He could tell they would look good worn open. The way he preferred to wear shirts when he was home.

He removed his robes to reveal the plain clothes he was wearing underneath. While she opened her box he began putting on the shirts. All of them.

As he put on the last one she let out a loud gasp of surprise. He looked up from the last button to see her holding the gift he had gotten her. It was a very expensive necklace. A gold chain that had been transmuted with lighter and more durable metals held a pendant. The pendant was a lion made of pure silver.

She stared at it in awe. “This must’ve cost you so much.”

“Meh,” he shrugged. “I mean I guess but you know money’s not that big a deal to me. Don’t worry about that, do you like it?”

She stared at him with that same look on her face. Then it changed when she noticed he was wearing all the shirts. It went from awe to confusion. “WHY ARE YOU WEARING SIX SHIRTS!”

He flinched back before defending himself, “I got excited and wanted to try them all on.” It was only now that he realized how ridiculous it was. The scarf must be working, he was in a much better mood than he had been in all year.

Joan on the other hand was not in such a good mood. “All I got you was shirts and you went and bought this super expensive necklace.” She took a closer look at it. “And did alchemy on it to make it even better.” Adrian blinked in surprise. Even an alchemist like him had a hard time seeing signs of transmutations.

He raised his hands and said, “I just wanted to make you happy with something. I’ve been a crummy guy lately and I wanted to try and make it up to you. Besides I like shirts.”

She narrowed her eyes at him. “How much was this? Including the stuff you did alchemy with it.”

His eyes shot off in a different direction. “It’s not right to tell the price of a gift.” He rubbed the back of his neck.

Joan’s hands shot out faster than he could react to. He was jerked forward by his collar. A noise of surprise escaped his mouth. She glared through his eyes and directly into his soul and demanded, “How. Much?”

Adrian decided it was in his best interest to answer her. “I forgot the exact number. It was fifteen hundred or something like that.”

Her eye twitched. “That’s like two months’ worth of pay here!”

He put a finger to his chin and realized, “I guess it is. You shouldn’t be worried about that though. I made loads more before I came to the school.”

She let go of his multiple shirts and rubbed at her temples. “Just how rich are you? I know you were an assassin in the war but still, how?”

He started to explain his monetary success. “Well at the end of the war I was sitting on about seven million Galleons. Would’ve been ten if the ministry had paid me for my last job. Then my life got fucked. Right before I went to the monastery, in one of my sober periods, I put five million in a savings account with Gringotts. They gave back an annual percentage. So then I went away for ten years. When I got back and bought the materials for the house I still had over six million in my savings. Add on the two million I didn’t put in there and I have over eight million in the bank.”

She stared at him with a mix of anger and disbelief. “You mean you don’t even need this job?”

“Actually I use my Hogwarts salary to pay the house elves at the beach house. Hogwarts covers my food for most of the year and my lodgings.” He paused for a moment. “Maybe I should’ve got something more expensive.” He looked at her then asked, “You were an assassin with me during the war. What happened to all your money?”

A blush spread on her face. She looked away and muttered, “I spent it.”

“All of it?”

“No, after I went under a hundred thousand 2 years ago I began to slow down. Still I need this job.” She put a hand on his chest and said, “I hate to admit I was really relieved when you called asking if I wanted a new job.”

In an attempt to cheer her up he said, “Well, at least you made it last nine years. A lot of muggle lottery winners can’t do that.” Then he noticed her hand. It was his turn to blush. “Professor, your hand.”

She pulled away so fast he didn’t see it happen. She blushed even harder but didn’t say anything about it. Instead Joan said, “Even if you are stupid rich you shouldn’t have spent all that money on me.”

The warmth left his face as he asked, “Who else would I have spent it on?”

Joan snarled, “The children you adopted maybe!”

“I did buy them things!” He defended himself. “This has been one of the most expensive Christmases I’ve had in a while.”


	22. Chapter 22

Arlene Pov

Arlene, Luna, and Ginny were riding the train back to Hogwarts. It was the end of the holidays and life was good. Ginny had told them of the sweater she got every year from her mother. Luna told them about the trip her and her dad had gone on to try and find the Crumple-horned Snorklack. There hadn’t been any luck this year though.

Then it was Arlene’s turn. Her Christmas had been boring up until the actual day of. That was when she had got the best gift anyone had given her. That standard wasn’t very high though.

It had been a formerly handwoven basket that had been transmuted with stainless steel to make it last for much longer. Inside the basket was a six pack of butter beer, a dozen chocolate frogs, a picture of the mountains around Hogwarts, a book of all the known Alchemical runes, and a new set of dress robes. They were blue with gold lacing along the seams. The letter explained the alchemy behind the basket and on the dress he had made it nearly indestructible. It had high resistance to harmful magic and the individual threads were as strong as steel. It would likely never get torn under any normal circumstances.

Never before had she ever received a gift with so much thought and care put into it. Her favorite sweet drink and her favorite candy. Alongside a picture of her favorite landscape. By now she was almost certain she wanted to pursue alchemy even after school so the book was great for her. She had no idea when she would need the dress robes but it never hurt to have too many clothes. At least compared to when she didn’t have enough.

Now she felt guilty. She had been so concerned with getting Ginny and Luna gifts that she had forgotten about her legal guardians. However she also had very little idea on what they would like. Arlene knew she would ask as soon as she saw them.

Speaking of which, Professor Barnes was waiting at the train station for all the students to arrive. Arlene was one of the first ones off the train. She ran towards him and, disregarding their surroundings, tackled a hug on him. He let out a, “Gah!” of surprise before saying, “Miss Connery this is a school. I appreciate it but please remove yourself from me.”

“Professor, I need to get you a gift.” She told him.

“Later.” He shook her off. “In private, I have to get the rest of students back to the school.” He sounded harsh but the look in his eyes said differently. He thundered out, “Students, to the carriages, hurry.” Now he started looking around as if watching for something. It was then that Arlene noticed he had his wand out.

Luna, Ginny, and the Potter squad appeared beside her. Luna pointed out, “We should hurry to the carriages. Arlene agreed and they started moving towards them. Then the cold came.

Arlene instinctively looked up to see three dementors swooping down on the students. Screams and panic filled the crowd. That feeling of despair set on her but she fought against it. All three of the dementors barreled towards one spot. Where she and her friends were standing.

Arlene readied her magic to defend them. She would blow her secret but her friends were far more important. The crowd got away from them but the group stood their ground. Even Draco didn’t waver. Ron got in front of Ginny to shield her with his body.

The dementors bore down on them. Close enough to make their breath visible to the naked eye.

Then a jet of fire sprayed on them. The cold vanished as the dementors shrieked in terror. One broke off and fled with smoke trailing from it. The other two broke through the fire and continued their charge. The flames stopped but before any of them could fire off a spell, a blast of light smashed into the head of one of the dementors. It screeched in pain then veered off.

The final one changed directions towards the source of the spells. It was Professor Barnes who charged right back at the dementor. The two clashed. Professor Barnes face blurred as the dementor made a sucking noise. A look of pure terror crossed his face. A face she never expected him to make.

He did not slow in his attack. Professor Barnes went down with the dementor going over him but the former assassin drew a knife from his boot. His plunged it into the dementor’s face or at least where the face should be. The monster stopped sucking and tried to escape. Professor Barnes actually grabbed the trailing end of its robe and pulled it back onto his blade.

The alchemist hissed to the monster, “Tell your fucking pals not to come near my goddamn students ever again. I will kill every last one of you.” Then he let go of the monster. The dementor fled away faster than the other two.

He fell against the wall of the station as the students burst into applause. The professor waved a hand and ordered, “To the carriages. Now!”

The clapping stopped as students hurried towards the school. Arlene asked him on the way by, “Are you okay professor?”

He waved his hand, “Carriage, please.”

They left and found a carriage. They found an extra-large one that seated eight. All seven of them managed to pile in. As soon as the carriage started moving Ron burst out, “That was bloody wicked!” He turned to Harry, “Did you see him stab that dementor. He grabbed it and pulled it back for more!”

Hermione pointed out, “I’ve heard there was a spell to fend them off. I don’t know why he didn’t use that.”

Draco, oddly excited, sided with Ron, “I don’t know but that was awesome. I’ve never seen a wizard use his hands to fight anything.”

“I saw him do it one other time.” Arlene told them. “The basilisk last year. He jumped on it and stabbed one eye out with his knife.” All their jaws collectively dropped. She turned to Ginny and began, “I’m sorry I brought that up.”

Ginny burst out, “Don’t be. That’s awesome.”

Luna added her input, “He even cast a spell to protect us from the death gaze.”

Ron sputtered, “Who is that man? Why isn’t he the defense against the dark arts teacher?”

Harry raced to Lupin’s defense, “Professor Lupin is good. I think he’s got it covered.”

“Yes, but still. Professor Barnes is wild.” Ron told him.

Arlene knew why Professor Barnes had all those skills but she didn’t dare tell them. It was a sensitive subject and was told in confidence. Professor Barnes was a trained assassin and elite soldier. At the same time he wanted to escape the violence that had plagued most of his life. Now he just wanted to be an alchemist. Which he was also excellent at.

By the next morning the school was a buzz with the story of Professor Barnes hand to hand fighting a dementor. Everyone from Gryffindor to Slytherin were impressed by it. At the beginning of every alchemy class he had to inform them that there would be no asking about it.

Rumors went mad about how he was able to stand up to it.

“He’s mixed with magical beasts, he has to be.”

“I heard he’s a creation of the ministry to be a super soldier.”

“What if he’s a cyborg? Part robot?”

The theories were crazy and no teacher would tell anyone the truth. By the time Arlene got to her magic studies with Professor Winters she was tired of all the bad ideas.

She walked into the room just below the top of the astronomy tower. Professor Winters was already there. She was setting up an empty basin in the center of the room. Beside it was a cup of water.

Arlene knew that she was done with controlling her magic and moving things around. She didn’t know what the next lesson would be. It was looking like she was about to find out.

Professor Winters saw her and greeted her, “Hey, how was your holiday?”

“Good. I really loved the gifts I got from you and Professor Barnes.” This led into her question. “I feel bad about not getting either of you something. I was so focused on my friends I forgot about the two people who took me in. So what do you want for the holidays?”

Professor Winters just smiled at her. “Don’t worry about it. I got more than I expected already.” Her fingers brushed at the gold chain hanging from her neck.

“Still.” Arlene went on. “I want to give you something. I just don’t know what you would like.”

Professor Winters shrugged. “Alright, let’s do the lesson and I’ll tell you after.” She waved her over and began the lesson. “Now, you can control your magic and move things around well. Your magic can generate things though. Today we will try to get you generate water.” She pointed to her. “You being an alchemist you should have a good understanding of water anyway.”

She blushed. “I’m just a second year. I only know as much as the next student.”

Professor Winters shook her head. “From what I hear you’re studying at a third year level. After your second year alchemy becomes an optional class. It’s only mandatory for first and second years.”

“Well, I’m still going to take it.” Arlene told her. She had already decided she wanted to keep learning about it. The combination of the elements and the nearly endless possibilities that came with it were intriguing to her. She wanted to learn more. In the third year when organic alchemy was taught, and in fifth year when sound and smell were introduced, and in sixth year when magic was joined with the science of alchemy was where she wanted to be. Once magic and alchemy joined was when you learned how things like the Philosopher’s stone were made.

She rubbed her head. Then she talked about water. “Water is simple. Two parts of hydrogen and one part oxygen. Combined on the atomic level. That’s alchemic, I doubt I’ll need to know that for conjuring it.”

Professor Winters threw her hands up and said, “It can’t hurt. I’m not an alchemist so I don’t know.” She grabbed the cup of water and held it out to Arlene. “I think this will help though. Reach for your magic and feel the water.”

Arlene stuck her hand in the water and wiggled her fingers in it. It was just plain water. She pulled her hand out.

Professor Winters told her, “Now stick your hand over the basin and try to make more water. Think of how it felt and maybe of what it is composed of.”

She stretched her hand out and pushed with her magic. The water drops on her hand shivered. She focused her thoughts on water. The feel of it, the composition of it, the nature of it. Her eyes closed as she focused. Water, the source of all life. Something made from two highly flammable elements but was one of the best fire extinguishers. Her body was fifty five percent water. Magic had to be able to create more.

Her energy drained some then the sound of falling liquid hit her ears. She opened her eyes to see water falling from her hand.

Professor Winters clapped her hands and said, “Good job. On the first try too. You’ve conjured water.”


	23. Chapter 23

Ginny Pov.

Ginny Weasley walked into Madam Pomfrey’s office for the first therapy session of the new year. This time the door was open. She knocked on the door on the way in. Madam Pomfrey was already behind the desk engrossed in some paperwork. There was no reason to be rude and just barge in. Madam Pomfrey looked up at the sound and saw her. She waved her in, “come in. Take a seat.”

Ginny took her usual seat. This time she started out, “My holiday went really well. My mom made me a great sweater this year. She always does but she put extra effort into it this year.” She leaned forward in her chair. “I still don’t have any nightmares. I’ve been doing all the things you suggested I do.” Ginny was bringing Madam Pomfrey up to date. She needed to know all that had been going on with Ginny.

Madam Pomfrey smiled. “I’m glad to hear that things are going well for you. Tell me about your holiday. How was your family to you?” She leaned forward and rested her hands on the desk.

Ginny told her about her time with her family. Her parents were good to her. They had been mentally tiptoeing around her at first but they began to relax as the days passed. Percy was his usual uncaring self. Fred and George were supportive in their own way. She was able to handle them now and accepted their help. Ron was mostly distant but that was how he had been lately. She didn’t know why.

“That’s good. It seems like things are looking in your favor.” Madam Pomfrey poured two cups of tea for them. “So tell me about your school life. Specifically of anyone who is bothering you.” She slid a cup of tea towards her gently.

Ginny picked up the tea while thanking her. It took her a moment to think through the last semester. She sipped at her drink and answered, “I can’t think of anyone who’s bothered me about the events of last year. No one really knows about what happened to me with it.” She noticed the happy nod Madam Pomfrey gave with how she worded her sentence. “Those that do only give me support. We don’t talk about it much.” She sipped her tea. “We actually haven’t talked about it most of this year. The few times we did they were very supportive.”

Madam Pomfrey asked, “can you talk about it without getting scared or intimidated by it?”

“Yes,” she told her honestly. At first it had been nearly impossible to talk about. Over the months it had become easier. She didn’t like talking about it but it was manageable now. “I can but I don’t like to.”

“I don’t think anyone would enjoy talking about that.” Madam Pomfrey took a sip of her tea. “I’m not asking if you enjoy it. I just want to know if you can without it overwhelming you. There’s no shame in it. You went through a traumatic event. Many people take years before they can talk about events like this.”

Ginny nodded, “I know. I can talk about it.” She looked to the ground. “To be honest I’d rather not though.”

A pained expression crossed Madam Pomfrey’s face. “I understand. There’s no shame it that. It was a terrible thing. I would find it strange if you were able to discuss it normally.” She sipped some tea. “We’re all human. No matter how better the magical community thinks itself. We all still have emotions and that can’t be helped. Don’t run from them.”

Ginny frowned and mulled over what she had just heard. It was true. Everyone had emotions. It made sense that she would feel something when trying to talk about something difficult. If she didn’t feel anything then that would mean that something was wrong with her on an emotional level.

Ginny responded, “I see. Will it ever get easier to talk about?”

Madam Pomfrey’s brow furrowed and answered, “only with time. Nothing else can heal the damage. I’m just trying to lessen the amount of time that takes.” She smiled at her in a calming way. “I’m also here to give you company along the journey.”

Ginny smiled at her. She was glad to have Madam Pomfrey to help her through this. She knew her friends would do the same but having someone else doing it was more comfortable. She knew she was getting better.

Adrian Pov.

Professor Barnes was at his desk working on this year’s alchemy finals. He wanted to get the tests written early so he didn’t have to worry about it. He needed to make it grade appropriate but still challenging. The seventh years’ were the hardest. By that time most of the lessons were theory on what major alchemists were trying to make happen. Mainly the application of magic and alchemy to create specific creations. The Philosopher’s stone was one such result of research in that field.

There was a knock on his door. He flipped his work over and said, “Come in.”

Professor McGonagall walked in. She carried a fine looking broomstick. It took him a second to recognize it as a newer model. The Firebolt, the most recent and advanced broomstick currently. How a professor could afford that he didn’t know.

She walked up to his desk and said, “Good evening Professor. I have a favor to ask of you.”

He nodded and said, “I’ll take care of it if I can.” The favor was almost certainly to inspect the broomstick for something. Something dark since McGonagall knew his past.

“Mr. Potter received this as part of his holiday gifts. It had no note or any indication of who sent it.” Getting warmer. “Since Sirius Black has been at large recently I believe that he may have been the one to send it to him.” She’s about to say it. “Could you inspect it for any trace of dark magic? We need to know if it could potentially harm him.” Bingo. Her face spoke serious concern.

The former assassin stood up and told her, “I’ll take a look at it. It’ll take a few days but I’ll get it back to you in pristine condition.” He took the broom from her and set it on his desk.

She crossed her arms and said, “I’m not worried about its condition. I’m worried about the condition of Mr. Potter.”

“Understandable.” Barnes told her. Before she could turn away he asked, “Professor, did you ever suspect Black to be a traitor?” Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “I met him and James Potter on four occasions. All four times they seemed to be the best of friends. If one wasn’t married I would’ve thought they would be in a relationship themselves.” She didn’t say anything. He took that as an opportunity to go on. “If they were really friends since childhood and even lived together I can’t see Black as a traitor.”

After a moment she actually spoke. “You met them?”

Barnes nodded. “Yes, each time on business. The Order usually had work for me.”

She blinked in surprise. Not something she did often. “You know of the Order? The Order of the Phoenix?”

“Yes.” He said all this calmly. “Never a member though. They recognized my talents and saw me as useful regardless.” He hadn’t wanted to go down this path but it had been unavoidable he guessed.

The look on her face was unreadable. It was like she had questions but didn’t want to ask. Perhaps afraid the answers would bring up too many memories. Instead she told him, “No, he never seemed the type.” She paused before going on, “I guess you never really know. Kind of terrifying.”

Professor McGonagall’s expression shifted to one of more intensity. Her eyes bored into him. “Professor? Would you ever harm a student here? Ever kill one?”

“No.” He answered instantly. Without a second of thought or hesitation. “I would die for their protection. You know this. I fought a basilisk for Miss Weasley. A basilisk. Those are pretty scary things.”

Her expression softened. “You’re right. I’m sorry. I should’ve never even questioned it. Just, with Black back in our thoughts I can’t help but be afraid of betrayal.”

“It’s okay. I’m used to people questioning my sanity.” He shrugged off the harsh question. “You should’ve seen the adoption hearing last year. What you asked was one of the lightest things in there.” Her eyes widened in horror. Before she could ask on it he said, “I’m going to get started on this broomstick. We should try to get it back to Mr. Potter before the next game.”

Professor McGonagall pursed her lips and nodded. “Thank you, Professor.” Then she left the room.

After she left he took a moment to reflect. Then he told himself, “I don’t think she likes talking to me.” Then he took the broomstick to his alchemy table. It had more room for him to work with it. He had no intention of performing alchemy on it. Not much elemental could be done to make a broomstick harmful.

He did the standard spells on it. They revealed nothing except the standard spells and charms cast on a broomstick. There were some extra ones for making the rider more aerodynamic on this one. Probably what helped the speed.

Then he got more in depth. He performed deeper seeking spells to search for anything intentionally hidden. He started out looking for anything that would target a specific person. It would be easy to simply get on the broom and try it out. Adrian had a much higher chance of surviving anything it did to him. That would show if anything had been done to tamper the broom easily.

Unless the danger was specifically set to target Harry Potter. Then it could lie dormant until Mr. Potter was on it. If he canceled that possibility out first then it would shorten the process by a great deal.

After an hour he concluded that there was nothing that was targeting one person. He sat down to take a break. He waved his wand to open the curtains. The sun was setting behind the mountains. It made for a beautiful scene. The reds and yellows against the clouds capped the mountains in a way that no picture, magic or no, could capture. It calmed him. He felt at peace watching the sun set on this day.

His serenity was ruined when his door was rudely opened. Quiet feet strode across the room to right behind him. Professor Snape sneered behind him, “I heard you were inspecting a broom.”

A sigh escaped him. “Yes, I was.”

“As both the potions master and the head of Slytherin house it’s my responsibility to inspect that broom.” He continued to attempt to berate him.

Adrian didn’t even turn around as he responded, “Literally none of that sentence made sense. The broom is for Harry Potter, Gryffindor, was brought to me by Professor McGonagall, also Gryffindor, and unless I’m mistaken only two potions can actually detect for malicious magic. Both of those are destructive in nature and I said I would return this broom in pristine condition.” He rubbed the bridge of his nose as he finalized, “So, no. Just no. I don’t know what you’re playing at but I don’t want it.”

He could almost hear as Snape put his hands on his hips. “That arrogant attitude of yours will be your downfall. You have no idea of my motivations for inspecting the broom myself.”

Adrian was tired and didn’t want to deal with Snape. The temptation to just push him out and lock the door was strong. He didn’t do that. Instead he tried to be reasonable. “Look, I understand you want to get involved. Can you just not? This is like if I wanted to inspect all those brooms your house got last year. I know their buyer sends up red flags.” He finally turned to face him.

His face twisted into rage. “What does that mean? Because they were for Slytherin house they’re automatically evil?”

Understanding filled Adrian. His eyes widened. “No, I’m sure you remember that Lucius Malfoy was a Death Eater a.k.a. a magic Nazi. Not someone who should be sending things to a school or be involved with it at all. He literally wanted to commit mass murder.” He stopped to take a breath but not long enough to let Snape interrupt him. “Also, contrary to popular belief, I don’t discriminate against Slytherin house. I’ve actually put more Gryffindors in detention than Slytherins. You automatically assumed that because I’m a teacher that I hate Slytherin house. That’s inaccurate.” He stopped there after making his point.

The potions master closed his eyes. The tension faded from his face. When he opened them he said, “Very well. I made a mistake. I apologize for my behavior.”

Adrian turned and said, “I accept your apology. Now if you would like to go over what I have done and plan to do with the broom then we can do that. Work together as Professors should.” He had made his point. Adrian had no point of holding a grudge against him. Life was already too short and painful to hold grudges.

“No. I trust your abilities. You have a good grasp of…” The potions master held off finishing the sentence.

Adrian tried to add a little humor to the situation. “Grasp of the kind of evil and wrong things you can do to kill someone? Yeah, we’ve got a little experience in that.” He said it with an innocent smile. “It’s okay. I know what I am. I learned to live with it years ago.” He shrugged and looked into the fire, “In the end you chose the right side. I don't know if that makes up for what you've done but I think I'd rather not know." He didn't see Snape's look of guilt. He turned away from the fire to face the potions master.

Snape nodded. He began to leave the room. In the doorway he stopped. “Professor, thank you for giving those in my house a chance.”

A small smile grew on his face as he responded, “Houses mean little to me. The education and safety of them are far more important. Goodnight, professor.” Snape left the room.

Adrian closed his window curtains. He thought about covering up the Firebolt. Then decided against it. He went to bed in need of rest.


	24. Chapter 24

Arlene Pov.

Arlene picked up water conjuring at a rapid pace. The next step was fire. This was easy because she had already done it on the train. When the Dementor had gone after Ginny she had flung flames at it to get it off her. It only took a little concentration to do it again.

Then she learned to conjure simple food. Vegetables, fruit, and other naturally occurring foods but beyond that there wasn’t much either Professor Barnes or Winters could teach her in the world of food.

In late February when she walked in the classroom set aside for her she found Professor Winters setting up for her next lesson. There was a practice dummy dressed as a Dementor. She looked at it confused until the professor explained, “We thought it would be a good idea to teach you how to stop dementors properly. Since we can’t get an actual dementor in here we’ll just have to do with this dummy.” She tapped it with her knuckles as she stood up.

Professor Winters went on, “The Patronus charm is something you share with wand magic users. This one you’ll need the incantation for and a really happy memory.”

Arlene raised an eyebrow and asked, “A happy memory?” Most of her happy memories revolved around coming to Hogwarts. She thought back to her first sighting of the castle. Meeting Luna on the train. The sheer joy of escaping the Hell she had been confined to. She asked, “What’s the incantation?”

“Expecto Patronum.” Her professor told her.

Arlene raised a hand at the dressed up dummy. She tried to imagine it as the monster that attacked them on the train. Her happy memories filled her mind. She said the words, “Expecto Patronum.” She felt a pull on her magic but nothing happened. There was no spell or effect.

She let go of the magic as Professor Winters explained with a sigh, “What I was afraid of. It’s not real enough. We can’t get a real one in here.” She pushed over the dummy and said with a smile, “Let’s try something different.”

Arlene wasn’t ready to give up yet. “No, I want to get this done. I can do it.”

Professor Winters sighed and waved her wand at the dummy. It righted itself up. The ends of the cloak started waving and floating on their own. Cold filled the room. The way the cloak moved and the cold made it seem slightly more real but it still wasn’t convincing. She tried the spell again, focusing hard on her memory. The pull on her magic was stronger but only a faint white light appeared at her hand.

After a few more attempts they both realized that without a more convincing Dementor imitation there was no way to create the first Patronus. The first Patronus required the mind to think it was facing a Dementor. Fighting an actual Dementor was out of the question for a first try. After the first Patronus one could be made without the presence of a fake, or real, Dementor.

The weeks passed. They taught her other things in the meantime. How to do charms and transfigurations with her magic. How to freeze and boil water, it worked on other things too but water was the easiest to practice with. They also went over her classes for next year.

“I know you want to do alchemy. You’ve been a muggle your whole life so I doubt muggle studies will do you much good.” Professor Winters was telling her.

Professor Barnes was there as well. “I really want to see you in alchemy next year. Divination is trash but Miss Lovegood might get some good from it since she’s an actual seer. Care of magical creatures is interesting. You get to work with lots of animals. Hagrid teaches it too. I see you going to his hut often.” He glanced at her. “That wasn’t meant to be creepy.”

She giggled at him. “It’s fine professor. I know what you meant.” She was having trouble deciding on what classes to take next year. Alchemy of course. Aside from that she didn’t know. She needed at least one other. “I’m going to have to talk with my friends to see what they say.”

“This is your education Arlene. You have to decide what you want to do. Then again it can’t hurt to have friendly advice.” Professor Barnes told her.

Professor Winters pointed out, “You know, it would be a good idea to have counseling sessions about these things.”

He rubbed his temples and responded, “Joan, there’s a lot of things that don’t make sense here. Why is this the first year we had sex education? Do wizards and witches before not know how babies were made?” He raised his hands into slowly curling fists as an expression of disbelief formed on his face. “Why do we still use quills for everything? If I spill one more inkpot I’m going to swear in front of a class.”

Professor Winters smiled at him as she told him, “You can stick it to your desk with a spell.”

“I shouldn’t have to,” he explained. “It’s ridiculous. Does Dumbledore know pens are a thing? Or pencils at least? You know you can erase misspellings with pencils? If I see one more misspelled word in an essay I’m going to lose my mind!” He clutched at his head in frustration.

As Professor Winters calmed the angry alchemist, Arlene got up and said, “I’m going to find Luna.” She left the room with Professor Barnes wining about students not being able to spell basic words.

She found Luna in the Ravenclaw common room. She was looking over her classes for next year as well. She smiled as she saw her approach. “Hello Arlene. I had a feeling you would be coming here.”

Arlene sat next to her and asked, “Hey, what classes are you taking next year?”

“I don’t know. I can’t decide.” She said looking over her paper. “I assume you’re taking alchemy for sure.”

Arlene rubbed the back of her neck, “Yeah, everyone seems to know that. I don’t know what other class I should take. I was hoping you would be able to help me.”

“Let’s both take Care of magical creatures class.” Luna cheerfully said.

“Good suggestion, what’s the reason?” Arlene asked.

She looked her dead in the eyes and said, “I like Hagrid.” That was a good enough reason. “I’ll take alchemy with you. I like you too.” She marked her paper before Arlene could stop her.

Arlene sighed and checked off Care of magical creatures class as well. She did like animals so it would be good to know how to take care of them. She asked, “Do you know what Ginny is taking?”

“No, I have a question for you though. It’s personal.”

Arlene looked at her friend and told her, “Go ahead.”

Luna asked, “I think you told me about you talking to Madam Pomfrey like Ginny does. Did that ever happen?”

Arlene realized that she had discussed therapy sessions with Professor Barnes. He said he would set them up for her. Had he forgotten? Not likely. With her curiosity now wondering she felt the need to go figure out. She stood up and said, “We should go ask Madam Pomfrey about it.”

Luna nodded and they headed for the hospital wing. She figured that it had to be a simple mistake. Maybe the papers got lost in transit or something. These things happened all the time in other places. It could easily happen here.

They reached the hospital wing. It was open and they went in. Madam Pomfrey was tending to one of the Slytherin beaters from the recent game. Ravenclaw dominated Slytherin in it.

The two of them waited patiently while she finished her work. Then the healer turned to them. A tired smile spread on her face as she asked, “What can I do for you two?”

Arlene asked, “Madam, I’m Arlene Connery. I was supposed to have a therapy session with you but I don’t think it ever got scheduled.”

A concerned look crossed her face. She held up a finger and said, “Wait here. Let me go get my records.” She walked off to her office leaving them with the Slytherin.

The beefy player said, “Hey, I just wanted to let you know that your team is pretty good. You’ve got some good beaters on there.” He pointed to the bandage on his head with a smile.

Luna responded, “Thank you. I’ll be sure to tell them. I hope you get better soon.”

“Eh.” He shrugged. “I’ve had worse. Madam Pomfrey will fix me right up.”

The healer returned at that moment shaking her head at some files. She looked at Arlene with worried eyes. “Miss Connery, I’m sorry but the sessions were scheduled. Then they were cancelled. There’s nothing I can do. I’m sorry.”

“Cancelled? By who?” She asked. She raised an eyebrow. Who would cancel her therapy session?

Madam Pomfrey shook her head again before saying, “It was the headmaster, Professor Dumbledore.”


	25. Chapter 25

Adrian Pov.

Adrian opened his eyes, awaking from his sleep in a shock. He remained motionless. Only his eyes scanned the room looking for something. He wasn’t sure what but for some reason he felt the need to be awake and alert now. There was no way of returning to sleep anytime soon.

He got up and got dressed. He debated on putting on his dragon skin robes then put them on anyway. He strapped a knife to his ankle. With wand in pocket he left his office.

His first destination was the teacher conference room to get some coffee. If he was going to be awake he might as well have something to enjoy. Adrian had bought the coffee maker himself last year after learning that somehow the other professors had managed to live this long without it. He couldn’t wrap his head around it. Everyday around lunch he needed one.

The next place he headed towards was Ravenclaw tower. He knew where the knocker was but he was never able to get in. It had always bothered him having to answer a riddle just to get to your own bed. In his two month incursion to Hogwarts he wasn’t a Ravenclaw but the idea of it still bothered him. He was half convinced he would find a student sleeping outside it one day unable to get in.

At the top of the stairs the knocker looked down at him. It came to life and asked, “Only one color but not one size, stuck at the bottom yet easily flies, present in sunlight but not in rain, unable to harm and feels not pain, what am I?”

He scowled at the impossible riddle and retorted, “How about this? I’m a killer with a conscious, I’m a victim and an assailant, I care for life with blood on my hands, and those I cared for most are gone because I wasn’t there, what the fuck am I?”

The statue remained silent for nearly half a minute. He was about to turn around and leave when it responded, “Not getting in this common room. That’s what you are.”

He turned to leave while muttering, “Smartass.” He went down and up to the Astronomy tower. He stood outside Joan’s office. Behind her office was her quarters. He wondered if she was in there now or out and about like he was.

Adrian didn’t know how he felt about Joan. He was glad that she had accepted his offer to live in his house in exchange for watching the children. Back all those years ago in the camp he had held a crush on her. Things were complex then. Even after it was too difficult. Now was over a decade later. Were things still complicated?

Was Adrian even ready for another real relationship? She knew all too well how his last had gone. He couldn’t survive that again. It would break him beyond repair. He had barely survived the last one, parts of him didn’t.

Still, he couldn’t deny his attraction to her. She was in great shape, perhaps more muscular than most men would like but that didn’t bother him. Not only did he like her physically but she was funny and smart. Knew far more than he could hope to about the stars and space. She could’ve easily gotten a job being a scientist but she wanted to teach the next generation. One of the most caring people he had ever met and could still kick ass.

He couldn’t read her like he could most people. Adrian had no idea how she felt about him. She might only see him as a friend. He could live with that. It was better likely. It might be better for him to stay away from romance for the rest of his days.

He left the astronomy tower. This time he began to wander the castle with no particular destination in mind. His mind wandered from topic to topic with no answers in sight. He found himself walking along the way towards the Gryffindor common room.

The portrait door banged open unexpectedly. A figure wearing all black jumped out. A gleam of silver shined in his hand, a knife. Screaming and shouting escaped the common room. One voice in particular that belonged Ronald Weasley yelled out, “Sirius Black was trying to get in bed with me!”

The change in his mental state was automatic. He went from wandering carelessly to fighter in a second. The figure in black ran from him. He sped after him. As he passed the portrait the current resident, Sir Cadogan cheered him on, “Get that slimy cur!”

For an escaped mass murderer Black was running very fast. Adrian wasn’t closing in on him as fast as he would’ve liked. He went running daily and he was nearly sprinting. The average person couldn’t keep this up for long.

Black turned and dodged around corners well. He must’ve remembered his Hogwarts days well. Adrian was able to keep up so it didn’t matter. Until he knocked a suit of armor down to slow up Adrian. He jumped it but an uneven stone tripped up his landing. It slowed him just enough that when he rounded the next corner Black was gone.

Sir Nicholas was there. The nearly-headless ghost pointed to the left and said, “He went that way.”

“Thanks.” Then Adrian was running again. He pumped his legs hard. Black came back into view as he was heading for the entry hall. He yelled, “Stop! You can’t escape me!”

Black stopped right before the closed main door and turned. A hood hid most of his face but a beard covered chin peeked out. Something struck him as odd. The shape of the chin seemed different from what he remembered. Different from the pictures in the papers.

That didn’t matter now, he was a threat to the students. Therefore he had to be eliminated.

A sinister grin peeked out from the hood. The hand with the knife rose and beckoned him forward. Adrian drew his wand and his knife.

This man had no wand. It would be easy to take him from a distance. It was better to stick to that.

That was plan was shattered when the man drew a wand with his other hand. He had stolen a wand, it wouldn’t work as well for him as Adrian’s would. Adrian was likely a better fighter than him regardless.

He couldn’t waste any more time. His wand flashed around as he barraged the man with spells. The man began flashing off spells just as fast as Adrian could. He quickly started throwing up defensive spells in between his casts.

He jumped and moved with his spells trying to keep his opponent from being able to aim properly. His opponent did the same. This man was as good a duelist as him. Adrian was caught in a stalemate with him.

Then the man started moving forward towards Adrian. This confused him. Moving forward meant that he wanted to get into a close quarters fight with him. Then he smiled grimly and focused more on the defensive. He doubted Black would be able to beat him in a fist fight.

Adrian had been heavily and brutally trained in various of hand to hand combat styles. In an absolute fist fight the only opponent to challenge him would be professional fighters. There was no way Black would’ve been able to learn dozens of fighting styles in Azkaban and he didn’t know them before. He’d seen Black wrestle with James Potter, he didn’t stand a chance against him.

The two met in a violent clash. Knives flashed out and his cockiness dropped instantly. It was obvious quickly that he had been trained in knife and hand to hand combat. Then it hit him:

This isn’t Sirius Black.

He gasped as his opponent slashed his ribs. The only person he knew who could land a blow on him at this school was Joan. This couldn’t be Sirius Black, the dueling skills, the fighting skills. No this was someone he knew. Another survivor of the camp he had escaped. Another wizard trained to be an ultimate soldier. Another living weapon.

This was not good. He fired off a few spells in close quarters fighting. He wasn’t able to aim while fighting with a knife so most of his spells were easily dodged. A burst of fire blasted his opponent in the chest.

He gasped in pain and backed away. Adrian didn’t hesitate to capitalize on the opening. He swooped in and slashed at the man’s throat. His enemy moved away from that but Adrian’s return slash at his chest made contact.

He yelled as Adrian slashed twice more at the chest and made contact both times. He fired off a stunning spell that was barely dodged. Adrian had to dodge a disarming spell. His knife assault halted, the enemy was able to escape out the doors.

Adrian followed out. When he got out he saw the figure escaping on a broomstick. He kneeled and fired off several spells at him. Almost all of them missed except the last one. The broom exploded from the force of the disintegration spell. As he fell his momentum from the broom carried him outside the Hogwarts boundaries. He couldn’t see his face but he wiggled in the air then apparated away.

“Dammit!” Adrian swore. He stood up and heard a crinkle under his boot. He looked down to see an old piece of paper on his boot. He picked it up and unfolded it. A pre-written message read:

See ya soon Jackie!

He crushed it in his hand. His theory confirmed. In combat skills he was average at everything. Average among the elite in the camp. To the average person he was better skilled but among the highly trained he was average. His only outstanding talents laid with alchemy. This led to his nickname of Jack. This stemmed from the saying about a Jack of all trades compared to a master of one.

His hand shook with a mix of fear and rage. Fear for his students and fellow professors. Only him and Joan were capable of fighting this new threat. And this living weapon had been in the castle, among his students with intentions of killing. Unable to hold back his anger he threw back his head and let out a scream of pure wrath.

When finished he took in one breath then sprinted back towards the Gryffindor common room. No deaths please. No deaths please.

He made it back to the portrait. All the Gryffindors with McGonagall were gathered outside the common room. She was in the middle of something but he didn’t care. He barged in and demanded, “McGonagall, casualty report!”

She stopped talking. For a moment that took forever she didn’t answer. He didn’t have time to worry about how she felt about being interrupted. He needed to know if anyone was dead. He had to know. She told him, “No one was killed, thank goodness.”

He leaned on himself with his hands on his knees and took in massive deep breaths. Professor McGonagall told him, “Professor Barnes I know you are worried about the safety of the students but we need you to search the castle with the other professors for Black.”

“He’s gone. I drove him off.” He stopped before he told them that it wasn’t Sirius Black. They were already afraid that a mass murderer was on the loose. To tell them it was actually a trained living weapon. Someone capable of all the things that he was. No, it was better to let them think it was an ordinary wizard. Just a crazy one. “He got past the gates and apparated away before I could stop him.” He looked McGonagall in the eyes and said, “We need a conference now.”

McGonagall must’ve seen the fear in his eyes. She responded, “You all heard him. The castle is empty. Go back to your dormitories.”

Within minutes the students were back in bed. All the professors gathered in the conference room a minutes later. Adrian took Joan aside before she went in. They went to a nearby classroom where he told her.

“Joan, you may want to sit down for this.” He was speaking calmly and collected now. They both took seats. He told her, “I met and fought the intruder. He escaped but I was able to wound him.” He took a deep breath before telling her, “It wasn’t Black. It’s one of us. One of the survivors.”

Her face was hollow. No emotion but shock pervaded her. It took a full minute before she said, “Do you know which one?”

He listed the known characteristics, “Black hair, Caucasian, male, and a little shorter than me.”

“Samael.” She said. It was obvious. Out of only seven total survivors it wasn’t hard to narrow it down. There were two of them. That left five. One of the others was a female that left four. Two of them were taller than Adrian. Two left. Of the two remainders one was dark skinned. That only left Samael.

It also made the most sense that he would go bad. In the beginning they were all thirty horrified and scared. In the end Samael seemed the most at ease with butchering and killing. He said the most edgy sounding things. He even started to agree with their tormentor near the end on somethings.

Adrian explained, “I wanted you to know before the others. You needed to know before the others.”

He was enveloped in an embrace without warning. “Thank you.” He returned the embrace. This was their past. Their legacy coming back to threaten the peace they had worked so hard for. Their new lives were breaking apart from an enemy from the past.

He told her, “You don’t have to be in there. You already know.”

“No, they’ll need answers. We both need to be there. It might take both of us to take him down anyway. We’ll need to be close to each other until this ends.” She told him. They separated the embrace. There was no awkwardness to it. “I’m ready.”

They entered the room. All the other professors were gathered there waiting for the news. McGonagall informed him, “I’ve already told the others what you told me but what is it that has you so afraid?”

Every eye widened at the idea of their great warrior being afraid. He remained standing as he began, “No interruptions. Save your questions for the end. The intruder was not Sirius Black. He was Samael Malvern. A member of the terrorist camp Joan and myself were trained at over a decade ago. He has all of my skills. Joan is a better hand to hand fighter than him but all other skills are on similar levels. His specialty is knife fighting.” Which means he was toying with him during their fight. He wasn’t planning on killing him just yet. He didn’t say that aloud. It would terrify them. All those strikes on him had been pure luck.

“Joan and myself are the ones with the best chances of taking him down. If you see him stay back and don’t let him get close. You best chance is to run and warn all in your path. Not even he is crazy enough to try and take on the entire staff.”

Snape asked, “What of those with prior combat experience?”

“Same advice, you’ve never fought with anyone on his level. I wouldn’t even advise Dumbledore to face him alone.” He said as he looked at the headmaster.

Dumbledore blinked before saying, “Understood. We will follow this advice. What of Sirius Black?”

Joan took over, “While still a threat, Sirius Black isn’t as serious a threat as Samael.” She steeled herself before going on. “We need to up security. Trained trolls at the entrance hall and any known paths into the school. As much as I hate it the Dementors are a good resource to use to have at the moment.” She asked the Headmaster, “Can the barriers around Hogwarts be amplified to a stronger version?”

Dumbledore nodded, “Yes. There’s a mode in case of an imminent threat. I’ll up the security to this mode. We must take every precaution.” Dumbledore took over speaking to the room. “This is a grave threat. If we stand together though then we can hold it off.” Then he stood up and left the room.

Madam Pomfrey was the one to point out, “Professor Barnes, you’re bleeding.” He looked down and noticed blood soaking his robes. Samael’s knife had cut through his dragon skin robes. He blinked at it on disbelief. The healer took his hand and led him out.

She took him straight to the hospital wing. He didn’t resist, he didn’t even complain. There was no point, she was going to heal him whether he liked it or not. She would also check for poisons. Something that had to be done in case Samael had poisoned his blade.

She laid him in a cot and pointed an authoritative finger at him. “Don’t you move.”

“I won’t.” He reassured her.

She went to go get her supplies. He stared at the ceiling doing something that calmed him, reciting the periodic table. He muttered the various elements to himself trying not to think of the coming fight between him and the monster from his past.

Madam Pomfrey returned and forced a goblet into his hand. He drank it without asking what it was. He knew she wouldn’t do anything against him. “That will neutralize any poison in you.”

“Thanks.” He told her.

“Remove your robe.” She instructed. He complied. She lifted his undershirt to get at the wound better. She began to wave her wand over it. It itched but he fought it. “So, I finally have you in my hospital wing.”

“Yeah, you sound like a torturer.” He tried to make it sound light but it didn’t work.

The wound began to close. “Barnes, tell me, are you afraid to be a father again?”

He was tempted to push her away and leave. He didn’t. Instead he answered truthfully, “Yes.” Before she could ask he said, “You know why.”

“I do but do you?” He glanced at her with a confused look. She went on while still healing him, “You feel you failed to protect them. Your old family. Yet you wish to take the role of protector here?”

He rolled his eyes. “Someone has to. What are you getting at?”

The bleeding stopped and she told him, “You’re not a failure. There are things in this world no force can stop. Could you stop the sun from setting? Can you stop the moon’s phases? Can you stop the passage and ravages of old age? No. You’ve fought two of the most ferocious things known to the wizarding world. You are one of the most lethal warriors in the wizarding world. Yet you pout about like a child because you were in the wrong place at the wrong time one time.” At his glare she went on, “Yes, one the worst events of your life happened then. If your family could see how you’re acting now how do you think they would react?”

He dropped his glare and blinked. With a shrug he answered, “My wife would probably slap the shit out of me.” After a second he added, “I would let her.”

The healer told him, “Exactly, if you had stayed afraid of things would Ginny Weasley, Arlene Connery, or Luna Lovegood still be alive?” He tried to answer but she went on, “How many students would’ve been kissed by dementors at the station when they came back from the holidays?” Again he wanted to answer but couldn’t, “How many students would’ve had to go back to abusive homes if you hadn’t adopted them? At yet you still pout about acting like you can’t do anything right?”

“Let off him!” They both looked over to see Joan storming in.

He saw what was coming. Joan was coming to defend him. He raised his hands and said, “Enough!” They both stopped. Madam Pomfrey even stopped healing him. “I get it. I miss my family but I can’t be held back by that. They would want me to move on and continue to do what I was meant to do. I remember them but I have to live my life.”

Joan muttered to Pomfrey, “What I’ve been telling him all year.”

He scowled but didn’t respond. He looked down at his cut. Only a scar was left. Madam Pomfrey lifted her wand again. “No.” Adrian demanded. She stopped and looked at him confused. “Leave it. Just a scar. A reminder of tonight. A reminder of what I must do.” He stood up and got dressed. He placed a hand on Pomfrey’s shoulder gently and said, “Thank you.”


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be at work literally all day tomorrow so i'm posting this a day early instead of late.

Arlene Pov.

Security went through the roof. Trolls now stood at the entrance to every common room and at the entrance hall. They wore armor and carried clubs. Dementors now circled the grounds right at the border. It was hard to see how anything could get in.

In more school related news, homework leading up to exam week was becoming more and more grueling. Luna, Ginny, and Arlene spent entire afternoons in the library trying to get it all done. All hope of staying ahead was gone. It was all they could do just to keep up.

They studied hard to keep up with the massive workload. It was all in preparations for the final exams but they still felt it was excessive. Arlene did what she could to help Ginny and Luna with their wand classes but there was only so much she could do.

Then it came, exams week. This was their first experience with them. Last year’s had been cancelled due to some ghost of a certain dark lord just having to go and possess an innocent girl to unleash an ancient, racist, murder beast on a school of children. Arlene was still a little angry over the whole ordeal. Especially since some creepy headmaster decided it would be a good idea to cancel her therapy without her permission. This was a fantastic school.

Exams week for Ginny and Luna started with Transfiguration and Charms. Transfiguration was turning a rat into a goblet. No matter how many times it was explained to her she couldn’t figure out what happened to the rat. Animal transfiguration was something she would never understand.

Luckily both of them passed with top marks.

Charms was a much simpler concept. All Flitwick asked was that they choose an object to act out something simple. Nothing obscene or grotesque. Ginny charmed a set of her slippers to put themselves on her feet as she got out of bed. Flitwick loved it and told her he wanted to do it to his own slippers.

Luna used a tea set to tell a story about her dad and her finding a Crumple Horned Snorklack. She passed but Professor Flitwick needed a break after her exam.

The next day was potions and astronomy was that night. She got her antidote to the right shade and temperature. When Professor Snape came around to inspect it he spent a solid five minutes looking it over for any flaws. He actually seemed to get angry when there was nothing wrong. He sneered, “I’m amazed you were able to accomplish this by yourself.” He wrote something down then stormed over to Luna’s potion.

She had done everything perfectly as well. Professor Snape didn’t even bother saying anything to her. As if he finally understood that nothing he could say would bother Luna’s general cheeriness. He strode away and berated some of the other students.

They stayed up to see how Ginny did on her potions exam. She walked out of the classroom shaking her head. “He complained that it was one degree too low when he checked me two minutes early. Two minutes later it was the perfect temperature. Git.”

Then they all went to bed so they would be ready for their astronomy exam tonight. Later on they woke up and headed for the astronomy tower. It was a familiar place to her by now. Going up there at least once a day and sometimes twice a day. They had to draw a simple star chart while looking at the night sky.

Arlene finished before they ran out of time. Luna finished mere seconds after her. Professor Winters smiled when she saw their work but couldn’t give anymore hints to their grades. Ginny had a similar fate happen to her.

They went back to sleep. In the morning they would have their alchemy exam. Ginny and Luna would also have their defense against the dark arts exam.

Late that morning they went to the alchemy classroom for their exam. It was simple, create steel. Arlene smiled at it. Steel was just iron with the impurities removed. You could add other things to make certain types of steel, adjust the carbon content to adjust the strength.

She kept things simple. A circle of separation that removed the impurities: phosphorus, excess carbon, and other elements. A transmutation later and she had steel. Others were still perfecting their circles. She still had some time. Still keeping it simple but wanting to stand out some, she went and grabbed chromium from the cupboard.

She made another circle. This one of combination. She added the chromium to her steel and made a crude stainless steel. Then time was up.

Professor Barnes nodded approvingly at most of the steel. He made a few comments, “A little too impure, try to get more out. It’s still steel though.” Or “It’s full of carbon still. Really pure aside from that. I’ll pass it.”

He got to Luna’s and commended her, “Excellent, I would feel confident building with this.”

Luna smiled and told him, “I got all the Nargles out.”

He nodded at the block and said, “There’s no Nargles in here for sure.” He raised an eyebrow but didn’t ask about Nargles.

Then he got to Arlene’s. Again he raised an eyebrow before he opened his mouth in a big, “Oh.” He looked at her with a mix of pride and admonishment, “I said steel, but I didn’t specify what kind of steel. It passes and you get extra.”

They left the classroom in a good mood. Luna then had to go to defense against the dark arts. Professor Lupin had set up an obstacle course outside. Luna had to face several low class monsters and finished with a boggart. This time Luna faced her boggart without fear. Arlene couldn’t see her face it as it happened inside a tree trunk. She came out smiling and fearless.

“How did it go?” She asked.

Luna looked at her and said, “I made a funny.” She wouldn’t elaborate.

The next day they had herbology. They both passed it with ease and then it was over. Hours later Ginny found them and told them she had finished the last of her exams as well.


	27. Chapter 27

Arlene Pov.

The next day all the students third year and above were finishing their exams. Arlene and her friends were sitting by the lake eating sandwiches. They threw some of the extra pieces to the giant squid. Massive tentacles reached up and dragged them down. The majestic beast waved to them in thanks. They returned the wave.

A school owl swooped towards them in that moment. It dropped a letter in Luna’s lap then stole the last piece of her sandwich. She opened the letter without a care about her sandwich. A few seconds after reading it she closed it and said in a hollow voice, “We should go to Hagrid’s.”

They both looked at her. Normally it would be something fun and exciting. Her tone of voice made it sound chilling. Arlene felt her stomach knot up as she asked, “Luna, why did you say it like that?”

She didn’t answer, she didn’t even look at them. Luna stood up and started walking towards the hut. “We have to go now.”

“Wait, Luna, what are you doing?” Ginny got up to go after her. Arlene followed her.

A strict curfew was in place and they had to be back within an hour. There was no time to go to Hagrid’s. The way Luna was acting had her worried. She was being distant and scary. Something was wrong and Arlene didn’t like not knowing what it was. If she didn’t figure it out and get them back in time then they would all be in a lot of trouble.

Despite all their calling and asking, Luna never stopped to explain. Right before she knocked on Hagrid’s door Ginny got so frustrated she tried to hold Luna.

She almost succeeded. The problem was that she slipped on the steps. The two fell into a heap right at the base of the door just as Hagrid opened it. The image stunned him into silence.

Arlene ran up and asked, “Hagrid what is happening?”

He looked down and grumbled, “I’d like to know that myself.” Then he looked around, “You aren’t supposed to be here. You’ll get in trouble. You’re in danger.”

Luna told him from the ground, “Hagrid we know about Buckbeak.”

“All the more reason for you to leave. The minister will be here any moment.” He was looking around again. Then he muttered, “Aw no.”

Harry, Ron, and Hermione appeared out of thin air right behind them.

“What?” Arlene yelped.

“Ron!” Ginny exclaimed.

“Hello.” Luna greeted from under Ginny.

The three new arrivals looked at the scene with confused horror. Hagrid started pulling them in while whispering, “Get in now. They’re coming.” The mass crowd got in the hut which felt much smaller with so many people in it.

Hagrid instantly started herding them towards the back door. Luna told Arlene and Ginny, “We have to be here for him. The minister is coming for Buckbeak.”

It took a moment for Arlene to realize what she meant. Then she realized that Hagrid had never told them what happened with the hearing. If the minister was coming and Hagrid didn’t want them here then that means that they must’ve lost. The minister was coming to kill Buckbeak. That explained why Harry and his friends were here. They didn’t want Buckbeak to die either.

It was too late though, Hagrid was already pushing them out the door. They all went into the backyard. Before he closed the door Hagrid handed Ron a rat. He smiled at the struggling creature and said, “Scabbers, you’re alive.” The rat didn’t seem too happy about it.

There was knocking on the front door just as Hagrid shut the back door. The group went down into the woods. Arlene got a good look at the majestic Hippogriff. It was beautiful in a dangerous way. She knew it was deadly but it had such grace even chained up and sitting on the ground.

They took the long way around to avoid the group in front of the hut. Dumbledore, Fudge, an old man and a large man holding an axe stood at the door.

They couldn’t stop. If Fudge found them they would be in more trouble than they could imagine. At the top of a hill overlooking the hut they did stop though. It was far enough away that they wouldn’t be spotted.

They turned in time just to see the executioner raise his axe to the sky. Overgrown pumpkins and vats of worms blocked the hippogriff. It still struck Arlene to the heart when it fell with a thud. Crows flew in the air, cawing like omens of death. Silence pervaded the group. No one said a single word. The sudden failure and death of an innocent had stunned them all into silence.

Until an evil chuckle sounded behind them. “Oh, sweet death is so shocking to the young hearts.”

Arlene felt her blood run cold. She slowly turned to see a man standing there. A man with a scraggly, black beard. He had a pointed chin. Unlike the pictures of Sirius Black this man’s eyes were alive but not in a good way. They were alive and filled with evil. It seemed as if this man drew strength from suffering and pain.

It wasn’t Sirius Black but it wasn’t someone good either. He wore a ragged, black robe and carried a broom with him. He pointed to Arlene and said, “I’ve been looking for you. Someone wants you gone little girl.”

Luna and Ginny jumped in front of her. Ginny shouted at him, “I’m not letting you touch her you freak!” They both had their wands drawn.

The man laughed, not in a joyful way. Then he said, “Well then, that’s how you want it?”

Ron barked in pain and the rat scampered away from him. “He bit me!” he explained. He didn’t go after the rat though. Between Arlene and his rat he chose to help protect Arlene.

Then the barking started. Massive barks reverberated through the air. The rat ran back towards Ron then between his legs. A black dog the size of a wolf bore down on them. Chaos broke out as they tried to escape the dog and the evil man.

The man leaped at Arlene. Ginny and Luna both fired spells at him but he easily deflected them. Within the same motion he fired off two spells of his own. The two students weren’t versed in dueling at all. Neither had experience in magical fighting. The evil man’s rapid spells knocked both of them away. Arlene had just enough time to see them moving to know they weren’t dead. Then the man was coming at her.

She let go of the need for secrecy and brought her magic up. With no need for incantations or a wand her magic gave him no chance to guard himself. She lifted him and flung him to the ground. He gasped in pain but fired a spell at her anyway. More out of instinct than anything she lifted some rocks from the ground to block it.

This backfired when the stone exploded in her face. She closed her eyes to shield them but when she opened them the man was merely feet from her.

The side of her head exploded. She saw stars as she fell to the ground. He had punched her, it had been a while since she had been punched but her old, abusive, guardian had taught her the feeling well. She tried to move but felt herself get picked up.

Arlene forced her eyes open. Ron was screaming in the distance, Harry and Hermione were calling for him. Luna and Ginny were calling for her. Her vision cleared to see the end of a broomstick and the ground moving away. She lurched as if she was riding a broomstick.

The evil man laughed and she realized she was being carried away on his broom. By the time she was able to get her magic up they were too high for her to try anything. The grounds of Hogwarts were pulling away. They passed over the gate and the dementors swarmed at them.

Nearly a hundred of them charged at the broom. She looked back at the school. She didn’t know where she was going but she wanted to see her real home again.

The castle appeared normal except for one thing. A lone rider on a broom was pursuing them. The broom was moving far faster than any broom should be able to move, faster than Harry’s Firebolt.

It gained on them within seconds. Joy filled her heart when she was it was Professor Barnes riding towards them. On his face was a look of fury the likes she had never seen before.


	28. Chapter 28

Ginny Pov.

The broom sped away with Arlene as Ginny dodged another one of the Whomping Willow’s branches. It slamming the ground where she was standing leaving an imprint bigger than her.

Things had gone bad fast, Ron was being dragged away by the massive black dog. Arlene had been kidnapped. On top of that they had been brought under the branches of Hogwarts’s deadliest tree.

Ron’s gangly feet peeked out from a hole at the base of the tree. She looked back in the direction of the kidnapper. Another broom followed it at an impossible speed. No broom should’ve been able to go that fast. She didn’t care though. Someone was going after Arlene and that was what mattered.

That meant she could focus on Ron. Just then there was a crack followed by her brother’s scream. Hs feet vanished into the tree, one at an odd angle. She dashed towards the hole but the willow stopped her. She had to dodge more wild branches. Years of dodging Fred and George’s bludgers during Quidditch at home gave her an advantage.

That wouldn’t last forever though. Unlike her brothers the tree seriously wanted to kill her.

Then it stopped, the branches froze in midair. At the base of the trunk Hermione’s cat, Crookshanks, stood on a predominate knot. She didn’t question it. The four of them ran towards the hole. Her, Luna, Harry, and Hermione dove into the tree.

She slid down a tunnel and landed in a heap of students. Ginny pulled Luna up and asked her, “Are you alright?”

She wiped some blood from her lip and said, “I guess I’m not as good at tree dodging as I always imagined I would be.”

Ginny wanted to be mad at her for making jokes at a time like this but couldn’t. Harry and Hermione managed to get up. Harry said, “Ginny, I need you to go back and get help.”

Ginny scowled at him and retorted, “No way. I’m not leaving my brother in the jaws of that thing. I’m going after him and you can follow.” Then she stormed down the tunnel. Luna kept pace with her. She leaned over and asked the young seer, “Do we make it out of this?”

Luna responded, “I don’t know what will happen at the end of this tunnel but I do know the two of us will be alive at the end of this night.” Ginny didn’t like cryptic messages but it was better than nothing.

There was only one path to follow so it was easy. Not to mention the drag marks and occasional splotches of blood made it easier to follow. After what felt like forever of walking they reached a set of stairs that led to an open trapdoor.

Moans of pain creeped from the door. Ginny swallowed her fear. She drew her wand and moved forward.

She was scared. For both her and her brother. All her instincts told her to leave this place but she knew she couldn’t abandon her brother. Arlene didn’t abandon her in the chamber last year. She had to show the same courage, the same devotion and bravery for her family.

With her wand held in front of her, she moved through the rooms. Nothing but creaks and groans of ancient wood greeted her. Her brother’s moans were coming from upstairs.

She heard Hermione telling Harry, “This must be the shrieking shack.”

Harry moved up and told her, “Let me take the front I wouldn’t want anyone else to get hurt because of me.”

She let him up, “Okay but I’m still right behind you.”

He nodded and they moved up the stairs. One of the first doors they came to held a bed with Ron laying in it. His eyes were closed but the rapid rise and fall of his chest let them know he was alive.

They walked in just as he opened his eyes. He pointed behind them and said, “No, it’s a trap. He’s the dog. It’s a trap.” His eyes fell on Ginny. Tears formed in them. “Not my sister. Not my sister.”

Cold climbed her spine. Her heart pounded in her chest. She turned to see what he was pointing at. In the corner, behind the door, stood Sirius Black, the wanted murderer.

He pointed right at Ron and said, “Give him here, it’s time for some answers.”

“Me?” Ron exclaimed.

Black rolled his eyes and explained, “No, your… rat. I’ll explain everything. You’ve been told so many lies. Just give me the rat.” He held out his hand but no one moved.

Harry raised his wand and said, “You betrayed my parents. You killed them. You orphaned me.” Harry was trying to sound strong but a hint of emotion crept into his words.

What Ginny saw confused her. In Black’s eye’s it looked like he was… hurt? As if he was hurt by Harry’s words. Pain swam in them. Why would a murderer feel bad over his next victim’s words?

He shook his head and pleaded, “Please, Harry, I just want to explain. To make things right. There’s so much you don’t know.”

Harry snapped, “I KNOW EVERYTHING! You murdered my parents. Betrayed them to Voldemort. You’re the reason they’re dead.”

Ginny must’ve been hallucinating. It almost looked as if Black had tears in his eyes. “Harry please.” He begged, “I have so much to tell you and we don’t have much time.”

Luna interrupted, “Something is very wrong here. We should listen to him.”

Hermione exclaimed, “What! No!”

Harry didn’t even turn around. He raised his wand and opened his mouth to shout a spell.

The door banged open with a yell of, “Expelliarmis!” Harry’s wand clattered to the floor. Professor Lupin walked into the room. He kept his wand trained on them as he said, “Yes, we will hear what he has to say.” He pointed his wand at Black. He did his best to keep his composure. His lips trembled slightly as he told him, “You will explain everything. Right now.”

Black pointed at Ron’s rat again and said, “I need the rat. You know I need the rat. It’s Pettigrew. The rat is Peter.”

Harry sputtered, “You’re insane. Pettigrew is dead. You killed him, remember?”

Black asked, “How long has that rat been alive? How long have you had it?”

It was then that Ginny began to realize just how long Scabbers had been alive. Her whole life he had been in the family. Does a rat normally live that long? For twelve years?

She looked to Ron who seemed to be thinking the same thing. He was staring at his rat with confusion. The rat was struggling and screaming more than ever. Ron shook his head. “It can’t be. Scabbers?”

Professor Lupin moved forward and said, “Ron, the rat please. If he’s normal it won’t harm him.”

Luna tried to help. “Ron, please. I think we should.”

Ginny actually agreed with her. “Ron give him the rat.”

Harry didn’t agree. “Ron don’t give them anything. It’s a trick.”

Ron looked between all of them. He was so scared and confused. Ginny eased over to him and sat on the bed next to him. She held out her hands and told him, “It’s okay. You’ll get him back safe and sound if he’s normal. Professor Lupin has never hurt us or lied to us. Why would he now? You heard Luna, something is wrong here. Let’s figure it out.” Ron looked like he was about to hand her the rat.

Harry shouted, “Get off the bed Ginny! Don’t talk to him that way!”

Ginny spun and screamed at him, “DON’T TELL ME WHAT TO DO POTTER! YOU DON’T OWN ME!” All the frustration of the last two years frothed out in that scream. Harry backed up to the wall and seemed more afraid of her than the murderer in the room.

Hermione choose that moment to tell them, “We can’t trust him! He’s a werewolf! Lupin is a werewolf!”

Everyone stopped at the ridiculous statement. Ginny almost laughed at her until Professor Lupin said, “Well done. How did you figure it out?”

“The essay Professor Snape made us do and for good reason I see now.” Hermione responded.

“That doesn’t affect his judgement though. He still has a point.” Luna said, trying to diffuse the situation.

Hermione argued, “Are you crazy? He’s a werewolf. He’ll kill us all. Or worse turn us into one of him.”

Luna fired back the perfect wording, “That’s pretty narrow minded of you Granger. I think Salazar Slytherin would’ve been proud.”

Hermione didn’t say a word after that. The widening of her eyes and the fact that she backed down meant the words struck deep. Perhaps a little too deep.

It didn’t matter, again the door banged open and a shout of, “Expelliarmis!” sounded in the room. Lupin’s wand flew from his hand and clattered to the floor behind the bed. Into the room strode Professor Snape. Instead of his usual calm demeanor he wore a smug look of satisfaction. He pointed his wand at Black and said, “Hello, Black. Remember me? You know? The person who’s life you ruined?”

Black didn’t respond to that. He said, “Severus, I understand our past. I apologize for everything terrible thing I’ve done to you. I did terrible things I know. Our situation has changed though. There’s secrets you all need to know.”

Snape said, “Oh yes the situation has changed hasn’t it?” A gleam of something Ginny didn’t like shined in his eyes. He moved the wand in a half circle and Black’s feet lifted into the air.

He struggled and snarled, “Severus no! Don’t be childish! There’s lives at stake! You don’t understand that you’ve all been deceived!”

Lupin told him, “Severus be reasonable. There are children present!”

She didn’t understand what was going on but she knew it wasn’t right. She looked to Luna who nodded to her. Hermione nodded to her as well. Ginny turned to Ron. He nodded and pulled his wand out. She stuck out three fingers and began to count down, three, two, one.

Four disarming charms fired out and removed Snape’s wand from his hand. Black hit the ground. Snape turned on them and yelled, “How dare you!? Attack me? You’ll wish I just expelled you by the time I’m done with you!”

Lupin wrapped his arms around Snape and said, “No, you’re not going to harm them!”

As Black got up and grabbed onto him too, Snape retorted, “You’re one to talk, werewolf!”

The light of a spell flew into the room and hit right in the middle of the wrestling adults. They separated and slid away from each other. Ropes launched into the room and wrapped around the three of them. They were then dragged together and tied into a sitting position back to back on the floor. The three immature adults sat wrestling against their bonds but to no avail.

The astronomy teacher, Professor Winters walked in and demanded, “I need someone to explain the situation to me now.”

Everyone in the room tried speaking at once. She made a loud bang with her wand then pointed to Ginny, “You explain. No one else even breathe loudly.”

Ginny made it fast and put the most important thing first. “My brother is injured and needs medical attention. He’s bleeding and been bitten by a dog. I think his leg might be broken.”

Professor Winters moved over to Ron and waved her wand over him. She said, “I can dull the pain and stop the bleeding but he needs a professional. I’ll clean the wound as well.” She did those things and the look of relief on Ron’s face was close to ecstasy.

Ginny went on, “Thank you. We found Sirius Black here after this big black dog dragged Ron here. He kept talking about needing to see Ron’s rat. Something about he needed it to show the truth. Lupin showed up and tried to help Black. Then Snape showed up and tried to hurt Black but we didn’t let him. I get capturing him but it looked like Snape wanted to torture him.”

Snape interrupted, “Don’t talk about things you don’t understand stupid girl.”

Winters flicked her wand in his direction and a piece of tape appeared over his mouth. She turned to Black and said, “You’re going to tell me the spell you wanted to do on the rat. If I like what I hear then I will do it. If I don’t then I’ll leave you tied up with these two. Understand?”

Black nodded and then said, “It was a spell to reveal an animagus.”

Joan raised an eyebrow but went over to Ron. She told him, “The spell won’t harm your rat if he’s normal. If he is an animagus then we’re all in for a surprise.”

Ron conceded, “Okay. I trust you.” The moment Ron loosened his grip the rat bolted from his hands. It didn’t even make it off the bed before Winter’s hand gripped it by the neck. She lifted it in the air, pointed her wand at it and spoke an incantation.

The rat squealed in terror before it started to grow. The limbs grew longer but the tail began to shrink. The body grew to the size of a small child before Winters let it drop. She kept her wand trained on it.

The body continued to grow until it was the size of a man. The fur vanished to be replaced by shabby clothing. The snout retracted into the mousey face of a man. Then the transformation was complete. Where Ron’s rat, Scabbers, once sat there was now a short, balding man with mousey features.

He held his hands up to his face while he looked around. When his eyes set on Lupin and Black he stopped. “Remus, Sirius.” He smiled. “My old friends.” He bolted for the door but ropes from Winter’s wand restrained him. He slammed into the floor and squirmed there.

Winter’s mumbled to herself, “Well, Adrian was on the right track.”

Ginny was the first to ask, “What is happening?”

Black asked Winters, “Ma’am, I can explain everything. If I may.” Joan nodded. He went on, “I never betrayed your parents Harry. This man did.” He nodded towards the man who used to be Scabbers. “This is Peter Pettigrew. He’s the one who betrayed your parents.”

Pettigrew squealed out, “Don’t listen Harry. He’s the murderer.”

Winters flicked her wand at Pettigrew and tape appeared on his mouth. She nodded at Black to continue. “Do you know of the details of how your parents went into hiding? About the secret keeper?” Harry nodded. “I was it at first but your parents thought it was too obvious. So, at Dumbledore’s advice, they changed it to Pettigrew.” He glared at the rat man. “Then he sold out your parents. He’s the traitor. After I pulled you from the house, I cornered him then he cut off his own finger and blew up the whole street.” His head drooped. “Everyone knows the rest.”

Ginny had to sit on the bed. The truth fell on her ears but it took longer to settle in her mind. The man she had been afraid of this whole time was innocent? Ginny had such a hard time wrapping her head around it. She looked to Ron who just stared back at her.

Lupin began to speak and Winters didn’t stop him. “Harry, please listen to us. With Pettigrew alive this is the only way that things could’ve happened.”

Harry nodded. “I know. I saw Pettigrew on the map ages ago.” Snape wrestled around some more trying to speak around the tape on his mouth but to no avail. “I believe you. Now let’s get back to the castle so we can get the truth out to the world.”


	29. Chapter 29

Adrian Pov  
Fifteen minutes earlier.

Adrian and Joan stood at the top of the astronomy tower. They had been talking for a while. Joan was the one to say, “So, you can’t produce a Patronus because you can’t see a protector figure?”

He nodded, “Took me a while to figure out. I have the memories, the magic but the one thing missing was a protector figure. Not a problem for most. Me on the other hand I didn’t have anyone who I could see protecting me and after you-know-what happened I couldn’t see myself as a protector.” He looked to her. “Something feels different. Ever since that day in the hospital wing. I think my mindset has finally changed.

“The monk got me most of the way there but they always told me that I had to take the final step to forgiving myself on my own. I think I needed just a little push to take that final step.”

Joan raised an eyebrow at him. “A little?”

Adrian conceded, “Okay a lot of big pushes but you did most of those.” He placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. “Thank you.”

She placed her hand on his and responded, “You’re welcome. I’m just glad it worked.” They smiled at each other before looking back out on the grounds.

He clasped his hands together. His heart beat faster in his chest. “So, I was thinking. If you felt like it. I could uh… repay you in a small sense.”

Joan gave him a funny look and asked, “Repay?”

“Yeah.” He was trying to find a good way to say what was on his mind. “You pretty much fixed my mind. I’d like to do something for you. Maybe we could go somewhere fancy?”

She smirked at him and asked, “My fancy or your fancy?”

He smiled back and said, “My fancy. I’m paying for it so whatever you want. Five star dinner on the Eiffel tower? Done. Modern theatre in New York city? Done. Seeing Kangaroos in Australia? Done. I got all the money and all the time.”

That smirk remained on her face. “What would this be referred to as?”

His smile faltered. He hesitated before trying to say, “Uh, a, uh, friendly sightseeing?”

She looked to the ground and her good mood vanished. “Adrian! Look!”

He looked to the grounds below. Right beside the Whomping Willow a group of people had congregated. Spells flashed and the barking of a dog could be faintly heard. Adrian pointed his wand at the Quidditch stadium and said, “Accio broom.”

Joan did the same. She then asked, “Samael?”

“Likely, this is too far to get any spells off accurately. If we give away our location he’ll take hostages. We need to get to him.” Adrian felt his heart skip a beat when he saw the tallest figure grab someone and put them on a broom. Then the two rose into the air.

Adrian’s custom style broomstick reached him. He stood on the edge of the tower and said, “I’ll handle the broom rider. The other students are facing another threat.”

She answered, “I’ll see to them. Don’t focus on killing Samael just get the kid back. I’ll come to you when I’m done.”

“Take them back to the castle. We need to lock down after this.” Then he got on his broom and went after Samael.

Adrian’s broom was a custom build. It was one of the few things he hadn’t put alchemy into. It was a joint build between an American company and an English company. Every other broom on the planet had a balance between speed and maneuverability. His was different in that it had two modes. One for speed and one for maneuvering. When speeding he could barely turn it but it was faster than any other broom made even today. When maneuvering it could turn on a dime easily but at a massive cost to speed.

If he tried to use both it would tear the broom apart.

He set it to speed mode and urged it forward. Wind rushed past him as the broom took off from a standstill already fast as a Nimbus 2000. It increased from there as he gained momentum. Passing the speed of a Nimbus 2001 and then the top speed of the newest Firebolts.

He could already see the details on the rider and the involuntary passenger. Even from the back of the head he could tell it was Samael. His stomach lurched as he saw Arlene under his arm.

Fury took a hold of him. He pushed the broom to its top speed. At this speed he could keep up with prop engine airplanes. The distance between him and his target was covered in a second. He pulled up as much as he could which wasn’t much at all. It was still enough to get him over the target. Then he got ahead and reduced his speed to match.

Samael had an older broomstick and wasn’t going fast. Still Adrian wasn’t sure if he could match his speed in maneuvering mode. Getting close in speed mode would mean his enemy could pull away fast. He rolled his eyes. At the time, the broom seemed like a good investment but the more he used it the more he saw its limitations. It might be time to get another. Maybe just a standard Firebolt, he didn’t always have to go overboard.

Adrian stood on his broom and did some calculations in his head. He cast a temporary invisibility spell on himself. Then he jumped from the broom.

As soon as his feet left it his broom spun out of control and fell to Earth. Automatic landing wasn’t a feature when he had it made. They were high in the air now. When it hit the ground there would be nothing left.

The wind pushed away all sound. He started losing speed instantly. His enemy kept coming at him unaware of what was about to happen. They got closer and closer. Adrian had remembered enough of his skydiving training to not go tumbling over and over. With minimal motions he cast a shield spell between him and Samael. Hitting him going this fast would kill both of them.

His calculations were correct. His shield protected fist slammed into Samael’s shoulder. There was a loud snap and a scream of agony. Adrian grabbed the broom and Arlene. Samael was knocked off and let go of Arlene.

As soon as he had control of the broom he began to slow down. His invisibility spell faded revealing himself. Arlene yelled, “Professor Barnes! You came for me!”

He smiled at her, “Of course I did. How am I supposed to tell you that you passed your exams if you’re not here?”

“I passed?” She asked.

“Officially I haven’t graded it yet. Unofficially you got the top score in the school.” As soon as he finished his sentence a blast of warmth hit him in the back. Only his dragon skin robes protected him from damage. He growled and looked back.

Samael was holding onto the broom with a handful of the bristles. He smiled in an insane way, “Shouldn’t have jumped off your broom Jackie. Always have an escape plan.” He pointed his wand at the broom.

Adrian saw what was coming and tried to turn hard enough to throw off their enemy. “Reducto!” With the sound of shattering wood and a sudden drop in speed the broom splintered apart underneath him.

Arlene screamed. He was looking down and saw the fall ahead. He casually noted they were over Hogsmeade. About two hundred meters over.

He pulled Arlene to him and yelled, “Slow us down! Like you did that day with Potter!”

“I’ve never used my magic on myself!” They could barely hear each other. Their heads were right by each other and they were yelling.

One hundred and fifty meters. “Do it on me and I’ll hold on to you! Arlene now!” He pointed his wand at her and cast the momentum slowing charm. She began losing speed instantly. He held on tight but the difference in forces was strong.

One hundred meters. “Arlene you can do it!” I need you to do it! Her hands glowed and he felt the magic working on him. Their speed dropped much faster. “You’re doing it!”

Fifty meters. They were still falling at a dangerous speed. At this speed they would get broken bones but not die. Not die instantly at least.

Twenty five meters. They slowed down to a bruising force and if they landed wrong some sprained joints.

Ten meters. They both put their all into their spells.

Five meters. They passed the rooftops of some of the higher buildings.

Two meters. They were falling at a safe speed. Almost floating.

Land. He made sure he absorbed the brunt of the fall but it was barely anything. He only fell over due to relief at being alive. He lay on the ground panting with a huge smile on his face. He looked to Arlene to see a similar smile. They lay next to each other just happy to have survived the fall.

The light of a wand fell on them with a familiar woman’s voice saying, “Are you two alright?” Madam Rosemerta stood over them.

He answered, “Yeah, just a minor broomstick accident.” Adrian sat up and saw someone walking towards them out of the dark. He stood up and realized who it was. Samael had survived the fall too.

Adrian pointed to Rosemerta and said, “Both of you get inside and don’t come out until I come get you.”

Rosemerta grabbed Arlene and made for the door of the Three Broomsticks. Before they reached it the door burst into flames. The spell was cast too far off for Adrian to block it. Sam said, “They’re not going anywhere. I got a hit on the little one you see. The tall one’s got a nice look to her. Of course I can’t leave without conquering my greatest threat.” He pointed to Adrian. “You defeated Michael, our teacher, our father, our savior. You punched his head until his brains popped out everywhere. Even to this day I’ve never seen such savagery in a kill. You really didn’t like him Jackie. How’d you do it? Just the day before he kicked you ass in front of all of us. The next day you walk back and beat him easy. I’ve always wondered what you did in the forest.”

Adrian scowled at him. He was talking about when he killed the terrorist leader of the camp he had been trained at. He had spent years forcing the name from memory. No point in remembering a dead man. He responded, “You don’t want to know what I did. You wouldn’t be able to do the same. I guarantee you that.”

Sam stopped about three meters from him and said, “Well, either way you took my chance to conquer my teacher. So now I have to conquer you to call myself the best.”

Adrian sighed and asked, “It’s been nearly a decade and a half. Why are you still obsessed with this? You didn’t say these things fourteen years ago. Why now?”

“I thought it would fade with time.” He explained. “No, I couldn’t get you out of my head even after the war. Then you went and vanished.” He resumed pointing at him. “Now I have you though. I’m not letting you get away this time.”

“Fine.” Adrian scowled and began throwing spells at him. The two began a rapid duel. Switching between defense and offense. Dodging a spell to throw out two offensive ones. He had practiced it long ago. He still held the skills.

Samael held them as well. Sam was a natural knife fighter so he was trying to edge closer to get in with his skill set. Adrian had to hold him at a distance where he held the advantage. Their last knife fight he had been playing with him. If he got into another knife fight with him then he would definitely die.

Adrian was at a disadvantage though. He had to keep the spells away from Rosemerta and Arlene. As great of witches as they were they didn’t have the fighting abilities to stop Samael. Right now only Adrian could do that.

A mass howling stopped their duel. They both looked towards it to see something that horrified them both. A wave of Dementors was rolling towards them. Over twenty of the monsters rushed at them.

Samael shook. The only thing he was afraid of were Dementors. He mumbled the words to the Patronus charm but nothing happened.

Adrian steeled himself. He took in a breath and let it out. He didn’t focus on just one memory but many. Holding his baby, the talk with Joan on the astronomy tower, his wedding day, the first time he made a breakthrough at the monastery, him and Arlene just minutes ago after their not fatal fall. He pointed his wand and with all the authority he could muster he exclaimed, “EXPECTO PATRONUM!”

A silver substance left his wand and formed into a massive tiger. He yelled in triumph as it roared in defiance at the Dementors. Out of the nearby houses people came out to see what was happening.

The tiger charged into the Dementors scattering them like flies. It bit, it swiped, and it kicked. The dementors fled from the powerful beast. The residents cheered as the Dementors fled in terror.

Then the Patronus charged back to him. It leaped at Samael. It couldn’t hurt him but it could blind him. His enemy covered his face in terror as seven hundred pounds of tiger pounced at him.

Adrian cast a disarming charm and a stunning spell back to back. The Patronus faded as it fell on him. His wand was knocked away and the stunning spell hit him in the neck. He fell on his back gagging over his smashed windpipe.

Adrian couldn’t take any chances. “Avada Kadavra!” The green spell of death streaked towards Samael. Then a flash of silver shot and hit the spell midair. A burned and twisted knife fell to the ground.

Another flash of silver shot out and landed deep just below his ribs. He grunted in pain. Still he moved out of the way. Samael might have another knife and he couldn’t take much more damage. Samael grabbed his wand while Adrian was distracted by his injury.

The Rosmerta yelled, “That guy tried to kill this girl!” She was pointing at Samael. Adrian smiled as all the other residents drew wands. Then Sam slammed his recovered wand to the ground and yelled, “Reducto!”

A dust cloud swarmed up around him. Adrian steeled himself for an approach. Then came the screams of Rosmerta and Arlene. “No!” He shouted as he turned to their last position. Samael was on Rosmerta. He was holding her like a hostage.

Then Arlene came up behind him and used her own magic. She held a stick too so it looked like a wand to all the onlookers. Fire hit Samael in the back. He screamed and released Rosmerta. She got out of the way as Adrian fired spells at him. He was too close to Arlene to risk the killing curse. Adrian closed in. Not the best idea but it was all he had at the moment.

With one arm he held off Adrian and with the other he raised a knife to throw at Arlene. Arlene was too fast for him. She threw out another burst of fire that hit his eyes.

He dropped the knife and held his eyes. “Ah! My eyes! You little bitch!”

Adrian reached Samael and pointed his wand at him, just inches away. “Avada K-” he stopped. Another knife had entered him. This one had stabbed one of his lungs. He dropped to his knees holding the two knives sticking from him.

“You should remember that I don’t need to see my target to stab them this close.” Samael went around him and challenged, “I can still see you louts well enough. Who wants to fight me?” Then quieter he said to Arlene, “I’m going to make you pay for my eyes little bitch.” Adrian was real sick of him calling Arlene that word.

He grabbed both knives and pulled them from his body. He spun and began slicing at Samael. His enemy turned just in time to get slashed in the face. Then the chest, the shoulder, anywhere he could send the knives at. He screamed as he cut Samael’s flesh apart.

His enemy backed away with no time to mount a defense. Adrian didn’t relent. He pressed his assault. Samael turned and tried to flee.

The ex-assassin did not let his enemy escape. He stabbed one of the knives into the top of his skull and dropped the other. He grabbed his chin and jerked with the strength of his whole body. A snap indicated Samael’s neck was broken.

The knife blade broke off in his skull leaving Adrian with just the handle. The defeated enemy fell face first into the ground Adrian fell to his knees, holding his injuries.

Arlene appeared next him. “Professor! You’re hurt.”

“Yeah.” It was all he could say. It hurt to talk at the moment.

Rosmerta appeared beside him and began murmuring spells over his injuries. “I can stop the bleeding but you need a real healer.”

Once Rosmerta finished he was able to stand and say, “Let’s get back to the castle. Arlene come on.”

He almost stumbled and Rosemerta got under his arm. “I’m helping you get back to the castle. Come on now.” She waved her wand and a stretcher came out of the Three Broomsticks. “Got to get some of the heavier drinkers out somehow.” Adrian laid on the stretcher without a word of compliant. He didn’t have his syringe of Phoenix tears with him so he would have to wait for healing.

As he passed the villagers they gave a slow clap for him. Some of them raised their fist in his honor. Some of them spoke to him, “You did good. You had no choice.”

“You’re a hero, no mistake.”

“Sticking up for that girl, that’s a real man right there.”

They were all happy to see him succeed. He smiled and relaxed. For the longest time all his deeds were met with money or fearful smiles. Not this time. This time he was heralded as a hero. He liked it.


	30. Chapter 30

Joan Pov.

They left out the hole in the Whomping Willow. Joan had fashioned a makeshift splint and crutch from broken furniture at the Shrieking Shack. Hermione still insisted on helping Ron along.

Pettigrew was still tied up in her ropes. He hadn’t done much talking or fighting since the truth was revealed.

Sirius Black and Harry Potter on the other hand hadn’t stopped talking. Sirius was answering all of his questions and they had even talked of moving in together once he was cleared of his crimes.

Snape had been let out but Joan kept an eye on him. She knew they all had a history but she had no intention of them solving that tonight. She still had to get them back to the castle and then she had to go find Adrian.

She looked out into the night sky but saw nothing. She hoped Arlene was safe. Having Samael out of the picture would be nice.

The landscape lit up in a beautiful way. The moon had come out and shone on everything. Then she heard a fearful call of, “Remus!”

She spun to see Lupin entranced by the moon, paralyzed even, then his face began to contort as his bones shifted underneath. Her blood ran cold as she remembered that Remus was a werewolf. Tonight was the full moon.

Sirius ran up and gripped him in an embrace. The students retreated back but didn’t run off. Joan then looked back to Pettigrew to see him turning back to a mouse. Animagi didn’t heal in transition from human to animal. She drew her gun. She had grabbed it on the way down to the willow. She fired one shot into Pettigrew’s leg. He still needed to be alive to clear Sirius Black.

He convulsed in pain. The bullet fell out but when he was in mouse form there was a noticeable limp in his walk.

Remus was almost done transforming. Severus was guarding the students with his body. Noble but it would be better to get them out. “Severus, get the students out of here and back to the castle!”

He nodded but it was too late. Remus had transformed. A howl rent the night as the tall werewolf stood tall. It was scrawny from lack of feeding. Remus usually took a calming potion but tonight he had been otherwise occupied. Now the wolf was out and ready to feed. Sirius turned into a dog as the monster prowled towards the students and Severus.

Severus drew his wand but didn’t cast any spells. Sirius, now a massive black dog, leaped in between them.

She smirked, time for her to upstage everyone.

In the camp so long ago, they had been forced to undergo the Animagus process. It gave them more variety in battle their jackass leader had said. Adrian had lost the ability to do so and never spoke about why. She never lost hers.

She went down on all fours as fur covered her body. Her muscles grew far more massive than humanly possible. Her bones shifted and a tail sprouted from her tailbone. It was over in seconds. Where Joan Winters once stood now a massive tiger stood. She roared her challenge to the wolf.

The wolf turned but didn’t attack. Against a human or a dog there was no hesitation. Against a massive tiger she could see the wolf back up some. She roared at him again.

This time the wolf roared back and charged. Sirius was still devoted to helping. He leaped on the wolf’s back and bit at him. Nothing too serious. The wolf used it’s more human-like forepaws to rip Sirius off him.

Joan struck with the full force of a seven hundred pound tiger. The wolf went down and she bit at the arms. She didn’t want to hurt Remus too bad but she had to at least temporarily disable the wolf. Besides there would be some healing done in the change back to human unlike with an Animagus.

The wolf dug at her underbelly with his claws. She roared in pain and leaped off him. The wolf stood up but was definitely not in the mood to fight. He ran off into the forbidden forest.

She changed back into a human and so did Sirius. He ran up to the students and asked, “Are you all alright?”

Severus snapped, “They’re fine.”

Then a cold wind blew. A cold wind not normal for this time of year. Joan looked around to see that all the noise and action had attracted some terrible customers.

Dementors swarmed in on all sides of them. If felt like every Dementor that had been sent to Hogwarts was now on them. It was an ocean of them.

Joan yelled, “All Patronus casters guard the students!”

Raising a hand, Harry said, “I can cast the Patronus charm.”

Joan, Severus, Sirius, and Harry formed a ring around the others. She ordered, “To the castle.” She cast her Patronus, a lion. Severus cast a doe. Sirius, with Ron’s wand, cast a big dog similar to his Animagus form. “Potter get any that get close.” He nodded and they started moving.

The three full Patronus were enough to hold off the Dementor swarm but not enough to drive them back. Joan’s lion led the way while the doe and dog held the sides. Harry held the back where the least of them were. The problem was that he could only do a shield form and that wasn’t good enough. The other students had to support him by firing less effective spells at the Dementors.

It took longer than she would’ve liked but they reached the gate. However they couldn’t open it from the outside. The trolls were nowhere to be seen. Probably scared off by the Dementors. Joan slammed on the door as her Patronus began guarding the rear. She fired her pistol into the Dementor horde hoping the noise would get whoever was supposed to be opening the door.

Two Dementors fell with holes in them but more filled their spots quickly. Potter fell to the stairs exhausted. He was still dealing with the few that got close. It was taking a drain on him.

Joan fired off more pistol rounds and screamed, “Some idiot open this fucking door! WHO’S SUPPOSED TO BE GUARDING THIS?” Someone was supposed to be on the other side now that it couldn’t be opened from the outside.

There were too many Dementors. Too many for three Patronus to stop. We’re going to die because some idiot fell asleep at his post.

Then a light shone through the monsters. A bright light that pushed away all the Dementors. It was another Patronus. One of the most powerful she had ever seen. The combined effort of four Patronus was finally enough to push away the Dementors. Just then the door opened to reveal Filch standing there.

“What’s with all the noise eh?” His face turned white when he saw all the Dementors.

Joan pushed him down and got everyone inside. They shut the doors. They had to drag Harry in while he was muttering something about his dad. Joan peeked outside to make sure the Dementors had really left. Their Patronus faded once everyone was in.

Filch screamed, “Sirius Black in the castle!”

Joan pointed at him and demanded, “Why weren’t you here to guard this door? We needed it open! Where the Hell were you?”

He turned white again and sputtered out, “Peeves was…”

Joan screamed, “PEEVES! YOU UNDEAD CLOWN GET DOWN HERE!”

The giddy little prankster popped out of the ceiling and floated right next to her. “Yes?” He asked with a grin.

Joan revealed a dark art she learned at the camp. Her hand gained an ethereal green glow. She launched her hand out and grabbed Peeves by the throat.

“Impossible!” He gasped before losing the ability to speak.

Joan slammed him against the wall and whispered, “Peeves, if you ever mess with anyone, and I mean ANYONE, guarding this door I will make it my life’s work to make the rest of your existence an undead Hell.” She growled, “Am I understood?”

Peeves, who hadn’t been touched in centuries, nodded vigorously. She loosened her grip just enough to let him speak. “Yes ma’am. One hundred percent understood. No more pranks on personnel on watch. Leave the guards to the guarding. Never again, yup, never again.” She let go and he sped away faster than anyone had ever seen him move.

She relaxed and leaned against the wall. She looked up to see Filch looking at her with absolute adoration. She raised an eyebrow at him. The caretaker said, “You got Peeves to listen. You got Peeves to do something.” Then he literally jumped in the air and cheered. “Yes! What a happy day! No more pranks on the job. Yes!”

Joan just shook her head.


	31. Chapter 31

Sirius Pov.

Chains wrapped around Sirius’s wrists. McGonagall put her wand down and said, “let’s get you to the hospital wing.” There was no emotion in her voice. She delivered it as a fact, cold and plain. He was led by four professors to the hospital wing.

As he was led away he could hear Joan Winters arguing with Dumbledore trying to tell him that Sirius was innocent. Dumbledore didn’t want to hear it.

Harry had to be carried on a stretcher after exhausting himself from using the Patronus charm. Sirius couldn’t even look back to see him with the professors surrounding him. Anxiety stopped any thought of how he would defend himself when the time for questioning came. Harry’s safety was the only thing on his mind. No one seemed to be tending to him as he lay there.

“How is Harry doing?” Sirius asked the professors around him, but none of them acknowledged him. He kept trying to peek back at him to see how he was doing. A new chain wrapped around his neck and waist. It forced his head straight so he couldn’t look back as far. No one addressed him or looked after Harry.

Before they reached the hospital wing he heard the sound of someone vomiting, followed by a body convulsing on the stretcher. He spun around trying to see what was happening but the professors around him swarmed him as he shouted, “someone check on Harry, he needs help!”

McGonagall was the only one to look and see what was happening. Panic popped on her face as she ran to Harry and began clearing his throat. Sirius could see now that he had puked while lying on his back. McGonagall waved her wand at him and pulled him onto his side. He stopped convulsing as the rise and fall of his chest resumed. Sirius felt his entire body relax. The rest of the trip to the hospital wing was uneventful.

Sirius was guided to a bed while Madam Pomfrey raced to care for Harry. Sirius was chained to the bed and left there. He waited patiently as she tended to Harry first. He only had minor cuts from his fight with Remus’s furrier side. It was more important to him that Harry get taken care of.

Madam Pomfrey did come over to him after she stabilized Harry and began working on him. She cleaned and healed his cuts, she even gave him some painkiller potion. All this she did without speaking to him or even making eye contact. He didn’t expect anything less.

To his left, a few beds away, he could see a man lying in bed with several bandages over his torso. It took a minute for him to remember Adrian, the assassin the Order used to hire when they needed assistance. He was deep in sleep with a student sitting in a chair beside him.

Sirius laid his head back, he wanted to get some rest before having to try and explain his actions. He closed his eyes.

Mere seconds later a circus of chaos burst through the doors with several voices shouting at once. Adrian flopped awake while sputtering, “no Jake, don’t do that shot!”

Harry woke up with a start. The crowd, led by the minister of magic, charged towards his bed. Their voices were too tangled up to make out any coherent words. Only chaos flooded from them like a broken dam. Sirius hadn’t been in a crowd like this in years. All the noise became overwhelming, he cringed as fingers pointed to him, either for or against, he couldn’t tell.

Then Madam Pomfrey burst into the crowd, screaming with righteous fury, as she silenced everyone and demanded, “out of my hospital wing you madmen! I will not have you disturbing my patients.”

Fudge rose up saying, “see here woman, I won’t tolerate-” He didn’t get any further.

Madam Pomfrey lunged at his face and ordered him, “out of my hospital wing!”

He flinched and ran from the room, taking his entourage of chaos with him. Grateful silence filled the room. Adrian and Harry went back to sleep before a much quieter and smaller group came in. Sirius watched them as they first talked to Madam Pomfrey, then came over to his bed. A blonde woman broke from the group and went to Adrian’s bed.

The minister pointed a finger at him and demanded, “tell them how you murdered Pettigrew and betrayed the Potters. Do it!”

Sirius told the truth, “I did not betray James and Lily.” He meant to go on but Fudge groaned to the others.

“Of course he would lie to protect himself. Clearly he is a madman who cannot be trusted,” Fudge raged to the crowd.

Severus was the only one to step forward. He held up a hand, with a nauseous look on his face he said, “sir, while it would bring me great pleasure to watch Black get kissed by a dementor, I must say that I heard a different set of events. We should consider them both.” Severus glared at him. “I’m only sticking up for him this one time because he jumped on the werewolf for me. He’s on his own now.” He spun and glided from the room.

Fudge huffed and said, “if no one else is willing to stick up for him then we’ll move him to the dungeons.” Aurors grabbed him. The chains rearranged themselves to hold his limbs instead of binding him to the bed.

The blonde woman from the shrieking shack walked up. “Stop, I’ll go find Pettigrew. Then he can testify to Black’s innocence himself.”

Fudge laughed at her. “Go on, bring in a dead man. I can’t wait to see what you bring in you silly girl.”

With a scowl she charged at him. Fudge raised his hands to shield himself but she turned into a tiger at the last second and leaped over him and his entourage. With a light growl she left the hospital wing. As she exited the door a student just dodged her, he clapped his hands to his face and yelled in an exaggerated way, “oh my god!”

Sirius was dragged to the dungeons and roughly thrown into a cell that Filch would’ve approved of. He sat there for a while. There was no way to tell time where he was. He tried to sleep again but was again woken up by a loud commotion coming down the corridor. Another loud crowd of people barged in screaming. In the lead were Fudge and the blonde woman who was dragging Pettigrew by his collar.

His eyes went wide at the sight of Pettigrew. She pushed him against the cage and demanded, “tell us who is the guilty party here.”

Pettigrew was crying as he said, “me, I sold out Lily and James.” He sobbed.

Dumbledore said, “impossible, Pettigrew had no way to betray Lily and James. He is a liar and Sirius needs to go back to Azkaban.”

Fudge glowered and grumbled but he did concede, “no Albus, we’ve heard the full story. As much as I hate to admit it we have to accept Black’s innocence.” He looked around and added for political reasons, “I just want to say that I always doubted his imprisonment. We needed a proper trial to see the facts, but those of the wizengamont wouldn’t listen.

With a wave of her wand, McGonagall helped him out as Pettigrew took his place. Sirius looked around him at all the confused faces and saw Dumbledore give the smallest hint of a smile. A dementor rushed over him and into the cage with Pettigrew. The door slammed shut and before anyone could open it the dementor kissed Pettigrew.

Almost everyone looked away in horror. McGonagall managed to get the door open, but it was too late. Within seconds Pettigrew was pushed to the ground in a ball, empty eyes staring into nothing.

Even Sirius had to look away in revulsion, not even twelve years of reasons could make him want to see that. Several Patronuses tackled the dementor away before it could do more harm.

Sirius was given a room for the night so he could finally sleep but the next day he had to leave the castle. Before he could even get out the gates he was being offered a job that he couldn’t pass up.


	32. Chapter 32

Arlene Pov.

The next day was free from classes already and Arlene was ecstatic about it. Luna and her slept until noon. They got up and went down to the hospital wing. Ron was there with Harry and Hermione at his bed. Professor Barnes lay in a bed covered in bandages. Professor Winters sat at his side. Ginny walked in seconds after them.

She stopped at Professor Barnes’s bed first. “How’s it coming along?” She asked.

Professor Winters answered, “He needs rest.”

He answered, “I’m fine. Madam Pomfrey just wants to keep me for examination.” He looked at Arlene and asked, “How are you?”

“I’m just glad everyone made it out alive. Last night was so crazy.” She told him.

He nodded and agreed, “Yes, it was interesting.” His smile faded and he asked, “Miss Connery?”

She held up a hand. “You’ve adopted me. I’m tired of you saying Miss Connery.”

He blinked in understanding and amended, “Arlene then, about what I had to do last night. I don’t want you to be traumatized or afraid of me. I didn’t have any other choice than to end that man’s life.”

Arlene told him the truth, “No, it’s fine. I know you did what you had to do. You did that to protect Madam Rosmerta and me. I’m glad you were there. I might have some nightmares but I think I’ll get through it alright.”

Professor Winters said, “Madam Pomfrey has something for nightmares. It’ll help you to have better dreams.” She pointed to the healer who was coming up right as they were speaking.

She walked up to Arlene and handed her a vial. “That’s just what they were talking about. You won’t have any nightmares with that.”

Arlene pocketed the vial. “Thank you.” Then she turned back to Professor Barnes. She asked, “Is this how every year will be? A normal summer followed by something dangerous going on a school?”

The alchemist sighed and leaned his head back. With a shake of his head he said, “I hope not. This is the second time I’ve almost died at this school. I don’t want a third.” He picked up a glass of water on his bedside table and raised it, “I’m doing a solo toast to a normal year of school next year. No monsters, no murderers, and no injuries to the local alchemist.” He drank a big gulp of water then sat his cup down.

The local astronomer reached across him and grabbed the cup of water. “I’ll drink to that as well.” Then drank from his cup.

Luna told them, “I can’t see anything yet but I’ve got a good feeling about next year.”

They talked for a while then went to go see Ginny and her brother. Joan left the hospital wing. Ron’s injuries were already fixed by Madam Pomfrey but he was also still around for examination. His leg was still in a cast and everything.

Harry and them were discussing Sirius Black. “They have to see he’s innocent. Professor Winters even went back out and found Pettigrew. They have him and the testimonies from us.”

Hermione countered with, “Yes but there’s still no guarantee of anything.”

“What?” Ron asked. “That Harry won’t get to live with Sirius? He’s innocent why not? They’re thick if they don’t believe it.”

It wouldn’t be until next morning at breakfast that Dumbledore made an announcement. They were finishing their breakfast and he stood up while dinging a glass. The hall quieted.

The headmaster began, “I suppose many of you have heard of the rumors. That Sirius Black has been captured. This is true. It is also true that a man by the name of Peter Pettigrew, who was until recently believed to be dead, was also captured. Pettigrew was believed to be Black’s primary victim. On interview of Pettigrew however we found that he was in fact the murderer.” He paused then gave the full truth, “Sirius Black is innocent. All the crimes we blamed on him were in fact performed by Peter Pettigrew. The ministry will be compensating him for his unjustified time in Azkaban. The exact details will be held between him and his personal relatives.” The headmaster smiled and finished, “That is all.”

He sat down just as Severus Snape stood up. “Just one moment Headmaster I have some disturbing news that I think everyone needs to hear.” He faced the crowd and said, “It would appear that our defense against the dark arts professor has a serious condition.”

“Severus don’t you do it!” Professor Winters called from the other side of the table.

He went on anyway, “Professor Lupin is a dangerous and vile creature.”

“Severus you sit down! Now!” Professor Winters ordered.

“Really, is this necessary? Albus do something.” Professor McGonagall called out.

Professor Snape continued, “Professor Lupin is-”

“The best defense against the dark arts teacher this school has ever known!” Professor Flitwick said.”

Snape tried again, “Professor Lupin is a w-”

“A well trained and qualified individual!” Professor Winters defended him.

Snape shouted, “A werewolf! Professor Lupin is a werewolf!”

The Great Hall went silent. No one spoke. Not a single whisper was shared. Not even the ghosts said anything. No owls hooted. The Great Hall was the quietest it had been all year.

A single voice rang out, “So what if he is?”

Every head turned to see Professor Barnes had just walked in the Great Hall. Ron Weasley stood next to him. Both of them had been cleared of their injuries and freed from the hospital wing. To everyone’s surprise it had been Ron who had spoken. “So what if he is? He’s still the best teacher we’ve got.”

Professor Barnes raised a hand and said, “I agree.” Then he put his hand down.

Ron went on, “His classes are the most fun and the most learning I’ve done my whole time here. I passed my final exam in his class with a perfect score. The first time I’ve ever done that.” He walked forward into the hall properly. “So maybe he gets a little hairy once a month.” Ron pointed to Professor Snape. “Don’t we have a potions master who can make him a sedative or are you saying you’re not up to the task, Snape?”

“I am more than up to the task, Weasley, and don’t you ever question my skills again.” Snape spat back at him. “That’s Professor Snape to you.”

“And it should be Professor Lupin, not the guy who gets a little hairy once a month.” Ron finished.

Draco Malfoy stood up and took a stand for Slytherin. “I like him. I know most of my house will feel I’m betraying them but I’m stating my opinion and I don’t care if anyone doesn’t like it. I like Professor Lupin and I want him to stay. Werewolf or not.”

Snape snapped, “Sit down Malfoy, this instant.”

Luna stood up and said, “I’ve seen Professor Lupin as a werewolf and I’ll say I’m not afraid of him. It’s actually rather interesting but I think he would disagree on that.”

Up at the table, Professor Lupin, who had been silent this whole time only nodded with Luna.

Arlene stood up and said, “I stand with Luna.”

Ginny stood up at Gryffindor table and said, “I want Professor Lupin to stay and I don’t care what anyone thinks of that.”

Fred and George stood up and howled before saying, “We want an awesome werewolf teacher.”

Fred, “What school is complete without a werewolf teacher?”

George, “Honestly, you call this a magic school with no monster teacher?”

Both, “Shame.” Then they howled together.

Cedric Diggory from Hufflepuff stood up, “I stand with Professor Lupin.” The entire Hufflepuff Quidditch team followed him up.

Neville Longbottom slowly stood up and stuttered out, “I-I stand w-with Professor Lupin.” Harry followed him. Somewhat reluctantly so did Hermione.

A Ravenclaw fifth year changed the tide. He stood up and said, “I don’t. I’m not risking my life for some third rate defense against the dark arts professor.”

Professor Snape said, “Finally someone with some sense!”

Then a lot of other students began to agree with the Ravenclaw boy.

Eventually Professor Lupin stood up. “I thank all of you who supported me. Whoever I have no wish to make anyone feel unsafe. Especially since the vast majority of your parents will not want me here. Therefore, I am sorry to say. I am resigning effective immediately. It was an honor to teach you. I hope you enjoyed it.” Then he walked down from the staff table.

Some of the students jeered at him. Professor McGonagall screamed, “SILENCE!”

About halfway down the Great Hall Professor Barnes spoke up. “You know Remus, I know a position just opened up in my household. I’m going to need someone to watch it over the school year. Since I’m giving my PAID HOUSE ELVES VACATION TIME, someone’s got to be there where they aren’t. Not to mention I can give you plenty of access to your potion and if you don’t want to then you can run around on my land. No one else lives around me for a hundred miles if not more.” He walked up to Remus and asked, “Free lodging, free food, and with a simple boat ride, all the beautiful women you could see. What do you say?”

Remus smiled at him and said, “That sounds perfect. Not so much for the women. I’ll take it. Thank you.”

Professor Barnes shook his hand and said, “Welcome to the team. We’ll talk salary later. It’ll be decent.” Remus finished his walk out of the Great Hall with his head held high.

Professor Barnes turned to Professor Snape and said, “Oh, I’m sorry. Did I ruin something you were planning? Did I step on your moment?” He looked around to the school and went on, “Was somebody offended? Did somebody want to lecture me on the dangers of werewolves? Fun fact, I’ve killed three feral ones.” He looked around. No one was going to say anything to him.

However, several students did begin clapping for him. The alchemist smiled and said, “Yes, I’ve made a fine recovery but really Madam Pomfrey deserves the praise for that.” Then he waved and left the Great Hall.

Professor McGonagall stood up and said, “If anyone else has any announcements to make, then do us a favor, and save it for tonight.” She then sat down and continued her breakfast. No one made anymore announcements during that breakfast.

Ginny did come over later and tell her, “Buckbeak the hippogriff escaped.”

Luna smiled and nodded. Arlene dropped her eggs and asked, “What?”

Ginny clarified, “He escaped somehow. Must’ve been when we weren’t looking. Hagrid is happy as can be. Malfoy says his dad is madder than he’s ever seen.” Ginny looked over to the Slytherin table. Malfoy sat over there looking forlornly at his breakfast.

About a week later the exam results came out. Arlene had passed all of her classes with nearly perfect scores. Luna and Ginny did excellent as well.

Later that day they boarded the train from Hogwarts. The three of them got a compartment to themselves. The ride back was uneventful. They just planned out the summer. The Quidditch world cup was something they all agreed to go to. Luna hadn’t had the chance to see the last one so they wanted to see this one.

After they got to the station their goodbyes took a while. After being close to each other for so long it was going to be hard to not see each other for a while. Eventually they did. On the other side of the barrier Arlene found Joan and Professor Barnes. She remembered that Joan preferred her first name outside of school. She wasn’t’ sure about Professor Barnes. They wore muggle clothes now.

She waved and said, “Hey, how are you two?”

“Please call me Adrian, if I have to hear the word ‘professor’ one more time I’m going to throw something in the ocean.” Adrian instantly told her as if he knew she was wondering. “I’m good. Ready to relax for a few months.”

“Relax?” Joan turned to him. “You better hold onto that fantasy while you can.” The she winked at Arlene.

Arlene giggled as Adrian freaked out, “What do you mean fantasy? I got rich so I could sit around all the time and do nothing. I’ve done my work-until-my-hands-are-bloody bit. I want to relax.”

They and the other adoptees went to Joan’s SUV and drove out to the portkey. Just as before, the portkey took them and the SUV out to the beach house. Arlene and the others ran towards the beach house until a call made them stop.

Adrian held his hand out and said, “I just want everyone to know that this time I’m staying here.” He looked at Joan as he said, “I don’t know if things will change. I doubt they will.”

Joan smiled and said, “They won’t. I won’t let him get power hungry.”

Arlene and the other ran to the house as Adrian said, “Wait! I paid for this house. Things will change! I don’t know what yet but I’ll change something.” They ignored his empty warnings and went for their rooms.

The summer had begun and life was good.


	33. Chapter 33

Dumbledore Pov.

Dumbledore’s fingers tapped against his desk in an irritated manner. Anger coursed through his veins. Someone would pay for this failure.

The door opened to let a weasel-like man walk in. This was the same person who brought the dementors to the school. “About time you got here,” Dumbledore told him.

“My apologies sir, I had to bring the dementors back to Azkaban. They were needed to take back their posts. I’ve never heard the prisoners so loud and rambunctious before.” The weasel man bowed in his suit.

He was not satisfied with that answer. “What happened to my assassin?”

The man gulped and said, “I’m afraid he was killed, by your alchemist.”

Dumbledore slammed his fist down on the table and swore loudly. He should’ve seen this coming. Samael was too cocky to be effective. He should’ve known that he would want to fight Adrian. He knew Adrian returned to the castle injured but he hoped that he had only driven Samael off instead of killing him. That was not the case. Connery surviving the attack upset him as well.

Dumbledore stood up and began pacing the room. “This is a complete disaster, much like last year. I need a way to get them away from each other. Next year we’ll be hosting the Triwizard tournament.” Another plan began hatching in his mind of madness. “Perhaps I can use that to my advantage.”

The weasel man made to leave the room. “I’ll leave you to it. I must get back to the ministry.”

Dumbledore turned to him and said, “no you won’t.”

The man stopped and turned with a confused expression. His voice shook ever slightly when he asked, “what do you mean?”

Dumbledore drew his wand while explaining, “I’ve already informed the ministry of your resignation. On top of that you will be moving out of country for an indeterminate amount of time.” He leveled it at the man. “I’m sure you will understand that this is a necessary sacrifice. We must give up certain things for the greater good.” The weasel man turned to run but it was too late. “Avada Kedavra.” A jet of green light shot into the man to fling him into the wall. He fell to the ground limp and empty.

Dumbledore walked over to the body and dissaparrated with it. He reappeared in a tree in the forbidden forest. Below him lay the brood of Aragog, Hagrid’s pet spider. He let the body fall to the ground. 

The spiders were neutral in all things. They did not care for the bickering and squabbling of humanity. They felt such things beneath them. For them life was all about hunting and surviving. So when a body fell into their midst they didn’t care how or why it was there. They only cared that it was food, an easy meal for them to feast on. Within minutes the body was suspended in a web and wrapped up. Within a week almost nothing would be left of him. Only bones that would be buried in the foliage soon. No one would think to look for bones amidst the spiders. It was simply too dangerous, you would need a team of aurors to fight your way in.

Dumbledore returned to the castle as the spiders swarmed the body.

From his desk he pulled his sister’s bracelet. A simple thing, a circle of silver with an emerald at the top. The silver was fake and the emerald was a cheap cut. It still held sentimental value to him.

He pointed his wand at himself and began a long, complex incantation. Nearly a minute of chanting later he pulled the wand from his skin. Agony only beaten by the crutiatus curse filled him. He gritted his teeth and kept pulling. It felt as if he was ripping one of his own organs out. He had to pull his belt off and put it between his teeth to keep from breaking them. The belt fell free as he screamed and yanked his arm away.

The pain ended, his knees nearly gave out making him lean on the desk. His breath came in gasps. On the end of his wand a small dot of light clung to the wood. The piece of his soul that he ripped out.

Dumbledore sat in his chair, pulling out a circle of steel with a pre-made alchemy circle in it. He put the bracelet and the soul fragment in it. He pressed his fingertips to the metal. With a slight effort of will, he merged the two together, making his horcrux.

He fell back in his chair exhausted. He would hide it later. For now he needed rest.

An hour later he went down to Hogsmeade. Specifically to the morgue in town. It was a small stone building set apart from the rest of the village. It had to be made of stone due to the fires burning inside. For anyone who wished to be cremated it would be done here. Dumbledore opened the steel door and entered the building.

An unimpressive man stood behind a desk. He wore thick glasses and was just slightly overweight. He was pale to an almost unhealthy look. He said, “how may I help you today?”

Dumbledore said, “I am professor Dumbledore, headmaster up at the school. I was hoping to see the body of the man who attacked Madam Rosmerta.”

The man gave a small shrug and said, “I don’t see any reason why not. Come with me.” He led Dumbledore through another steel door behind the desk. Behind it was a wall with a single row of vaults in it. On the opposite wall was a single square door.

He opened a door and pulled out a stretcher with a body on it. Samael lay naked and cut apart before him. The man said, “my name’s Greg by the way. You know this guy?” Dumbledore nodded. “Sorry about your loss. You want to take the body?”

He nodded as he contemplated killing Greg. He was a witness but if he went missing then it would spark an investigation. Erasing his memory would do the same. This might be one of the few instances that letting him live would be for the better. The headmaster claiming the body could be explained away. Especially with his reputation. So few people knew about Samael at all the he wasn’t sure if anyone would ask after him. The aurors might question him but he doubted they would push hard.

Greg told him, “it’s all yours. Just some paperwork to be done.” He turned away to go back to the front room. Less than a minute later he returned with a small stack of parchment. Several signatures later, Greg bagged up the body and said, “it’s all yours.”

Dumbledore apparated right to his office with the body. Once there he began the process of reanimation.

Making an inferi was a complex process involving transfiguration of charms being placed on the body. It wasn’t even close to bringing him back to life. All it would do is make the body able to move but only with one goal in mind. Inferi were incapable of speech or memory. They retained none of the memories from when they were alive. It was simply a machine made to accomplish a simple goal.

It took half an hour to do. The body rose up from the bag. It stared blankly ahead with no mind or will. He made it go to a secret compartment in his office. There it would wait until called for. This was only the beginning of his army.


	34. Chapter 34

Adrian Pov.

A ten minute boat ride across the water from the beach house will take you to another small island. It was here that Remus Lupin would reside during the holidays and any other time he chose to. As long as the house was covered during the elves vacation time Adrian didn’t care really.

It would also be the home of Sirius Black and Harry Potter. With his criminal record cleared, no one could stop Sirius Black from using his godfatherly rights to adopt Harry. Sirius would also be Remus’s assistant. Two cleaners were better than one and they both needed money.

There was no one else on this island. If the worst should happen and Remus went wolf without his potion then Harry and Sirius could leave the island via Floo powder, apparition, broomsticks, or the boat they had. There was also a cage strong enough to hold a bear and three months’ supply of Remus’s potion. The risk of incident was minimal.

Adrian stepped off the boat and walked up to Sirius. He had been waiting for him. The alchemist started, “Enjoying the warmer climate?”

Sirius was wearing surf shorts, an open flannel shirt, and sunglasses. He seemed to be adjusting well. He said so too, “I love it here. Much better than the other place.” Sirius seriously changed the subject, “I’m glad you’re here. There’s much to discuss.”

“Let’s start with what really happened on that Halloween.” Adrian knew he had the wrong idea about many things. There was a reason Dumbledore had let an innocent man rot in Azkaban for twelve years. The minister had been the one to declare his freedom.

Sirius told him, “I’m trusting you with this information only because I know you’ll be the best to know what to do with it.” He gulped. “Once I tell you then it’s a one way streak. This will change everything you know.” Adrian didn’t falter. His gaze held. Sirius went on, “Voldemort wasn’t the one who killed James and Lily Potter. It was Dumbledore. I saw him kill Lily. James was already dead by the time I got there. Voldemort tried to stop him from attacking Harry but he was hit with a killing curse. No body though. He turned to dust. Half the house exploded. When I woke up Dumbledore had dragged me out and Harry had a scar on his head. He believed I was still on his side. He did tell me that Pettigrew was the one who betrayed James and Lily. Then in the street later that night the rat confessed to it. Only he told them both, he told Dumbledore then Voldemort. I never found out why.” He shifted his stance and finalized. “That’s everything I know.”

Adrian crossed his arms and reflected on this information. He asked, “If I were to give you a truth potion would you tell the same exact events?”

“Yes.” Sirius told him, “If you’d like you can give me one now.”

He didn’t flinch when Adrian drew a vial from his pocket and tossed it to him. He caught it and drank it. He told the same story but with more small details. Tears flowed openly but he went on talking. This was a tale that had to be said. When it was over he wiped at his eyes and asked, “Now what?”

Adrian had been thinking over this information as Sirius had been talking. He had believed him the moment he drank the potion. The alchemist sighed and said, “My first reaction is to go kill Dumbledore now. That would be the dumbest thing to do. We don’t have enough information. I have to keep pretending I’m on his side. We need the other sides’ story.” No Death Eater would talk. There was only one option.

Adrian looked over the ocean. He spoke, “Sirius, you were right. Now both of us are on a path of either salvation or damnation. Maybe both. There’s something you need to do on this island. No law, no one watching. Next school year will be perfect. Gives the ministry time to cool off on you and time to plan.”

He turned to Sirius and said, “Voldemort isn’t dead. We resurrect him and get the truth from him. Then I’ll decide which one I’m killing.”


	35. Chapter 35

Arlene pov

On the southernmost tip of Spain, Arlene watched ships pass through the Strait of Gibraltar, the narrow stretch of water that split the Atlantic ocean from the Alboran sea. Her and her two guardians walked along the coastal road in search for a specific house. Grassy plains surrounded them with only the occasional house to be seen. They reached a mailbox with the numbers they were searching for. This was Sameal’s house.

A single story, simple abode. The long driveway led to the unremarkable structure. Even with the knowledge of the evil that lived there the house couldn’t spark any emotion. It was bare and bleak on the outside. She couldn’t see any hint as to what the inside might hold.

Joan warned them, “stay on guard. We don’t know what to expect.”

The adults drew their wands and Arlene readied her magic. The walk up the gravel path felt longer than she expected it would take. A cold sweat broke on her forehead, she took deeper breaths to keep up with her increased heartrate.

Adrian jogged up the steps of the front porch and kicked the door down. He entered the house, leaving Arlene’s sight. Joan was right behind him, she entered and turned the opposite direction.

Seconds later a call came from inside the house, “clear, come on in.”

Arlene walked into the house to find it just as plain and boring as the outside. A den with a fireplace was to her right with a kitchen to her left. A layer of dust covered everything as if the house hadn’t been lived in for several weeks. The smell of rotting food filled the house.

Joan stated what they were all thinking, “he hasn’t been here in weeks. He must’ve been staking out Hogwarts for a while.” She began opening drawers. “Let’s see if we can find any clues as to who hired him.”

They started in the den and the kitchen. They didn’t find anything interesting. Joan had to cast a breathing filter charm on herself to check the inside of the fridge. The house had been without power for over a week now from what they could tell.

It didn’t take long to search the two rooms. They spent most of the time in the kitchen rifling through all the dishes and silverware. Since no now lived in the house now they didn’t take the time to be gentle. Both Joan and Adrian threw dishes in an unceremonious pile in the corner. If they broke or not wasn’t anyone’s concern.

After several minutes of hunting they stopped in the kitchen. Adrian said, “let’s move to the back of the house.”

Behind the den was a short hallway leading to a bedroom with a bathroom and a small closet. They resumed their search here. Only a few clothes hung in the closet, as if someone had moved out a long time ago.

Arlene opened the bedside table as the two adults worked together to overturn the mattress. Inside was a journal. She lifted it from the desk and opened it to the page that had been folded over. It read:

‘For several long years I have tried to cool the fire in my heart. My innermost desire to destroy the lives of others. The more I do it the more I crave it. That bastard Michael turned me into this, but I am grateful to him for unlocking my potential and revealing my true nature. I do not know whether to hate him or love him. Perhaps both in a way? He is dead now, it doesn’t matter.

‘Maybe this new challenge will finally set my urges at peace. A man who refused to give his name has set me to capture an Arlene Connery, I only vaguely know the Connery name as something to do with creature’s rights. It doesn’t matter, what matters is that Adrian is there. Old Jack of all trades, the man who killed Michael. Whatever he did that day wasn’t natural. It doesn’t matter now, I have to beat him though. I never got the chance to defeat Michael myself, to prove that I was the true conqueror I am. If I can defeat Adrian, then I can prove myself as the strongest warrior of the camp. The girl is a mere sidestep, a means to an end. Adrian is that end. Adrian’s death is my true destiny. I must bring him down.’

The note ended there. The next page was blank. Going back to previous entries gave a small insight. An excerpt from a few days ago read:

‘Today a man came to my door, my first impression of was that of a weasel. The clothing he wore reminded me of a government worker or something of that sort. He refused to give his name or his employer but he wanted me to find a young girl for him. I wasn’t interested at first, until he said that Adrian was working at her school. That made me listen to him. The place in Scotland, Hogwarts, I’ll go in a few weeks and begin scouting about it. No need to rush a good thing after all.’

She lifted the journal and said, “found something.”

The two adults stopped what they were doing to see what she found. She showed them the two entries that held some information that might help them.

Joan was the first to speak, “that doesn’t remind me of anyone. Adrian?”

“No.” He scowled at the book. “If that fuckwad wasn’t so preachy and dramatic then we might get a clear answer from this.” He took it from Arlene, gently, and began rifling through the rest of the pages.

Arlene looked in the bedside table again to look for anything else. The drawer was completely empty. She shoved it shut before looking around the room more. There was nothing more to find here. They searched in every corner and crevice but found nothing. The house had nothing more to offer. After two hours of searching they all gave up. Even with magic they couldn’t find anymore clues to who hired Samael.

They walked out of the house and lit it on fire. For almost two days straight a light drizzle fell on the area they were in before they arrived. The ground and grass were soaking wet. Not to mention the rainstorm that would fall on the ashes of the home an hour after they left. The fire would stay contained to the house and nothing more would be burned. A truck from the local fire department would arrive in time to see the last of the supports fall to the ground. No one had called in the fire until someone from town spotted the smoke. No one was harmed by the fire.

The three of them went to Diagon alley to visit Gringotts bank.

Arlene walked up to the lead goblin and he greeted her, “Miss Connery, it is my honor to assist you today.”

“Hello Griphook, I hope you are doing well today.” Then she got to business, “I need to know if anyone sent money from this bank to a Samael Malvern. He might’ve been using the magical bank in Spain.” After he nodded she added, “he made an attempt on my life.”

The quill in the goblin’s hand snapped in half. His eyes went hard. He stood up and thundered, “everyone search all of our records for any mention of Samael Malvern, that,” he said something that was really awful in Gobblygook based on the faces Adrian and Joan made, “attempted to hurt Miss Connery!”

The goblins rushed to action. In less than a minute desks were littered with scrolls with enraged Goblins reading as fast as they could. Arlene attempted to calm them, “you don’t have to find it now. We have time.” Her words fell on deaf ears for the most part.

Griphook responded, “our honor demands we help any way we can.” He brought out his own papers as he continued, “whoever did this is truly the lowest scum in history.”

There was no convincing them otherwise. They were dedicated to their task and nothing could shake them. The three humans sat on the side and watched the goblins scrambled for answers or leads. It was organized chaos, goblins ran to store rooms and brought out massive sheaves of parchment.

Arlene commented, “I thought they were organized.”

“They are organized,” Adrian added, “I think they’re just going over the top.”

Joan said, “it’s a little scary to see how far they’ll go for you.”

Arlene hugged herself and said, “I don’t want to be scary.”

Almost an hour later a scroll flew across the room as upset goblins put away the scrolls. Griphook walked up to them with a defeated look on his face. “My apologies Miss Connery, Samael Malvern doesn’t exist in our records. We even contacted all the goblins banks in Europe but to no avail. If he did any dealing they must’ve been cash.”

She was disappointed, but she didn’t want him to feel bad. He had done his job to the best of his abilities. Griphook and all the goblins of the bank had gone further than she expected. “Griphook, don’t blame yourself. You and your goblins did incredible work. You actually went much farther than I expected you to.”

His gloomy look faded with a weak smile. “Thank you Ma’am. If we get any word of that man we will inform you at once.”

“Thank you.” To the rest of the goblins she said louder, “thank you for all your hard work. I appreciate all of it.”

They all clapped their hands in response. Her faced burned hot in response to all the praise.

They left shortly after, Adrian and Joan treated her to ice cream then took her home. The three of them sat on at the dining table. Adrian was the first to speak, “I can’t think of anymore leads.”

Joan shook her head as she explained, “we already know that his camp at Hogwarts will be erased so there won’t be any evidence there.” She fiddled with the salt shaker, her face scrunched up in thought.

It would be several hours later, after multiple bad ideas were thrown around that Arlene finally said, “we’re not going to find them are we?” She didn’t have any enemies that she knew about. Especially no one who wanted to kill her. Despite all their searching they had no clues or leads. None of them were detectives and to keep searching might be pointless. “I think we should stop for now.”

“No,” Joan said. “We can’t just sit around while someone tries to kill you.”

There was a moment of silence before Adrian said, “if we stick together then we should be able to hold out until we find something.” At Joan’s glare he added, “of course I’m not saying we give up but we don’t have anything to push forward with. We can talk with the aurors, they’re looking too. Maybe even some muggle detectives to see if we missed anything.” He looked at Arlene with concern in his eyes. “You know we won’t let anything happen to you.”

“I know,” she told them, “we can still keep trying.”


	36. Chapter 36

Remus Lupin Pov.

Remus took a seat at the dining room table. He just finished with the reinspection of his cage. It was sound, no damage on it at all, not even a scratch. Adrian told him multiple times it was built to hold an adrenaline fueled gorilla but he had to be sure. The idea of him escaping and hurting someone while he was like…that. He couldn’t bear it.

Through the window he could see Adrian leaving with Sirius standing on the dock. He took a moment to admire Sirius’s figure. Not as full as he was before Azkaban, they would fix that soon, he still maintained a good figure. The dementors weren’t able to stop him from doing basic bodyweight exercises in his cell but there was only so much muscle he could maintain when being half starved. The exercises still helped him stay sane. Something Remus was grateful for.

Sirius left the dock and approached the house. The house was smaller than Adrian’s beach mansion but more cozy. The dining room he now sat in was to the left of the front door with the living room to the right. No visible doors blocked the ways between the living room, dining room, and kitchen. The floor was made from alchemy-treated hardwood. Several windows gave it an open air feeling. Which was great for Sirius.

The kitchen would forever be stocked, anything that could not be conjured was purchased and delivered by house elves, using Adrian’s money. It had all the muggle amenities money could buy, all new up the most recent models.

Sirius walked in the door and greeted him, “hey hon.”

He stood up. “My star, hello.” They embraced and kissed. Remus felt something tap his rear and Sirius pulled away with a cheeky grin. He couldn’t help but smile as he told him, “when Harry gets here you’ll have to cut that out.”

“All the more reason for me to do it while I have the chance.” He waved him along and said, “let’s sit outside. That sunblock you got me is incredible.”

Remus applied some sunblock as well and added sunglasses to his appearance. They walked outside onto the dock. There was a shaded area and an open part of the front porch. They preferred to sit in the open area since Sirius missed the sun. The sunblock Remus got would allow some tanning to happen but not any burning. It was magical in a literal sense.

“What did you and Adrian talk about?”

Sirius sighed before telling him, “we talked about the night everything went bad.”

He didn’t need to explain any further. It was obvious what night he was referring to. Sirius already told him about his version of events that night. Remus wanted to believe him, but the idea that the man he trusted for over a decade killed his friends was so hard for him to accept. He trusted Sirius more than anything, but Dumbledore was supposed to be their strongest ally.

Sirius asked a question which deflected his train of thought. “Are you nervous about Harry coming to live with us?”

“Yes,” he answered immediately. “Even after teaching him for a year I have no idea how to raise him. He is quite the extraordinary young man.” He turned to Sirius and emphasized, “he is not James.” Sirius continued staring ahead. “He is not Lily or James, he is Harry. He is his own person. We both have to remember that.”

Sirius scoffed and said, “I know that.” The silence afterward showed he had taken Remus’s words to heart. He stood up and asked, “you want a drink?”

“Yes, please.”

“Iced tea?”

Remus whipped his head around and asked, “where in Merlin’s beard did you hear of iced tea?”

Sirius shrugged, “you know where, besides can you imagine drinking hot tea in this weather?”

Remus sat back and said, “I’m still not ready for it. Something to take the edge off my nerves then.”

“I’ll bring us some lagers then. I don’t mind them cold.” Sirius went back to the house to get the drinks. They enjoyed a few drinks on the beach, but not enough to get more than buzzed.

Soon they spotted a boat approaching the dock. Within minutes Adrian pulled up with Harry onboard. Remus stood up and felt his stomach roll with nothing that had to do with the drinking. They walked along the dock to meet up with them. Adrian tied the boat up as Harry climbed onto the dock with a bag on his shoulder.

Sirius spoke first, “Harry, so wonderful to see you.” They both smiled and hugged. Remus smiled as well, when Sirius released Harry, he swooped in to trap him in another hug.

Harry hugged him back, but said, “I’m happy to see you too but I need air.” Remus relented and let him free. His chest swelled with joy as he saw Harry beaming at them. To have their family back together as best it could be brought him happiness he hadn’t felt in over a decade. Harry only added to this when he said, “this is brilliant. I can’t believe I get to live with my parents’ best friends.”

A thud shook the dock as Adrian set Harry’s luggage on it. He undid the rope and pushed away. “Enjoy yourselves, and if you need anything then I’m just across the water.” He started his engine and made back to his own house.

Sirius levitated Harry’s luggage with his new wand, fresh from Ollivander’s three days ago, and led him to his new room.

Harry’s room was on the second floor. It held a beautiful view of the beach with a walk-in closet and personal full bathroom. A queen sized bed took up the center stage. Little hung on the walls or sat on the furniture so Harry could decorate as he pleased. He set his luggage down then turned to them and said, “I’m too excited to just unpack. Is there anything we can do? Together, as a family?”

Emotion welled up inside Remus at those words. He nodded and said, “of course! Is there anything you have in mind?”

He looked to Sirius and said, “Sirius, you’ve been cooped up forever. There must be loads of things you want to do or see.”

Sirius blushed at Harry’s considering of him. He didn’t bother saying no, they both knew it would be no use, instead he said, “I would love to go broom riding with the two of you. I still haven’t gotten to do it and I so do miss the wind in my hair and the freedom of the sky.”

Remus set a hand on his shoulder and said, “then let’s do that.” He turned to Harry. “We’ll have to buy brooms for ourselves. We’ve been given an advance so we can buy our own.”

Harry waved his hand down adamantly, “no, I’ve missed out on thirteen of both of your birthdays. I will get your brooms.” Before either of them could argue he shook his head and said, “I’m not taking no for an answer.”

Pride of his adopted son beamed from within him. “Harry, you truly are an excellent young man.”

The three of them hugged again before Flooing to Diagon alley. Once they arrived Sirius immediately gained questioning looks from several people. Over a week ago he had been declared innocent but good news travels slow just about everywhere. Remus knew he carried his declaration of innocent signed by the minister in his pocket. He shouldn’t have to show it though. Many people still looked at them oddly but he didn’t seem to care. He only cared for his family around him.

They first went to the broom shop. Remus was so unused to people buying things for him. It hadn’t happened on a regular basis for over a decade now. He browsed the brooms trying to figure out what would be appropriate. Of course he wanted a nice one, but he didn’t want Harry to have to pay for it. On the other hand if he just chose the cheapest then he would end up with a subpar broom. Even if he was just riding it for fun he wanted something good.

Then he spotted it, a new updated model of the old Shooting Stars, the Shooting Star ’97 it read from the placard underneath it. The handle was smooth to a comfortable grip anywhere along it. The sweeping end was smaller than normal for a more streamlined look. On the placard below the broom the statistics for the broom could be easily read.

It didn’t have the all around high end performance of the expensive firebolt, but for the asking price it was a good deal. Plus he liked the name.

He grabbed the same model of broom but in a box from the shelves beneath the one on display. Remus found Sirius with a box that held a Nimbus 2001. As Remus was eyeing it, Sirius said, “I got him a Firebolt while on the run so he can return the favor now.”

“That’s not why you get gifts, Sirius.” Then another thought occurred to him. “How did you get the Firebolt?”

Sirius looked up to the ceiling in an attempt to look innocent. “I didn’t steal it if that’s what you mean.” Remus did not relent in his stare so Sirius added, “I just borrowed it and forgot to return it.” Remus sighed, but couldn’t blame him since he was on the run and probably barely surviving at the time he did that.

Harry bought both of the brooms without even batting an eye at the cost. It was so easy to forget all the money left to him. It was good that after all the hardship that Harry went through he got to enjoy something like having nearly unlimited money.

After that they left to go back home. They unboxed the brooms and gave them a coat of polish. Then they took the brooms outside to try them out. Remus mounted his broom. Sirius readied himself next to him. They glanced at each other and kicked off the ground.

His broom took off in a clear line, rising into the bright sky and over the ocean breaking on the beach. Sirius rose with him leaving the world behind them. The wind blew his hair back in a way that was calming and exhilarating all at the same time. They turned and weaved through the air, letting the freedom of the air envelope them. Here there were no rules, no limitation, no one telling you what they thought was right or wrong. It was just Sirius, Harry, and him being together as a family. As it always should have been.

He caught glimpses of Sirius’s face. Joy was spread over every corner of it. Remus felt warmth in his chest when he saw that face. Just a week ago it had been filled with fear and dread when he was trying to tell the world the truth. None of that worry remained. It made him all that much better knowing his lover was no longer burdened by such things.

All too soon and much later they returned to the ground. The feeling of freedom didn’t leave him as much as it would have normally. As he walked back to the house with Harry and Sirius he knew that it was because of them.

As they walked up the stairs Harry admitted, “I know you two are a couple.” A shot of cold climbed up Remus’s back. “I’m not bothered by it. I actually prefer it that way.” The cold vanished. “It feels more natural and makes me feel better about my own feelings.”

Remus and Sirius each set a hand on his shoulders. Sirius said, “we would never judge you, Harry. How you feel is how you feel. You should never feel ashamed of loving someone of your own gender.”

As one family they entered the home.


	37. Chapter 37

Adrian Pov.

Adrian fiddled with his tie as he squinted at the instructions. A paper demonstrating the process to tie a tie was magically stuck to the wall while he put it on. It was not going well.

The rest of his attire was a dark suit. He mumbled to himself, “so that goes there, then loop it over, then wait- how does that get there? Huh?” He tugged at it only for it to tie up in an ugly lump. His shoulders slumped. “Why?”

“Sir,” Adrian turned to see one of his house elves, Travin, in the doorway. “The lady of the house implores you to make haste.”

He sighed and asked, “can you help me with this?” The house elf snapped his fingers and the tie blurred in a flurry of motion only to end up perfectly knotted in the proper manner. “Thank you, I’m coming down now.” He walked out of the room and said, “I get the feeling that she wasn’t as nice with her words as you were.”

Travin, the house elf, confirmed, “she used harsher language, but not in an insulting manner.”

“Knew it.”

He walked down the stairs to see Joan at the bottom waiting for him. She dressed up a little and even put on makeup which surprised him but not in a bad way. She wore a red blouse and loose slacks.

When Joan looked up at him her jaw went slack as she stared at him with big eyes. His hair was cut and styled. He spent the morning trimming and edging his beard. Adrian got his suit tailored which isn’t something he usually did. With all these things in combination he thought he didn’t look half bad.

The look on Joan’s face made him believe that even more. He slowed his pace down the stairs so she could look for longer. Eventually, he reached the bottom of the stairs. Joan’s face turned red as she said, “I guess the wait was worth it.”

He pointed to the tie and said, “tell it to this guy.”

“I thought you would be good at tying a tie.”

“Never done it before,” he responded truthfully. The only time he ever wore a tie was at his wedding and then someone else tied his for him then. In a way the same thing happened just a minute ago.

Joan turned to walk out the door as she beckoned him, “let’s go. You gave some big expectations to fill.”

He groaned, but followed her out. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the kids watching from the sides. He pointed at them and mouthed, “no trouble,” so hopefully he wouldn’t come home to house full of chaos.

Joan and him walked out onto the beach as she asked, “so, where to first?”

He pulled two tickets from his pocket with a smile on his face. “You like musicals right?”

“A play?” She made a face.  
With a shake of his head he explained, “a movie, but it is a musical.” He handed her a ticket.

“What’s the ‘Lion King’?”

“A movie.”

“Okay, let’s go.”

He took her warm hand in his and apparated them away. Less than a second later they landed in a wooden building with the sounds of heavy traffic outside. “This is the general spot for magical folk to pop into to get to New York.”

Joan exclaimed, “we’re in New York?!”

“Yeah,” he led her outside. The building was hidden from muggle eyes, but no one seemed to notice when they just appeared on the sidewalk of a busy, well lit, street. Dozens of smells and sights bombarded the senses. He instantly looked at Joan to make sure she was okay. The look of wonder on her face told him she was more than fine.

For a minute she stood there taking in the sights. Eventually, he had to tap her shoulder and say, “we don’t want to be late. Let’s go.” He led her down the sidewalk towards a theater ringed in golden light. Dozens of people stood in line to buy tickets. He bypassed them and showed the clerk at a different window their tickets. They stamped the tickets and said, “enjoy the movie.”

The two of them walked into the theater and went to the right room. After a few advertisements the movie started. An hour and a half later they walked out of the theater.

Joan was telling him already, “that was good, I didn’t expect an end battle that cool from a kids movie.” She looked at him and asked, “how did you know we would enjoy it?”

He shrugged and said, “had a good feeling about it.” Adrian walked back to the apparition spot saying, “I hope you’re hungry. I got us a great place to eat, but we have to travel for it again.”

“Where is it?”

“Spain, I went there a few days ago so we can just apparate not far from it.”

A hand on his shoulder stopped his walk. He turned so Joan could talk to him. “Adrian, did you go there just to make our trip easier?”

“Uh,” his face got warm so he tugged at his collar to let some air out. “That’s silly, no. I just wanted to be nice to myself. I’m allowed to do that.” He spun around and said, “come on, I don’t want to be late.” He couldn’t see her face but he got the annoying feeling she wore a smug expression right now.

Minutes later they popped up in a parking lot right in front of a restaurant worker. Joan gasped, but he reassured her, “he knows we’re magic. It’s okay.” He turned to the worker and greeted him in Spanish, “good morning, this is Joan and I’m Adrian.”

The man, thin with his hair receding, maintained a pleasant smile as he responded, “good morning, please come in, we’ve been expecting you.” He led them across the plaza filled with stone buildings and narrow streets as the dawn’s rays blazed over the rooftops.

“Did you pay them to open early?” Joan asked.

“No,” he said, you know, like a liar, cause that’s exactly what he did. “They know the value of being the early bird.”

She made a noise of annoyance and chastised him, “if you keep spending your money crazy like this then you’ll run out one day.”

He didn’t have a good comeback to that so he just smiled at her and followed the man into the restaurant. Both of them spoke Spanish well, meaning that reading the menu or ordering weren’t issues. The food was delicious, to the point that they both teared up at it. He tipped the server and the chef well.

They left Spain and went back to America. On a rocky coast by a river they sat. He timed it perfectly, less than a minute later the first fireworks rose up and exploded in the air. The show was for something completely separate from them, but he decided to find a good spot to watch them from anyway.

They sat next to each other enjoying the show. He shifted his weight around and his hand landed on Joan’s. Despite pulling away fast she still noticed. She pulled her hand back as her face turned red. He looked back to the fireworks, tugging his tie loose.

“Adrian?” He looked back to her to see a deeply loving look in her eyes. Joan was looking right at Adrian with big eyes that pulled at his emotions. A sweet smile warmed her face. “Thank you.”

He opened his mouth to respond when a flash light shined on the bushes near them and a voice called out, “who’s there?” They apparated back to the beach.

Adrian looked at the woman he spent all night, technically dawn in Spain, with. He hadn’t intended it to be romantic but that last look she had given him. They way she couldn’t take her eyes off his suit. Was there something there? She looked at him while laughing at their hasty escape. He laughed with her.

This only led to another question: Was he even ready for another relationship?

Yelling and crashes inside the house disrupted his flow of thoughts. They both drew wands and ran inside, to see something truly awful.

On one side of the house the couches were set up in a makeshift fort. On the other side some of the kids were taking cover behind the kitchen counter. Decorating the walls on both sides were the splattered remains of several potatoes.

Over all the fabrics, the wood, everything in sight had potato splatter on it. Even the kids themselves. More of them poured out of the couch fort holding a bowl of mashed potatoes. The ones behind the counter also had a bowl of mashed potatoes.

His jaw hung to the ground as he stood paralyzed. Odd noises the couldn’t be related to any words of any language shot from his mouth, but no thoughts could articulate what he was saying. The reality of what was happening didn’t register in his brain.

So he gave up on understanding. He pulled his jaw up and said, “I don’t care why, I don’t care how, I just want it all cleaned up in two hours.” He went up to his bedroom and fell in his bed trying to figure out how he felt about Joan. Unknown to him, in another bedroom, Joan was trying to figure out the same thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! that was book two! Feedback is appreciated, what was liked? What was hated? Book 3 will begin posting on Friday at the latest, I want to go through and double check that all the chapters are ready to start posting. Sorry about missing this Monday. If you enjoyed the story please leave a kudos and maybe a comment saying what you enjoyed. Enjoy your weekend!
> 
> Edit: the name of book 3 is Resolve. Sorry for not adding it earlier.


End file.
